SECOND CHANCES
by mssupertigz
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are thrown into another mission, this time it's one of their own. The team tries to work together to help Casey find the truth about his past. At the same time Chuck and Sarah are forced to come to terms about how they feel about each other. Will this mission be the one to expose those layers? Takes place in S3 Eps 1, 6, 10 but no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

New story – takes place roughly between episodes 1, 6, 10 – no specific order. Just felt that certain scenes needed attention and why not put them into one story. I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER one**

Sarah turned to Chuck after he again stepped in to protect her. His good intensions though loyal and brave and totally Chuck, backfired. Sarah again failed to see the good in how he could risk his life for hers. Staring him down. "It's not your job to protect me! You don't protect me! It's my job to protect you!"

Chuck looks at her and in return he gets another lecture. Sarah figured that she had won that conversation and things would go back to the way they were. Chuck looked at her with the most disgusted look he had ever given her. "Then do your job!"

Chuck spits out the excess blood in his mouth and walks off leaving Casey to pick up the pieces. Casey attempts to say something, but Sarah painfully tells him. "Don't."

Back in Castle the team was able to put the last few weeks behind them. It had only been a short time since they had officially got back together after Prague. Chuck walked in first into Castle barely walking a straight line. Casey tossed his bags into the armory not caring if he picked up another gun or not. Sarah found the nearest chair and sat down. She still tried to figure out what had happened. The mission, Chuck speaking to her like he did wasn't normal. But the team would have agreed that earlier and what happened, happened way too fast and out of the blue. And it was definitely the first time in a long time that the team was off. Their newest threat something called the Ring had taken most of their time from their day jobs and tensions were running thin.

Sarah looked up as Casey brought three glasses and a bottle of Jack. Pouring they each downed their first glass then try to enjoy their second, when Beckman came on the screen. Looking around, she instantly saw that something wasn't right. After inquiring she still wasn't pleased. Responding the team took notice. "On no account should the asset look like he was someone's punching bag. Whether he flashed or not. It's your job Agent Walker and Major Casey to do protect him."

Chuck stands up and leans on the table. "General if I could say something. Your right, it is their job to protect me but this." Pointing to his face. "This….was…me."

"I'm not a spy and we tried that once, but I do want to be apart of this team and what happened to me tonight wasn't one person's fault or who was to suppose to watch me etc…. I think that we are all tired of that, so if your going to lay blame on this one, then blame me and not Sarah or Casey. I didn't have to flash but I did and as a result we know where the intel is, we can send in another team in to get it but the intel has also opened up something bigger."

Beckman looked up. "I hear you Chuck and its admirable to stand up and speak for your team, but its not whether you flashed or not."

"General, what good would I be if didn't use this thing, we'd all be out of a job."

"Well maybe you all need some time to think about what is important. Until further notice the team is suspended."

Beckman disconnected. Chuck looked up. "Sorry guys."

Casey looked at Chuck. "Thanks for trying, but we know once Beckman makes a decision it sticks."

Sarah looked at Chuck, she wanted to say something. Walking past her towards the stairs. Chuck turned. "I didn't do for you. If that's what your thinking."

Then headed up the stairs.

Sarah knew the look she had on her face, it was the same look she had after viewing the USB that Carina had given her. Watching Chuck walk up the stairs, that moment she wished that she could run after him and tell him how she felt and what she had heard him say. Getting over Prague still stung, well who was she kidding, she wasn't over Prague and what she had envisioned it to be. They had their chance but maybe as she saw the door close second chances could happen.

Getting bench didn't sit well for Casey. But for Sarah she kept busy working double shifts to pass the time. So that left Chuck twiddling his thumbs as he phoned into work for the third day. Morgan knew that whatever was preventing him from coming to work must be very important. For Chuck, it was simply avoiding bumping into Sarah. Chuck headed to the kitchen for the second time, and another snack. Hearing a faint knock at the patio door, Chuck walked towards them seeing Casey. Opening them. "We do have a front door you know?"

"Yeah, I know but that old lady that moved in next to me gives me the creeps. And I have been on some interesting missions and met some horrible people, but she creeps me out."

"Well then the side door it is. What can I do for you?"

Chuck went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer and passed one to Casey. "Thanks."

Chuck took a swig and sat at the table. Casey joining him.

"I'm heading out for a few days and wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

Chuck looked at him. He was either as bored as he was, catching a cold or senile he wondered why the invitation.

"Where?"

"Not far, maybe we can go fishing…."

"Camping?"

Casey stuttering. "Yeah, you can say that?"

Chuck took another sip. "Why not. Beats sitting here."

"Great. I'll take care of everything."

"What do we tell Big Mike?"

"Just tell Morgan the usual."

"Off site install."

"Right."

Casey finished his beer and stood up. "So, Casey, do I bring a light jacket?"

"Just comfortable clothing and shoes, not those ones you always wear. Bring those hikers that Sarah got you and I."

Just hearing her name pained him. Even when it was associated with only boots. Casey snuck out the patio door only to hear. "Hi Johnny, can you come and help me find my cat?" Said the old lady.

Chuck smiled and waved then closed the door. Now he had to find those boots. Rummaging through his mission tote he finally found them. Bring them out, he tossed them on the bed. Hearing a thud, Chuck looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Going somewhere?"

Chuck looked up. "Yeah, Casey wants to get out of the city and wanted to know if I would go with him. "

Ellie, smiled. "Good for you."

Chuck looked up shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have spent so much with Morgan and its good to branch out. Is Sarah going with you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"No reason, its just that you three do lot of things together."

"Yeah, but Sarah and I aren't a couple, remember?"

"And."

"And, couples that aren't together, usually don't hang out."

"Whose fault is that?" Ellie saw the look her brother had on his face.

"Sorry Chuck, I shouldn't blame you or her but someone or something is to blame. You're not seeing Hannah because you realized that she would never take Sarah's place and she's not seeing what's his face?"

"Daniel."

Just his name made his skin crawl. Just thinking that she had been with him. That maybe he was the reason that she turned to him and he turned to Hannah. Either way he was glad that Sarah saw the light and that Daniel knew that he couldn't break up the team, break up Sarah and him.

"Yeah Daniel? What happened to him?"

"Went back to DC I think." Chuck didn't know why he went back to DC but he still had a feeling that things with Daniel or someone like him was still coming around the corner.

**NEXT DAY**

Chuck stared at his phone. Wondering whether to let Sarah know or not, but he hadn't talked to her in over a week and Casey would be with him. Putting the phone down, he grabbed his bag and met Casey in the back. Walking to the trunk, Chuck tossed his bag in and saw that the trunk was full of camping and assorted military weapons and equipment. Closing the trunk, Casey got in and Chuck followed. Backing out they hit the interstate. Heading South on #5 Chuck finally started to relax. His body didn't ache, and he figured that it was the fresh sea air that was hitting his face as he rolled down the window. Seeing several signs for camping, Chuck was beginning to feel hopeful that the next few days would be exactly what he needed. Passing several signs, Casey kept going. Reaching Del Mar Beach and Marina Chuck sat up. As Casey kept going till the crowded highways began to look sparse and very military. Casey turned east of the highway coming up to a bend. Slowing down Chuck looked at the sign then at Casey. As Casey had the biggest smile on his face, like a child at Christmas. Coming up to the gate a Marine stepped out of the small guard's gate. "Welcome to Camp Pendleton, your identification sir."

Casey passed the young soldier his id. "Thank you, Major Casey."

The Marine looked at the id. "I will need a pass for Agent Carmichael."

"Yes Major, one moment. Do you have id?"

Chuck looked in his wallet but it he never thought that he needed his spy id. Then Casey reached down into the glove box and pulled out for the Marine, Chuck's aka Charles Carmichael's id. "Here you go."

The Marine nodded then returned to the guard house. Moments later, the Marine returned with Casey's id and pass as well as one for Chuck. Chuck looked at the id hanging from a Camp Pendleton lanyard.

Chuck quickly pulled it over his head and looked at it as it dangled. Chuck had a faint smile on his face as he looked at the lanyard and what it stood for. He had a simple life, then went from a zero to sixty and beyond that with a click of an email. This id was more than a camp pass it had finally verified that Casey saw him as an equal. Even though Casey was still hired to protect Chuck, his small gestures such as this had erased that line. Casey returned the salute as the Marine stood stoic as Casey put the car into drive and headed up the road.

Driving the main road to the dormitories. Chuck watched as men and women where either running or were involved in some sort of training drills. Pulling up to what Chuck thought were offices were actually dorms. Casey got out as two Marines walked up, saluted then introduced themselves. Casey returned the greeting. The two Marines took their bags. Casey grabbed his guns and followed with Chuck in tow.

Chuck watched Casey as he seemed to be in his element in the grounds. The respect and admiration he received from the soldiers and trainees. Even Chuck again had to appreciate how far they had come in their relationship. Climbing a set of stairs Chuck followed and was led to a hallway and two dorms side by side. The one on the right, the Marine opened first door. "Your room as requested Major Casey."

"Thank you, Private Thompson." The Marine then walked to the next room, opening the door. "Your room, Mr. Carmichael." Chuck walked closer to the door and walked in turning towards the Marine. Nodding a thankyou. "Supper is at 17:00 hours Major."

Casey nodded, and the two Marines left. Casey walked next door. "Sorry for the bit of deception on my part, but I didn't know if you would have come otherwise. It's not an official trip but its something I like to do once in awhile, you know keep up the marksmanship." "You mean your trigger finger."

"Yeah." Casey laughed then walked to his room, returning with his bag of guns.

"I'm going to check in my guns and say hi to a few people before supper. "Feel free to do whatever you want, but make sure you have your id on at all times. I might now vouch for you if you get into trouble." Chuck looked up and with a bit a worriedness in his voice. "Oh, thanks."

Chuck walked around his small but quaint room at least it had a window.

Chuck closed his door and headed down the hall and down the stairs. Heading outside he walked the camp, talked to a few people in passing and of course asked for directions. Finally finding the mess hall, he joined Casey who had changed into his army gear making it a little harder to find him at first. Casey introduced Chuck to his colleagues and others sitting at the table. He was addressed as a CIA analyst.

Chuck sat down and looked at what he was wearing. Casey turned to face him. "We will get you some different clothes in the morning. Chuck smiled.

The next morning, Chuck got up and saw that there was a new uniform and his hiking boots beside. Chuck picked up the note, have breakfast then meet me at the the gunnery.

Chuck got dressed and took a look in the mirror then grabbed his phone taking a picture, this was one thing he didn't want to forget.

Catching the end of breakfast, he enjoyed the assortment and what was left. Enjoying a peaceful breakfast, he grabbed another coffee then headed out the door. He remembered where he gunnery was and saw Casey wiping down his weapons. "Morning."

"Morning sleep well?"

"Not bad, a lot busier than back home."

"Yeah but you get use to it."

Chuck walked up to Casey and looked out towards the targets. "You up for some shooting practice."

Casey knew that this was a big step for him but after working with Cole, Chuck had slowly chiselled away at his fear of guns, but only Casey knew. Sarah didn't know and wouldn't understand. Chuck recalled the last conversation they had. She appreciated the fact that Chuck hadn't changed and that guns weren't apart of his character. Taking a moment Chuck reached for the gun and stood adjacent to Casey. "Now remember to adjust for wind and remember that the pull back might not be what your use to."

Chuck put on his yellow lensed glasses and his ear piece and took his stance. Aiming he took a breath and fired. Casey came behind him and lowered his shoulder a bit. Chuck closed one eye and emptied the magazine. Putting his gun down the two walked towards the target as Casey inspected the shots. "Not bad Bartowski." Pointing at the two that landed on the targets bottom right. "See these."

Chuck looked at the shots. "Yeah."

"The wind caught these bullets pulling them down towards the right. Wait if you can then allow the wind to carry the bullets rather than redirecting them." Chuck nodded then walked back. Chuck tried again and this time he was able to keep all the shots on the target. Packing up his equipment Casey faced him.

"Chuck you want to check out a few of the training courses?"

"Sure."

Chuck followed Casey and was equipped with a tactical uniform and padding and a paint ball rifle. Suiting up Casey and Chuck quickly joined the training in progress. The young Marines were excited to battle the two and Chuck was finally able to put all his years of playing video games into practice. Casey looked at Chuck as they waited for the bell to sound to start the training. "Hey, Chuck no cheating."

"What, me. Don't need to. This will be all me."

Casey grunted. The bell sounded, and the training began. Casey and Chuck ran through the obstacle course dodging paint ball pellets. Chuck ran and slid over cars and barricades and fired when he could. Chuck could hear the Marines trying to find them as he hid. When the close was clear Chuck stood up and fired a round of shots hitting the Marines. The bell sounded, and Casey walked up to Chuck to see if he had any paint spots on him. Impressed he smiled and said. "All you?"

Chuck laughed. "All me like I said."

The Marines high fived each other and headed into the lockers to changed. Chuck and Casey sat down on the bench outside their dorms. "So, you did this?"

"Yeah, years ago, then I was transferred to DC then did some stints over seas then ended up with you."

"Not bad career move right?"

"Yeah you can say that."

Chuck loved showing Casey how much they had grown in their relationship, and even sharing a few laughs here and there.

Casey got up. "Have to go and do my upgrades now, meet you at mess hall at 17:00 hours." Chuck got up and headed back to his room. A much-needed nap was in store.

After supper Chuck headed back to his dorm. Leaving the mess hall, he got turned around. He was sure that he had come in the far south doors. Turning himself around he headed back towards the mess hall. The parking lot near the main gate was almost vacant as civilians who worked there had left for the day and those Marines who lived on the base were leaving by foot. Chuck turned to head to his building hopefully in the right direction. Noticed an entourage of Naval jeeps. They had come in fast and headed towards what looked like a vacant building. Not thinking too much of how a Naval base worked he shrugged it off. Reaching his room, he turned off his light and said good night to a very productive day.

Turning over Chuck was awakened by voices that he thought at first were in his head. He had learned shortly after downloading the Intersect that his head never really quietened down and that he had described his head as idling when he slept. But this time the voices were not in his head but outside. Slipping out of his covers he reached the window and saw four or five men outside near the jeeps that he had seen earlier in the evening. Looking at the clock it read 4:00 o'clock. Looking back out, the voices were muffled so it was hit or miss on what he was hearing. But then one voice caught his attention. What looked like an older man medium height compared to him and Casey called out. Chuck instantly flashed. The name Alex Coburn popped up. Chuck turned inwardly. "Who is Alex Coburn? And why did Casey acknowledge."


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER two**

Chuck stretched his neck further to get a better look out towards the parking lot, but the small group quickly dispersed out of view. He could still hear people talking but Casey's voice he did not hear again. Cars started up and drove off, the next thing Chuck heard was Casey entering his room. Still curious because of the flashes, he felt obligated to find out why, because Casey responded, and the name didn't sound familiar to him. But Chuck knew that this flash was new not like the others, so he figured that it had to be apart of the last upgrade when Bryce came looking for the Intersect but why? This flash had no connections with the team that he knew of, but when Casey acknowledged he knew that sooner or later the team would be involved. Looking at the clock, he had to find out who the older man was but there was nothing he could do tonight. Maybe once he got back to Castle he could do some digging into the name. Covering up, he laid there then succumbed the sleep.

The next morning Casey waited for Chuck to get up. He was dressed in army attire, so Chuck did the same. Entering the hallway, they greeted each other then headed to the mess hall for a bite. Grabbing their trays, they found a seat near the window. Chuck sat down and grabbed his napkin. "So. what are we going to do today?"

Casey took a sip of his coffee. Then put his cup down. Looking up at Chuck. "I thought maybe some under water simulations and maybe a ride in a tank?"

Chuck swallowed. "Did you say tank?"

Casey smiled slightly. "Yeah. We can catch the end of the training session this afternoon. You up for it?"

Chuck smiled. "Oh Yes."

Casey took Chuck down to the ocean and equipped him with his diving gear. Casey gave him the quick version because he knew that Chuck could handle the information and not risk his life even if it was underwater. Chuck sat down near Casey as the inflatable dingy headed out to their check point. Checking his settings Casey went first, once Casey had disappeared underwater Chuck pressed the mouth piece securely around his lips and fell backwards. Chuck took a deep breath and let his gear do the work. Spinning around he found Casey. Swimming beside him they swam up to their target. The first target was easy, but Chuck knew that Casey wouldn't be easy on him. The second and third targets had their difficulties, but Chuck did exactly what he was told to do. The final task was further away, and the water wasn't as clear as the other areas had been. Chuck heard Casey report in his ear but was unable to respond. Casey swam near the check point, but Chuck hadn't reported in yet. Chuck swam in the direction he needed to go but felt that things weren't right. Chuck dove down further and swam along the ocean floor. Finally, he was able to send a signal to Casey but as he floated upward his tank failed to give him the air he needed. Chuck knew that he couldn't freak out which would cause him to lose more air. Checking how far he was from the surface he placed his feet on the oceans floor then with all his strength he pushed upwards. Casey waited on the surface as the waves picked up. Checking his gear, he got ready to go down and find Chuck, but he too was running low on air. Turning towards the dingy to grab another tank, Casey heard a gasp as Chuck sprang out of the water tearing off his gear. Casey and the other Marines grabbed Chuck and pulled him out of the water. Casey grabbed an arm and sat near Chuck removing his gear. Chuck sat up. Waving that he was fine. Casey sat back. "Man, you ok?"

"Yeah." In between breaths.

"Does this happen often?"

"It can but you did good by coming to the surface. Sometime when it happens underwater, your swimming buddy can share their air till you get to the surface.

"What if you don't have that option?"

"You get to the surface or take the air of someone else." Chuck didn't like the thought of taking the air of someone else but if they were a bad guy maybe, but just the same it was a hard pill to swallow.

The dingy headed back to the beach and Chuck got out, taking a look at the ocean. _'Things could have ended differently'_ Chuck thought to himself. "Chuck?"

"Yeah, coming."

"You did good. Its not something you want to have happen but this job anything can happen and that is why we train these Marines. Even though you ran out of air, this gave them the training practice they needed, they are ready for anything."

Chuck felt a bit better, but a little water logged. "You want to cancel the tank?"

"Chuck dropped his gear off and half ran half walked over to Casey. "No way man, I'm still breathing."

Chuck and Casey quickly changed then ran through camp heading towards the vehicle compound. Chuck looked up at the huge tank that rolled around the cement barricade. Casey motioned for Chuck to enter the the tank. Chuck jumped up and slipped through the port hole. Even though his tall frame made it difficult he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity for anything. Casey headed back behind the tower wall, placing a head set on. The driver closed the port hole and started up the tank. Chuck sat back watching through the small window. The tank drove up and over the terrain like hot butter on toast. Chuck saw the tower and knew that his time was almost over. Sighing to himself Casey got on the radio. "Carmicheal, blow up the target."

Chuck wasn't sure if he was hearing what he heard with all the noise. The driver slowed down then sat idle. Turning around he got up and switched seats with Chuck. Getting the jist of the gears, Chuck rolled the tank forward then eyed the target. Gave the command then pressed the trigger. The tank shot forward then jolted back. Chuck watched as the target was neutralized. Turning the nozzle around Chuck rolled the tank back towards the tower. The port hole was opened, and Chuck jumped out. "And that's how you do that."

Chuck looked back at the destroyed target. "That was so cool."

Casey took his headset off and thanked the personal in the booth and headed out.

Chuck walked towards him. "Thanks man, that was fun."

"My pleasure, so you want to become a Marine?"

"No thanks, this weekend was enough."

"Well let's end this weekend with a drink."

"Sounds good to me."

Chuck and Casey headed into a local watering hole where some of the Marines that they had worked with the last few days joined them. Chuck sat back after chatting with a few of the Marines and Casey and watched the events unfold. The evening ended with the Marines that were left having an impromptu rendition of the Marine song. Chuck sat back and listened.

From the Halls of Montezuma  
To the shores of Tripoli;  
We fight our country's battles  
In the air, on land, and sea;  
First to fight for right and freedom  
And to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title  
Of United States Marine.  
Our flag's unfurled to every breeze  
From dawn to setting sun;  
We have fought in every clime and place  
Where we could take a gun;  
In the snow of far-off Northern lands  
And in sunny tropic scenes,  
You will find us always on the job  
The United States Marines.  
Here's health to you and to our Corps  
Which we are proud to serve;  
In many a strife we've fought for life  
And never lost our nerve.  
If the Army and the Navy  
Ever look on Heaven's scenes,  
They will find the streets are guarded  
By United States Marines.

The room roared with Marines shouting BooYah! And toasting.

Casey sat down. Chuck could see that he was having a lot of fun but he wasn't in his twenties anymore. Ordering another beer, he took his time to enjoy. For Casey the morning had come quicker than he wanted it to. Then he would be back doing the same old routine. But both Chuck and Casey hoped that a mission would come their way, being benched had run its course . Chuck looked at his watch, it was half past two. Taking one last sip he put his glass down and got up. Casey did the same and the two said good night to the bar and headed back to camp.

The next day, Chuck rolled over, not feeling the greatest, but he got up begrudgently and packed. Meeting Casey for breakfast, Chuck figured that he looked pretty good despite how much he had to drink last night. Casey on the other hand saw Chuck in a differnet light, bringing him another cup of coffee. It was pretty quiet in the hall as the Marines who didn't have the day off were off still sleeping or on their morning hike.

"Thanks." As Chuck took the cup from Casey.

"This was fun, thanks for the invite."

"Yeah it was fun. Would you do it again?"

Chuck looked at him, then everted his eyes. Then laughed. "Honestly, not anytime soon. But it was fun."

"You did good. I could see you as a Marine."

"Yeah right, look how long it took me to get this far with the CIA."

"Yeah but you did it on your own terms, even with the super computer in your head."

"I guess, but you need to be made of something special to give your life to your country."

"Well you, Sarah and I do it everyday."

"I guess we do."

Casey could see that the mention of her name didn't sit well. And being Casey he inquired. "So what's up with you and Walker? You haven't been yourselves since before Prague."

"Well if I could turn back time I wouldn't have gone to Prague in the first place."

Chuck got up and headed to the door.

"Why do you say that?"

"Prague was a mistake and it caused the team to break up and it caused a big rift between Sarah and I"

"But I thought you had fixed it, after Mexico."

Chuck opened the door and walked out. "Well looks can be decieving."

Heading back to the dorms, Chuck grabbed his bag and left his room. Tossing his bag in the back of Casey's car, he finally pulled his phone out and saw that he had missed a few calls from Morgan, Ellie and Sarah. But she didn't leave a message.

The drive back home seemed faster than it did to get there. Pulling up to the back of their complex Casey turned and coasted into his spot. Putting into drive he looked up to see a familiar face standing in the entrance to the complex. Chuck didn't see her at first. Shouting out some tacticle moves that he had made with the tank was interrupted when he saw who was standing there. Casey walked to the back. "I'll take your bags." Chuck nodded and closed the trunk. Walking towards Sarah.

"Sarah."

"Casey." Casey turned to look at Chuck giving him a nod. In other words fix what's broken.

Chuck slipped his hands into his back pockets and walked towards Sarah.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Ellie asked me over for coffee. That's why I'm here."

"That's fine."

"She told me that you and Casey went camping?"

Chuck started walking into the courtyard. "Well I wouldn't say camping. Well it was a camp – Camp Pendleton."

"He took you to Camp Pendleton!"

"Yeah."

Chuck didn't like the look she had on her face. Trying to reassure her. "No worries I am here, almost drowned though."

"What?"

Chuck sat down by the fountian. Sarah joined him but took her time. This was a big step for both of them since they hadn't talked for some time.

"We did some training tasks and we were underwater and both our tanks sprang a leak or something and I was left without air."

Sarah sat back with a worried look on her face.

"But it was an interesting experience. Then Casey let me drive a tank."

Sarah smiled as she listened to his stories. The time flew by as Sarah shared her few days at Orange Orange with Chuck. Though Chuck didn't plan to see her it wasn't the worst thing to end his long weekend. Sarah got up. "I better be heading back."

Chuck got up and pushed his chair in and walked Sarah to her car. He saw where she was parked and was surpised that he hadn't seen it when they came home. Opening the door for her, she got in and Chuck closed the door. Crouching down he hung his arms on the ledge of the window. "You planning to go to work?"

"Work."

"Yeah, at the Buy More? I noticed that you haven't been…."

"Yeah about that."

"You don't need to explain. I guess we are both guilty of avoiding things."

Sarah started her car. Chuck stood up and backed away. Waving as Sarah waved then drove off. Chuck watched her until her car turned the corner. Walking back Casey was waiting by the door. "And?"

"It's a start."

**A WEEK LATER**

Sitting down in Castle, the events of last weekend still bothered Chuck. Chuck kept replaying the name Alex Coburn in his head. He had never heard that name being associated with Casey or any other alias that he might have used since joining team Bartowski. The last three years Chuck assumed that he had knew everything about Casey. Chuck remembered a few names, alias and relationships like Sugar Bear, forcing him to laugh to himself but the laughter quickly faded when he remembered that Casey didn't reply to the man as would someone who might have been mistakened to be someone else. Chuck walked over to his computer. Either the person who mentioned the name thought that Casey was that person or not either way why didn't he answer.

Chuck typed the name Alex Coburn into the one of the search engines. A random list came up. Chuck clicked on the first few names but found nothing. Turning to another search he clicked on a new window and opened up the CIA's search engine. Chuck typed in Casey's name and up came Casey's impressive resume. Chuck clicked and read his bio trying to find the name Alex Coburn. Eliminating such factors as possible names of missions, confidant informers, men and even women that he had worked with and whether Alex was a name of a woman or a man. But after a few hours Chuck realized that his findings within the files never mentioned anything before he joined the NSA other than the missions with his Delta Team and some Marine Ops. Chuck continued to click and close files finally clicking on a file that opened a jpeg. The photo uploaded and it showed a group of guys that were obviously much younger than Casey is now. Zooming in to get a better look, he recognized one face that he swore he saw at Camp Pendleton last weekend. Chuck looked to the bottom right hand corner trying to read what was written down. Reading the names left to right Johnson, Hendricks, Salman, Keller, Coburn, Rogers, Templeton, Carver, Forrest. Chuck flashed again on the name and face he saw that night. _**Colonel James Keller. Dishonourable discharged, Ring Travel Order, Honduras 1989**__._ Chuck didn't like flashing on anyone associated with the team because he didn't like what ended up finding. He had flashed on Sarah's past several times and at the beginning it chiselled away at who he thought she saw. But Sarah would always redeem herself and remind him that – that was her past and that she wasn't that person anymore.

But to flash on something associated with Casey was not something he had done in a long time. The last time he flashed on his past was when his Sensai was back in town. Chuck rolled back to another counter to grab a pile of USB drives. Grabbing a few at a time he searched for the one that had that mission on it. Thinking he had the right one he rolled back towards his computer an placed the USB next to his mouse. Chuck stared back at the photo, one person looked familiar, but the person known on the photo as Alex Coburn did not.

Chuck was enthroned in the photo and didn't realized that Sarah was standing over him. Startled by her presence he looked up and backwards, when he heard her say that the guy on the right looked like Casey. Chuck did a double take not sure what he just heard was what he had heard. Just then Casey walked in and Chuck quickly shut his monitor off. Casey looked but didn't say anything. Sarah and Chuck looked back at him not sure what to say either. Casey turned toward the meeting room. "Beckman wants to see us."

Chuck nodded but goes back to press his monitor on. "Now Bartowski!"

Beckman signed off with another routine check in, but there was no mention of a new mission. Her teaching the team a lesson was becoming a drag, but secretly they probably didn't mind the down time for at least a little bit longer. Casey headed up stairs to finish his shift, Chuck headed back to his computer, but it didn't take for Sarah long to return. Chuck turned his monitor back and continued to stare at the photo. Sarah rolled up a chair then placed her hand on Chuck's arm getting his attention. Chuck looked at her hand then looked up at her. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

"You going to tell me what is going on here?"

"This?"

"That's a start."

Chuck turned his chair, but Sarah's hand was still on his forearm. They both stared at her hand as she instinctively ran her thumb over the same spot. Chuck took a deep breath. Focussing on her question he diverted his eye up to hers. Sarah then slid her hand back resting it on her lap.

"I don't know if it means anything. Last weekend I was awaken to a group of men talking near the parking lot near our dorm. The one man who I only got a glimpse of spoke first then a few more joined in but it wasn't till the older fellow said the name Alex Coburn that I saw Casey. But Casey just stared at the man.

"Did he say anything?"

"That's the funny part. He didn't say anything, even if Casey was mistaken wouldn't you think that he would have said something but he just stood there then when the group dispersed, the next thing I heard was Casey entering his room."

Sarah leaned into the desk. "Well that person could definitely be Casey."

"And the name?"

"It could be an alias just like Sarah was one of mine at the beginning. But it suit me so I kept it."

Chuck smiled. "I do like that name."

Sarah blushed slightly.

"But why wouldn't Casey tell us about this name?"

"Maybe once the mission was over or whatever this picture represented it wasn't needed anymore."

"But how are to believe that this person is Casey."

Sarah got up. "We don't. If Casey hasn't mentioned it after three years, then its not worth our time. Plus, you have other things to do like work."

"I am working."

"No, the other job that you have been avoiding. You have a shift in 30 minutes."

"I don't have my uniform?"

"There's a spare in your locker."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we put one in there in case you didn't have time to change after a mission. So, get to work and I'll drive you home after your shift. I have inventory to do at the Orange Orange. Casey is done early, so your mine."

Chuck got up and headed to the back to change. He didn't expect Sarah to be waiting for him.

"Don't you trust me?"

Sarah titled her head. "Nope."

They headed upstairs and walked to the door. Sarah unlocked the door as Chuck headed out. Turning on his heels, looking back at her. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Good bye Chuck."

Chuck slipped his hands into pocket and smiled. Sarah closed the door and watched him walk towards the Buy More.

Chuck was welcomed back by the crew and as the minions disappeared Chuck slumped into his chair staring around at the quiet Buy More. He didn't plan to spend his Friday night staring at an empty aisle. After an hour, Casey had left through the side door heading home. Grabbing one of his of site lap tops, he logged into his files from Castle. He wanted to find out a bit more and if nothing transpired after this he would let it go as Sarah has said that it might have been one of his old alias's. Chuck typed in the name James Keller. He knew he had flashed on him earlier and taking the info from the flash he typed in doing a variety of searches that had any association with Casey. Chuck opened up Keller's redacted file, confirming his dishonourable discharge, but the deeper he searched he found out that he was rumoured to have connections with the same group that the three of them had been looking into a few months back. That same connection that got them benched. The familiar name The Ring, Casey's Sensai, Alex Coburn and now Keller. Chuck typed in the last known date that Coburn and Keller were together 1989. If Casey was this Coburn person, he would have been in his early 20's. Chuck brought up the photo cropped and edited the photo sending the new image to the printer. Rummaging through the drawers he failed to find what he was looking for. Grabbing the photo, he headed to the cage and grabbed one of the magnify glasses. Flipping the photo over he took the magnify glass and scanned the attire of the two men. Chuck scanned Keller's picture first, instantly flashing on his badge and on his uniform. Coming out of the flash he heard his name being called over the intercom. Morgan had to let him know that Sarah was in the building. Chuck walked back out towards Sarah and Sarah could tell that he had just flashed again. Seeing him holding the picture she gave him a stern look, then noticing that the crew was watching. She walked up to him grabbing his tie then staring into his eyes. Whispering. "Did you flash?" The crew still watching. Chuck nodded, Sarah stepped up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. Chuck closed his eyes and let her warm lips do what they do best. Chuck opened his eyes as Sarah stepped down and looked at the crew. Morgan very pleased that they were working things out. Lester and Jeff gocked as Sarah leaned over the counter. "You ready to go Chuck?"

Chuck walked over and returned his lap top to the shelf and walked back out. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Chuck headed out and embraced the fresh air. Sarah looked at Chuck wanting answers. Chuck walked over to her car and told her that they needed to talk. Sarah jumped inside and headed down the street to a local coffee house. Finding a table in the corner Chuck got their coffees and gave Sarah the photo and the magnify glass. "What am I looking at?"

Chuck pointed to the emblem. "This is what you flashed on?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's the Chinese consulates emblem. You would have remembered that when you flashed on Mei Ling Cho a few years ago."

Chuck sat back. "Yeah that's right."

"Chuck, I know that this doesn't sit right with you and most times you're right on but what if this is nothing but a mistaken identity or someone in a picture that looks like Casey. Unless Casey has or had another name I don't know what else we can do?"

"Maybe your right, but you had a given name and you changed it once you became a spy, you had several names. Maybe Casey had one as well. Maybe the John Casey we know is not who he says he is. And why is Keller in the picture, literally and metaphorically."

Sarah knew that Chuck wouldn't stop looking into it especially when it came to the team. She just hoped that this digging wouldn't open up another Pandora's Box that they couldn't put the lid back on.

"What else did you flash on?"

"Why do you think that I flashed on something else?"

Sarah pointed to the emblem. "Because you haven't stopped looking at the emblem.

Chuck took a sip of his coffee. "I did another search on Keller." Sarah sat up. "Keller has ties with the The RING and some connection with the Chinese Consulate."

"The one in LA?"

Chuck shook his head. "No Poland."

Sarah wished that she could take back what she had just thought. Chuck had just opened up the infamous Pandora's Box.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER three**

Sarah wished she had not encouraged Chuck to be independent and go with his gut but this one she too felt that there was more to what Chuck had flashed on. There were too many coincidences with Keller and him 'just' happening to be at the Camp the same weekend that Chuck and Casey planned to be there. If it was planned, then why didn't Casey say anything when Keller said the name Alex. She agreed with Chuck that it didn't makes sense none of this made sense. Sarah looked at Chuck as he nursed his coffee. Knowing that they had this information the next step was what to do with it. They still didn't know if Coburn was even Casey or what connections Casey had with Keller, the other burning question was 'Why was Keller back in the picture'.

"The Ring?" Those words didn't taste right as she took a swig of coffee to lessen the distaste in her mouth.

"Yeah the same organization or whatever you want to call it that got us benched."

"Maybe we should tell Casey?"

Chuck looked up. "No not yet, I don't want to hear it or feel it if we are wrong. You know that last time that I flashed on his past I couldn't swallow for a long time and his fingers around my neck left bruises."

"Then what?"

"Go and find out who this Alex Coburn was or who is he? Then we can maybe go to Casey."

Chuck wasn't 100% sure that even if they found something new, would telling Casey would be a good idea. But the one thing that would save their hides would be that there was a connection to the one thing that got them benched.

The next day Sarah drove up to the complex and noticed Casey driving the other direction. Walking up to Chuck's door, she knocked. Chuck opened the door. Sarah smiled as he stood there still in his pajamas.

Chuck smiled and said hello and noticed the tray of coffees and Danishes. It beat the bowl of Captain Crunch that lined his bowl. "Sorry I didn't call but I was up early thinking about what we talked about and I think…" Chuck smiled and grabbed the tray. "Come in. We partake of this wonderful tray first."

"I saw Casey driving off? Any idea why he's up this early?"

"No, but he has been eating a lot of pie lately from a place called the Pie Shack. The man loves his pies." As Chuck looks at Sarah. Smiling back Chuck leaned in a placed a small kiss on her cheek. "That's for the coffee."

"What do I get for the Danishes?"

Chuck looked at her not sure what to say.

"It's okay Chuck, just teasing." But inside she wouldn't mind having another kiss.

Chuck placed the tray down on the table as Sarah sat down as he passed her a cup and Danish. They enjoyed sitting there as Chuck resumed watching his cartoons.

"What was your favourite cartoon to watch on Saturday mornings?"

Chuck took a bite of his Danish. "I don't think I had one?

Chuck turned to look at Sarah. "What? Really? Come on you had to have one?"

"What was yours?"

"Well you couldn't beat Bugs Bunny, and Hercules, classic Superman, Shazam."

Sarah nodded.

"None?"

"I recognized the names, but I don't remember watching much TV."

Chuck saw that sad look on her face again. Turning up the volume. "Well its never to late to start. You enjoy the last Danish and I'll get dressed, then we can go?"

"Go where?"

"I assume that your early appearance at my door wasn't just for me but to go and find out some answers to our questions?"

"You know me well?"

"Yes, and I like that?"

Sarah smiled as Chuck took his bowl and coffee to the kitchen. Getting comfortable Sarah settled to watch an episode of Bugs Bunny. Chuck stopped shy of the hallway and smile. Remembering how it was before Prague and after their time at the motel, they were a real couple. Trying to balance spending time together and being spies. And hoping for that first chance to show how they really felt about each other.

Chuck showered and changed and grabbed a bag just in case, cause with Sarah you never know where she'd take them.

Chuck walked out hearing Sarah laugh made his heart skip a beat. Chuck waited till the credits scrolled on the screen before he came back in. Sarah smiled still laughing. "It must have been a good show?"

"Yeah, funny how we laugh more now at these shows than we did when we were younger."

"All the time. You ready to go?"

Sarah stood up. "Yeah."

Chuck turned off the tv and grabbed his keys. Locking up they headed to the back. Sarah had put her top down on her car as Chuck helped secure the locks. Dropping his bag and computer bag into the back, next to hers then sliding into the passenger seat. Sarah backed out and headed north. Chuck slid down and felt the warm breeze hit his face as they drove through traffic.

"So where do you want to look first?"

"The Maritime Research Center?"

"Where's that?"

As Sarah drove onto the interstate. "San Francisco."

"San Fran?" As Chuck looked at her.

"Yeah, I thought of going to Camp Pendleton but when I inquired to stop by they recommended going to the Research Center and checking out their files. They figured that what I was looking for would probably be answered there."

"And do you realize that it takes 6 hours by car?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"It's Saturday. We have an appointment for 2 pm with the Department Head then he has allowed us to look at the archives till 9:00 am Monday and you don't work, and neither do I."

"So, you have this all planned."

"Yup." As she smiled, she shoulder checked, then merging into the middle lane.

"And who takes 6 hours to get to San Fran."

Chuck shook his head smiling. He was glad that he had packed an over night bag.

Sarah drove for the first half of the trip stopping at a place called the In-N-out Burger. Grabbing a bite and some snacks for the road. Sarah tossed her keys to Chuck. Chuck welcomed the trust and settled in adjusting the seat and mirrors slightly. Chuck was back on the #5 and headed north. Sarah leaned her chair back and succumbed to sleep. Chuck drove the rest of the way and followed the GPS to the Research Center pulling up to the Administration building. Shutting off the car, Chuck turned to face Sarah. Her hair had been blown around and had now covered her face. With his right hand he carefully pulled back the loose stands of hair, uncovering her face. Making sure he had all the strands pulled back, he thought of ways he could romantically wake her up, but his fumbling fingers woke her up. Sitting up, Chuck removed his hand and placed it on the console. Sarah looked around then smiled. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah, I only had to turn up volume a little bit."

Sarah playfully slapped him. Getting out they pulled up the cover, sealing up the car, grabbing their gear.

Sarah walked ahead of Chuck as they reached the doors. The doors looked familiar to her as she had spent some time there doing training one summer shortly after Langston Graham had recruited her. Chuck held the door open for her and they walked toward the main desk.

The lady at the desk was a civilian so pleasantries wasn't necessary. She looked up.

"Good after noon can I help you?"

"Yes, Agent Walker and Charmicheal CIA here to meet with Corporal Chase Nixon. We have an appointment."

"Yes, Agent Walker and Charmicheal we have been expecting you."

The lady stood up and grabbed her keys and key card along with key card passes for Chuck and Sarah. They followed her down the hall to the elevator then headed down to the archival department. Scanning her card, they entered the archival room where a man stood looking at some files. "Corporal. Agents Walker and Carmicheal to see you."

The man turned around and walked towards them. "Thanks Mrs. Jones that will be all."

"Agent Walker."

"Corporal."

They shook hands then hugged. Chuck looked a little confused. Sarah quickly explained. "We worked together years ago when I first was an agent. I was attending a few training sessions when I met Chase Nixon, he was my leader."

"Corporal Chase Nixon I would like you to meet my partner Charles Carmicheal."

Chuck extended his hand and shook the Corporal's hand. A slight wave of jealousy ran through his veins but when he looked at him the distinct line of aging it comforted him a bit. Especially when Sarah asked about his wife and kids.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"So, Sarah now that we got all the pleasantries out, I looked into your request and this is what I found out. The three walked around to the table and saw a small piles of boxes. They both looked at each other and figured that their trip wasn't worth their effort for a few boxes. "I found these to start but I also found those."

He pointed to a large trolley with four boxes stack on top of each other, 2 boxes deep with three across. Chuck quickly added up the boxes counting around 28 in total. "I hope it helps. We don't often get requests to find missing Marines old school. Most of our documents are on computer."

"We looked but couldn't find what we are looking for. So hopefully someone left some information for us."

"Well good luck. There is a 24 hour food court on the second floor as this is a Research Center. So, you are welcome to leave as you please. If you have any questions, please give me a call."

"Thanks Chase."

Chuck waved a good bye as Sarah walked him to the door. Chuck walked over to the table and grabbed the four boxes off the table and rearranged the room to make it work for them. Chuck sat at the far end and Sarah sat to his right facing the hall. The glass walls made it look less prison like. A small window allowed a small glimpse to the outside world but otherwise the room looked like an archival library. Sarah walked in and grabbed a white board marker and jotted down some of Chucks notes on the board. She started by drawing a line cutting the board in half. The top half was what they wanted to know about Alex Coburn /Keller and Casey and Keller. The board filled up quickly with info on Casey and Keller but after four hours nothing was found on Coburn. Sarah put her file down then looked up at Chuck. She could see that he was fading as much as she was. "Chuck."

Looking up. "Yeah."

"Let's take a break."

"Should we?"

Sarah got up and reached out her hand. "Yes."

Heading to the main floor the main area was quiet as visitors walked in and out of the museum part. Sarah took Chuck on a short tour ending up at the food court. Chuck grabbed a tray and passed it to Sarah. Looking at her. "We are eating right, not just saying we are going to eat and….."

"Yes, Chuck we are going to eat." Sarah loved that part of Chuck, but nothing was going to prevent her from enjoying some time with him. Things were going pretty well and they were at a good place and she didn't want to jeopardize it. Chuck was amazed at the food selection. Knowing that he had a burger earlier he chose pasta, a salad and garlic toast. Sarah grabbed the same and adding a few more item they paid and found a seat by the window.

Digging into their meal, they enjoyed the first few bites. "So, you said that you have been here before, is that why you figured we come here?"

"Yes, I knew that heading to the East Coast might look a bit suspicious but heading close by there wouldn't be as many questions. Plus, we looked at all we had access to again without raising any red flags."

"And this Nixon fella?"

"He was a leader for the session I was in and being in my late teens I was an easy target for opinionated agents."

"Figures."

"So, I guess he felt sorry for me and took me under his wing but I think that Graham asked him to."

"That sounds more like it. What was the session."

"Researching and basically digging when you don't know where to start."

"Like us." They both laughed.

"Exactly."

Grabbing some coffees they headed back downstairs with a new perspective on finding some answers. Chuck grabbed the box that had all the recruits that came out of California that fit the description from the photo that Chuck had found back in LA. Male, late teens early twenties; 5'6 to 6'6 that could be recruited for a secret op assignment. Chuck took the list of names that ended up being over a hundred. Then he took that list and shortened it to those that came back after training and those who didn't. Then he took that list and crossed referenced it to assignments that took this group of men and women over seas. He crossed out any that participated in Gulf War and stuck with missions in the Western Hemisphere. If nothing panned out he would then go to the other option. Sarah looked at all missions that had Keller's name attached to it. Little or big, she wanted to know where he came from. And the two agreed that if any thing that had Alex Coburn mentioned or even Casey they would put the file in the middle of the table.

Sarah had finished looking at her box when Chuck plopped another one beside her and as he grabbed another one for himself. Chuck looked at the clock on the wall and it read 10:30. Sitting down he saw that Sarah didn't look like she needed to be disturbed so he walked out and headed upstairs. Surprised that the food court had a few customers at that hour Chuck grabbed some more snacks, more coffee and headed back down stairs. He followed the hall back towards the elevators as he didn't want to get lost. As he pressed the button for the elevator he got a glimpse of an image reflected on the doors of the elevator. Turning around he looked at a photo of a group of men that when Chuck walked closer looked very similar to the one that he had shown Sarah earlier. But this time one name was changed but everything else was the same. Chuck put down the tray and grabbed his phone. Taking a picture, he headed back wondering why the same picture had been modified.

Placing the tray down he waited till Sarah acknowledged him. "Now what?"

Chuck pulled up the chair and showed her the photo, she too couldn't figure out why the names had been changed. It was like the name Alex Coburn was deliberately taken out, but why?

Chuck took his photo that he had brought from LA and uploaded the new picture that he had just taken to his computer bringing the photo up on his screen. Sarah moved in and the two looked at each photo. "Obviously his name changed but until we can prove that the one upstairs was modified we can only assume."

Chuck rolled his chair back and grabbed his coffee. The more they looked into this Alex fellow the more questions they had. Sarah kept her comment about the Pandora's box to herself, but she had to keep Chuck focussed.

"Chuck why don't we look at where Keller was and maybe then we can find out who he was with, then cross the names on this photo. And those who that aren't crossed off we can look further into."

Chuck nodded and tried to look enthusiastic, but it was starting to wear on him. Chuck grabbed the box that had the file name Honduras. Chuck opened the first file but the more he read the files it didn't make sense. It looked like someone just threw all the papers into the box with no care. Chuck dumped the box and started to organize the file and things that made sense he had Sarah make copies. Sarah came back around 4 with another tray of coffee seeing the table less crowded with papers. Chuck was facing the white board jotting down dates and times. Sarah walked in behind him moving closer as he stood staring at the white board. "I brought you a coffee."

Facing her. "Thanks."

"Any luck?"

"I did find a few negative of that photo dated 1989."

"And?"

"I was waiting for you."

Sarah grabbed the photos and walked around the corner to a tracing table. Turning in the light she placed the first negative down as they stared at it. Then she laid the others down and looked at them. Tossing the ones aside that weren't exact to the photo they already had. Chuck looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"Does this place have one of those microfilm projectors?"

Sarah wasn't sure if they had because it had been years since she had been there. Heading down the hall the two looked inside doors and under sheets looking for something close to what Chuck wanted. Finally, Sarah called for Chuck. Chuck heard what sounded like squeaky hinges coming down the hall. Chuck looked up to see Sarah rolling in the oddest microfilm projector he had ever seen. Hoping that it still worked Sarah grabbed the cord and plugged it in. Standing next to Chuck they crossed their fingers. The system beeped then started up. Chuck flipped the light and slowly the projector came on. Sitting down in front of it, Chuck placed the first negative on the glass and though the image was in a negative form he hoped that he could get a little better image without actually developing the photo. Adjusting the contrast and and brightness they were able to the photo. It was the same photo as Chuck had found earlier back in LA and it had listed one Alex Coburn. Giving the negative to Sarah he continued with the others. The next two were the same, the fourth he brought it up but this time the photo was the same, but the names had changed. Sarah noticed first as Chuck was still looking at other things on the photo. Smiling she grabbed his arm to stop adjusting. "Chuck can you flip the image?"

Chuck moved some dials and the photo was flipped. This time the names were easier to read. "What am I looking at?"

"Chuck, I think we have our answer."

Chuck looked at the Sarah as she pointed to the names. Chuck read the names Johnson, Hendricks, Salman, Keller, Casey, Rogers, Templeton, Carver, Forrest. Chuck read them again out loud. "Johnson, Hendricks, Salman, Keller, Casey, Rogers, Templeton, Carver, Forrest."

Chuck stopped them looked at Sarah not sure what he had just said. Sarah looked at him. "Chuck, we have our answer."

Chuck smiled slightly. Looking back and forth to the screen and Sarah.

"Coburn is…"

"Casey."

Sarah turned to Chuck. "We did it, you did it."

As soon as those words left her lips they were pressed up again Chuck's. Sarah leaned in as Chuck finally realized what was going on he returned her kiss.

Sarah leaned back breaking the kiss. "Sorry."

Chuck licked his lips. "No, it fine."

"Its just…"

Chuck looked at her and he could either ignore the feelings or act on them. He chose the latter. Grabbing her chair, he pulled her forward and leaned in. Sarah followed lining up theirs lips. The kiss was subtle but carried a lot of feelings behind it. Sarah got up catching her breath. Walking away from Chuck. Chuck stood up knowing that this shouldn't have happened he leaned up against the table. Sarah walked back to him, reaching for his hand. "Remember our first real kiss."

"Yeah, bombs and all."

"You remember how it felt?"

"Everyday."

"And our next kiss."

"Everyone."

Sarah slid between Chuck's legs and placed his hands on her hips. "And this one."

Chuck titled his head slightly and leaned in. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck continued to kiss her as they had to make up some time. Sarah dropped her chin and rested it on Chuck's chest. Chuck held her close. "Wow maybe I should have done this sooner."

"Chuck."

"Right."

Chuck stood up, grabbed their coffees and her hand and walked over to the sitting area. Sitting down they finished off their coffees, kissed some more then fell asleep. Sarah awoke laying beside Chuck on the couch. His warmth was like a warm blanket, that felt so good after all that they had gone through since Prague. Trying not to wake him up she slipped out of his hold and headed to bathroom. Walking back Chuck was no longer sleeping but back staring at the white board. "Hey."

"I was hoping to catch some more sleep?"

"Oh sorry, we can."

"No, you look like you're onto something."

"So now that we have proof that John was now Alex by a photo we still don't know why. We have a when – 1989, Where."

"Honduras."

"Who – Keller."

"And our what?"

"Okay, we look for the what? What happened to this Alex guy in Honduras and where did Casey come from?"

"Chuck what about our how?"

"How?"

"How are we going to found out if Alex is actually Casey and why isn't there any information on it?"

"Maybe it was non-sanctioned? Or maybe it was something else?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"But we will have to look through every box again."

"Yeah I know but we also know a bit more than we did earlier."

"Ok." Sarah leaned in kissed his cheek, but Chuck swooped her closer and kissed her hard. Catching her breath, she settled on her side of the table.

They quickly went through the boxes that they felt would help them especially the two boxes that had the Honduras mission.

Sarah read her files to Chuck as Chuck made his notes.

_Honduras 1989 was a possibly a covert training mission that the USA had arranged to ween out potential special op candidates. The trainees were _Johnson, Hendricks, Salman, Keller, Coburn, Rogers, Templeton, Carver, Forrest. _Then seconds later the list changes to include Casey. So, what was Alex Coburn doing before that?_

Sarah looked around searching for a box that she had looked at earlier_. _ Chuck turned to see what Sarah was up to. Bending down looking into one of the boxes. "You said that the US had sent troops to Honduras as well to Saudi Arabia."

Chuck walked over to Sarah's side. "Yeah they felt that they needed some troops near by and there was an Air Base there."

"But were there covert missions there?"

"Probably."

"So, there might not be a list."

"No but there would be a manifest or flight plan."

Sarah grabbed a few files finally finding one that had a list of recruits from 1988 -1989. Sarah gave Chuck the list to scan. Chuck flipped the first page then the second. When he was about to flip to the third page he stopped then looked up. Sarah looked up then when she saw his face she stood by him. Chuck pointed to the last name. Lieutenant Alexander Coburn age 21. Born May 13, 1969 Laurel Mississippi.

Sarah smiled then went straight to her computer. Chuck rolled up his chair. Sarah typed in the name and birthdate and waited. Chuck hoped that this was the answers they were looking for. Sarah typed in her clearance code and waited. The computer scanned and hopefully they would have their answers. The scanning stopped and what they saw wasn't what they hoped for. Chuck pushed his chair back and stormed off. Sarah devastated as well just watched Chuck leave. She too was disappointed, but it didn't make sense seeing that Alexander Coburn had died in battle June 23, 1989 at 08:00 hours. Sarah grabbed the photo that Chuck had taken from the wall and looking at it again the photo was exactly the same as the negative but the only thing that had changed was that one name. Sarah looked at the date of the photo. A bit blurry, the info written on it to her it looked like June 24, 1989 01:00 hours. Sarah sat back tapping her lip with her pen. Tossing ideas and thoughts back and forth in her head. Then looking at what Chuck wrote on the white board. She noticed something that Chuck had written. Where did Alex end and Casey start?

Sarah looked at her computer. She knew that if she went forward with what she was thinking, she could get herself and Chuck into trouble. Then they would have to come clean to Beckman and Casey. She needed to be right and she needed to prove that Keller's surprised presence was connected to them getting benched. And if Keller was with the Ring, was he after Casey?

Sarah typed in Casey's name and this time she dug a bit deeper. She wanted to find out if Casey's file was similar to hers. She had several names before settling on Sarah Walker. But Casey didn't have any other names other than his alias for missions but not prior name or birth name. Sarah then searched his missions. She found out that he was in Honduras in 1989 and that his file had been redacted. Sarah then searched for his birth date. Sarah waited as the the search located her request. John Casey born May 13, 1969 Boise Idaho. Sarah typed the info again. The search came up with the same info. The only difference between Coburn and Casey was the year. Sarah then brought up Coburn's death certificate. Scanning down the page. Died in battle, no body found. Sarah then searched for his medical report. She knew that all soldiers would have had a medical and given dog tags. Reading Coburn's she read that he had was 5'9 dark hair, blue eyes and a small scar on his right cheek. As she read on she had the answers she needed. Logging off she took her computer and went to find Chuck.

She didn't have to go far. Chuck was sitting on the couch deep in thought. Sitting down beside him. "The dead might not be dead after all."

Chuck looked at Sarah as she opened her computer. "I did a search, well a few actually and I found out that there are a lot of similarities between Coburn and our Casey. Coburn's death certificate states that he had died in battle, but no body was found." Chuck turned to face Sarah resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Secondly Coburn was born May 13th 1968 Laurel Mississippi. 5 9', dark hair, blue eyes with small scar on his right cheek."

"Ok."

"It gets better. "Casey was born May 13th 1969 Boise Idaho. 5 9', dark hair, blue eyes and a small scar on his right cheek."

"Casey's birthday is May 13th and he had a scar."

They both replied. "On his right cheek."

Sarah put her computer on the table. Facing Chuck, she grabbed her hand.

"Its' good news right."

Intertwining her fingers with his. "Yeah, it is but…."

"Chuck take this as a win for now."

Chuck took his arm that was resting on the back of the couch and caressed Sarah's face.

"I guess this trip didn't turn out to bad." Sarah pulled Chuck onto her as she fell back onto the couch. Chuck laid his body over hers. They playfully kissed and enjoyed this closeness that they now shared. Knowing that this wasn't the place the ideal place to take thing further Chuck pushed himself up and sat back. Both smiling. "Now what?"

"Pack up?"

"What's the time?"

Chuck looked at his watch. "Almost 10:30."

"So you think we are done?"

"For now."

"Do we tell Beckman and Casey?"

"Not sure Sarah, we need to be sure."

"Aren't we?"

"I guess, but what do you say to a man that you know as one person then ask him about him as another person?"

"Beckman?"

"She might think we are nuts? But if we are right and Keller is a part of the Ring and that Casey's life might be in danger."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Ok, we head home and when we arrive we decide."

Chuck got up and extended his hand to Sarah. Sarah grabbed his hand and walked back to clean up.

Sarah left a note to Chase and headed up stairs. Driving to a restaurant, they ordered breakfast and got back on the #5 heading south but merged onto the 101. As promised she drove them to the coast. Driving a few hours, they stopped outside Santa Maria. The sun was hovering above the ocean. Driving as close to the beach as she could they stepped onto the beach. Chuck took his shoes and socks off, rolled up his pant legs and dug his toes into the sand. Sarah joined him after some convincing. They went for a walk holding hands. The last 24 hours would seem fast for a normal couple but for Chuck and Sarah it had been a three - year journey that coincidently placing them near the ocean. They walked back and sat down leaning against Sarah's car. Sarah sat in front of Chuck leaning against his chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around her as they watched the ocean waves crash against the beach, and as the colors were still bright as the sun called it a day. Chuck nestled inside Sarah's neck as they watched the sun disappear.

As they sat there till they couldn't see the sun no more, they got lost in each other and ignored that smidge of light that was left as their lips made contact. It was picture perfect. This was perfect.

**Back in LA**

Casey sat alone at a table looking at the menu like he had done for weeks, but as the waitress came by she politely asked. "Would that be the usual?"

Casey looked up. He had been there many times before and each time she was working. He felt that he was becoming soft. An easy target, but there was something about her that made him come back. At first hearing the thought that those words were true he had to check it out himself. Take a look and leave, but that was over a month ago. Everything stop making sense after they got benched and it got worse after Chuck and him had been at Camp Pendleton. His past had resurrected itself like that of a Pandora's box and Casey wasn't ready for what was to come. Especially when Keller was attached to it. As he looked up he smiled. "You know me well."

"I guess I do for customers that come here regularly." Taking the menu. "I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER four**

**Early Tuesday Morning Echo Park**

Sarah parked around the corner as the sun peeked its head above the skyline. She knew that if she parked in the back and tried to say goodbye to Chuck, Casey would see them on the surveillance. She was ready to disclose, Chuck was too but they wanted one more moment of just the two of them. Sarah turned the car off and slid more onto her leg, so she could see Chuck. They intertwined their fingers as they waited for who was going to make the first move. Sarah's car wasn't one for making out in, but the awkwardness forced her to climb over and sit on Chuck's lap. Chuck didn't mind. His hand slid in behind her lower back and held her close as their lips got reacquainted. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder knowing that they would have to say goodbye, get some sleep and head to work. They didn't plan to spend most of their time staring at the ocean, grabbing a bite to eat which ended up with desert, then another meal and a long conversation that was long over due. And before they knew it the day was gone.

Sarah broke their kiss and reached for the door handle. Opening the door, the cool breeze allowed the heat from the car to escape. It also signified that it was time to finally say good night or good morning. Sarah walked back and opened the trunk grabbing Chucks bags. Closing the trunk Chuck reached for his gear.

Sarah stood on the edge of the curb as Chuck stood on the street. This helped with the height difference. Chuck put his bag down and held Sarah close. Sarah loved how he cared for her and held her. Separating, Sarah smiled as Chuck headed down the street. "Chuck."

Chuck turned and walked back. Placing one more kiss on her lips. "Ok, that's not what I wanted but…. remember to stay clear of the fountain if you want to sneak back inside. Stay close to the older ladies window and come in from the patio doors."

Chuck saluted and headed across the street and disappeared. Sarah touched her lips as they still felt like his were still there. Chuck showered and changed and crawled into bed, setting his alarm for later that morning. Rolling over he saw that Sarah had texted to say that she arrived at her hotel. Signing it with a heart.

That afternoon, Chuck walked into Buy More with a bit of a spry in his step. It was a productive weekend and a wonderful change in his and Sarah's relationship. He didn't want to jinx it.

Chuck did his rounds then headed back to his desk and grabbed his lap top. He knew that Casey would be in later and Sarah was across the parking lot, so he knew where everyone was. Opening his files from Sunday he looked over and was still shocked that he had found out that the John wasn't John, but once a man named Alex Coburn. Chuck reached into his pocket of his shirt and grabbed the negative that he told himself that he was 'borrowing'. Looking around and seeing that things had slowed down and that it was close to his break, he slipped out and headed over to Kinkos that was next door to the Buy More. Standing in line he stared at the tv screens advertising what Kinkos offered. When it was his turn he walked up to the counter and greeted the clerk. Answering a few questions, he filled out his form and handed her the negative. "It will be ready in one hour."

"Great." Chuck took his claim ticket and headed out back to Buy More.

Looking a this watch it was the longest hour ever. Slipping back out he headed back and grabbed the 8x11.5 envelope. Chuck opened the envelope and the faces that he had seen in other copies only made this one for seem more real. Chuck quickly looked down at the names. This Alex person was the same but the name was covered with what looked like a small rectangular piece of paper, typed with a typewriter, glued over Alex's name. Chuck stared at the photo, but the light didn't help. Settling back at the desk he continued to stare at the photo, it looked different from what he had seen, it was like he was there. Chuck looked at the uniforms and took mental notes not realizing that someone was walking towards him. He breathed in and got a whiff of lavender and vanilla. He knew that Morgan never smelled that good. Looking up there she stood. Sarah smiled. She was holding two frozen yogurt Orange Orange strawberry banana drinks. Chuck slid the photo under his lap top and closed it. Standing up he walked around and gave Sarah a kiss. Passing him his he kissed her again. "Can we go somewhere?" Chuck looked around. "Yeah."

Taking her hand, they slipped into the home entertainment room. Chuck closed the door and as he turned Sarah kissed him hard. Chuck broke the kiss, grabbed their drinks placing them on the table beside them, then swooping her up into a tender but secure embrace. It had been over 12 hours since they had seen each other and this new/old experience. Sarah ran her fingers through his longer locks as Chuck held her close. Springing up for air they moved to the couch. Making out a little longer they grabbed their drinks. Sarah settled inside Chucks right arm as he put his legs up on the table. "Missed me?"

Sarah smiled and took a sip. "No to really."

"Really. You missed me?"

"Maybe."

"Good answer."

"Thanks for the drink?"

"I was waiting for my break to come over but the closer it got, the busier we got. I hate it when the movie theatre lets out and they all decide to come at the same time."

"Well you're here now. For how long?"

"I have 20 minutes."

Chuck leaned forward, grabbing the drinks he slid back as Sarah fell back into his arms. Chuck watched as Sarah laid her head back. Caressing her face, she held her hand over his. Chuck leaned down and kissed her.

**Lower Castle**

Casey entered through the back-alley entrance and down the far stairs. The plan to have another access was not one that Beckman wanted but Casey felt that they needed another way out other than through the entertainment room or even through the Orange Orange. The access stairwell was hidden by the alley's electrical panel. Because it was the only thing that was stationary they put another one beside it that could only be open by a key card. The door slid open and the spiral staircase opened parallel to the dojo. Casey walked towards his computer and quickly checked his email. As the server checked for new emails Casey stopped in his tracks as an alert rang. Casey turned and sat down in front of the computer. A pop up came up that he never thought would ever happen. The alert brought back memories than were too close to home and at the moment he didn't need this one. Clicking on the alert he typed in his password and read the alert. _At 06:00 Sunday file search was conducted with the names Alex Coburn, Honduras were accessed. Location unknown. _

Casey quickly typed to see what info was searched and how much. Casey read the alert and from what he could find out his identity was still intact, but someone was definitely looking into his past. Casey looked up and feared that it was Keller. But why would Keller want that info when he was the one who buried it in the first place. As far as Casey knew no one knew that he had saved the info from his past. Casey checked his hidden files on the CIA mainframe and he was right that file hadn't been touched. Casey learned from his dad that you couldn't be too careful and always plan for the worst. When Keller approached him over twenty years ago, he had jotted down all his info and sent his real dog tags and other important info to a box office address back in Laurel Mississippi. Casey remembered that he had made arrangements to have his belongings sent to his girlfriend as she was the next of kin. But Casey wondered if it was Kathleen? But why if anything would she benefit from that information now?

When Casey returned to the states years later he closed that address and stored his info into one of the CIA security offices. He never thought of reaching out, till he got back from Pendleton. When he arrived home, he found an envelope slid under his door. Checking his security feeds, it was delivered by regular mail and no return address. Opening it, he found out that he had a daughter and that she was working in LA. Casey read the rest of the letter and from the info he got her name and address and found out who her mother was.

That was a month ago and every chance he had he was there eating pie.

Casey then decided to set up another alert for anyone else who decided to dig into his past by setting up an alert and surveillance for his daughter and her mother. It all seemed too coincidental and a very big breech of his past and was Keller behind this? Casey activated his searches and headed upstairs.

Sarah sipped on her drink while playing with Chuck's fingers. Chuck looked at his watch seeing the time. He moved which Sarah didn't like but it did make them sit up. Walking towards the door, they kissed again. Sarah liked how Chuck would kiss her in private, the raw desire and energy the desire for more then allowing to her to experience the tender side of him when others were looking. Sarah figured that his PDA still needed work, but his behind locked doors only added to her imagination of what their first time would be like. Chuck opened the door and headed out holding Sarah's hand. Walking to the door they were greeted by Casey who looked at their hands. Chuck and Sarah quickly released their hold and said goodbye.

Casey walked to the back as Chuck followed.

"Hey how was your weekend?"

"Fine."

Chuck waited for Casey to ask him. Nothing. "Chuck how was yours? Thanks for asking, pretty average weekend, Sarah and I went to the beach."

Casey grunted. "Good."

Casey put his name tag on and closed his locker. Chuck shook his head and followed him out.

Leaving Casey in one of his moods, Chuck walked back to his desk. Grabbing the photo again he stared at the logo that Keller had on his jacket. Sarah had told him that it was the same emblem as the Chinese Embassy in LA. Chuck continued to look at the emblem. Which added to his pile of questions. Picking up the phone he looked at the clock and it was almost four, so he had an hour before the offices would be closed for the day. Chuck looked up the number for Camp Pendleton and dialed.

Looking around he wanted to make sure that no one was around. The phone rang, and Chuck spoke. "Yes, good afternoon, this is Charles Carmichael CIA, my partner and I were there a few weeks ago and we met with a man named James Keller, Colonel James Keller.

"Yes." The lady answered.

"We planned to meet back at Pendleton, but the meeting was moved to LA. I forgot to have his and our information exchanged and emailed to our office here. Would you by chance have a contact number or address for him or his entourage so that I can have my office put together his package and make sure that it's ready when we meet?"

There was a slight pause.

"Who did you say you were?"

Chuck repeated his info.

"Yes, you came with Major John Casey."

"That's correct."

"Yes, he was here, and he was supposed to stay a bit longer but was called back to China unexpectantly?"

"China?"

"Yes, his entourage left early that Sunday morning."

"Do you remember what his purpose to be there was?"

"From what I know and heard he came to see the Major?"

"How did he find out that we were coming?"

"That I don't know. No one here knows why either. Would you still like his contact number?"

Chuck looked at the photo. "Yes please."

Chuck wrote down the info. "You did say China right?"

"Yes."

"Well thank you very much."

Chuck hung up the phone. He needed more answers. He didn't want to alert Casey nor Beckman till he was sure. And he couldn't use CIA resources either. Chuck sat back and wondered who could help them without raising any suspicion. Pushing his chair back he grabbed his laptop and the photo and went back to the where they kept their install records. Chuck turned on the lights and stared at the wall of filing cabinets. Looking at the years he had to remember when he faked the install for Mei Ling Cho. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask her for another favour. Chuck finally found her info and contact email. Sitting on floor he opened up and new window and started to compose his email. Using an encrypted server, he hoped that she would be able to open it.

_Hello Mei Ling,_

_This is Charles Carmichael, but you might remember me as Chuck. I am in need of some assistance that I hope that you can help me with. I am looking into a man named Colonel James Keller retired United States Marine. Dishonourably Discharge in 1992. Reports indicate that he is in China but for reasons we are not sure of. _

_I was hoping that you could look into this matter for me and let me know if you find anything and if it has anything to do with my team of Major John Casey and Agent Sarah Walker._

_Sincerely _

_C. Carmichael (Chuck) _

Chuck pressed sent.

Looking at his watch it was early the next morning in China, so he hoped that she would see it when she got to work. Chuck finished his shift hooked up with Sarah then went home.

The next day another shift and another day without hearing from Mei Ling. Sarah arrived and stood at the desk looking for Chuck. Chuck's lap top was open and up came an email notification from Mei Ling. Sarah grabbed the lap top and brought it close to her. Clicking on the email she started to read. Chuck walked closer and saw her. He knew what she was doing. Standing next to her he waited till she was done. Turning to face him. "So, when were your going to tell me?"

"Now I guess."

Sarah wasn't impressed that he hadn't told her, but she was impressed that he took the initiative but why Mei Ling.

Chuck turned the lap top and read her email.

_Hello, Chuck good to hear from you._

_Sorry for the delay but I wanted to be sure that what I found out was exactly right. Answers to your questions. Yes, he is in China arrived 2 weeks ago. He is staying at the Elegance Bund Hotel under the name Garrison Renauld. He has several men with him all times. Some are triad members, and some are private security. No word on why he is here officially but unofficially he has been meeting with a small but concerning group of mercenaries. The answer to your other question my people indicates that he has been in contact with his old team and some involvement with Chinese Embassy's._

_And with regards to your team. Unfortunately, there is a connection with the Major and his past posting at the Chinese Embassy in Poland, but the rest might not be answered until you come here to find out your answers yourself._

_I will continue to keep you informed and keep you up to date. If you plan to come this way let me know and I can set, you up._

_Mei Ling_

Chuck looked at Sarah. "This is turning out to be bigger than we thought."

"You did flash on Poland."

"Yeah but what connections would Casey have with all of this?'

"Keller."

Chuck closed his lap top and headed with Sarah in toe back down to Castle. Casey saw the two of them leave. Hoping that there was maybe a meeting for a mission, he slipped through the entertainment room.

Chuck hooked up his lap top and brought the email up again. Sarah went to changed out of her uniform. Casey heard Chuck but didn't see Sarah. Walking in Casey got a glimpse of Chuck's screen and read the email. Chuck walked back in and as he looked up Casey's hand had grasped his neck shoving him against the wall. "What's with this email! I told you once before to stop looking into my past, but I see that your have forgotten." His grip got tighter as Chuck flashed breaking his hold, but Casey was prepared. Slamming Chuck against the wall again preventing Chuck's retaliation. Chuck was losing consciousness when Sarah over heard the crashing sounds. Chuck kicked the chair over trying to reach for something to loosen Casey's hold. "You hacked into my past. You didn't think that I would find out?

Wrong!"

Chuck didn't have to flash again he pulled his arm out between Casey's body and his and force his hand under Casey's chin punching upwards. Casey teary eyed loosened his hold. Chuck's landed on back on the floor. Chuck backed away, but Casey grabbed his tie and pulled him closer then tossed him. Sarah ran in. "CASEY CHUCK FLASHED!"

Chuck fell hard hitting the side of his head. Casey looked at Sarah, back to Chuck then the mess. Sitting down. Sarah ran over to Chuck and helped him up. Turning over the fallen chair Sarah helped Chuck get up and sit down, running to grab the first aid kit and some ice. "WHAT IS GOING ON CASEY! CHUCK IS NOT A PUNCHING BAG!"

"You tell me!"

Chuck sat up holding the towel over his wound. "NO! You listen. The last time I flashed on your past it was by mistake and I paid for it, my voice was gone for days. This time it was you that caused the flash."

Casey trying not to respond.

"Weeks ago, when we were at Pendleton I woke up to see a group of men talking outside our dorm."

Casey remembered that night.

"Then I heard an older man speak eventually saying the name Alex Coburn, I flashed and when you didn't respond your body language showed that you knew exactly who he was talking about. I came home and last week I did a search and I found a photo of a mission in Honduras that showed a picture of a team that had the names of its members including a Marine named Lieutenant Alex Coburn." Chuck closed his eyes and sat back.

Sarah looked at Chuck then at Casey. "Then he came to me and we continued to search for answers and we eventually found out the other day that Alex Coburn is really you. And Chuck's email to Mei Ling. It was just a hunch but from your reaction I guess Chuck was right again."

Casey got up and grabbed the keyboard. Chuck and Sarah watched. Casey brought up his CIA file.

"Your right. And I'm sorry for this but once I show you this there's no turning back."

Sarah put a medi strip on Chucks cut. Chuck stood near Casey and sat down when Casey pulled a chair out. Sarah sat down next to Chuck just in case. Casey typed in his password and opened his file. Chuck was staring at the exact photo that they had found on the weekend. Casey was quiet as Chuck and Sarah looked at his info.

Alex Theodore Coburn

Born 1968 Laurel Mississippi

5 9' Dark hair, blue eyes, scar on right cheek

Parents: Father: Harrison Alexander Coburn – MIA Vietnam 1969

Mother: Susan Caroline Jacobs Coburn – Medical Nurse deceased 1980

Grew up with relatives till the age of 16 when he joined the Marines and quickly moved up the ranks and became Lieutenant at the age of 20.

Died in battle no body recovered

Next of kin – Kathleen McHugh fiancé.

Chuck looked at Casey with a sobering nod.

"Now you have my story."

"Keller?"

"Yeah, he did all of this. It all started when I wasn't chosen for a secret op and was told to go home. Keller came out of no where and told me that it was my lucky day. I was excited because I had just been turned down from the mission of a life time then making plans to come home. When he talked to me I didn't have much time to make arrangements or really to say no but I did call Kathleen who was my fiancé and tell her but before I could say anything more he disconnected the call and I became John Casey."

"What about Kathleen?"

"Didn't know for years. I was so busy with ops that I didn't get back to the US till years later and found out that she had a funeral, moved on but because she was just my fiancé, she didn't get the soldiers benefits. Then I was sent back to ASIA. Where I spent then next ten years. Then after that I asked for a new assignment that brought me here."

Chuck nodded and got up and walked out.

"There's more isn't there. Casey." Sarah leaned in.

"Maybe. When we got back from Pendleton there was an envelope that was slid under my door. I checked my feeds and it was delivered by regular mail. Inside was a photo of a girl and the name Alex McHugh. The last name was familiar but not the person. I read the note and it said if I can find her then I can find the other one?"

"The other what?"

Casey shook his head. "That's it I don't know. I did a search and found out where she worked and being curious."

"You did a DNA test."

"Yeah, I grabbed a glass she had touch when serving me coffee."

"And she's your daughter?"

Casey nodded.

"And Kathleen."

"Her mom."

Sarah reached over and placed her hand on Casey's forearm.

Chuck walked in with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin.

Sitting down, he knew he missed something and rather than getting his foot in his mouth he waited.

Casey repeated the news to Chuck. "So that explains all the pies?"

"Yeah."

"What's she like?"

"Don't know I haven't told her who I am?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know who is watching her or her mother for that matter and if I start digging into her more than I already am – its not what I want."

"You think its Keller?"

"It has to be, too many coincidences. And him just showing up at Pendleton when we were there? The note, Alex, China. Things like this just don't happen."

Chuck looked at Sarah then Casey.

"There's one more thing. We believe that Keller might be involved with the very thing that got us benched."

"The Ring?"

"I would bet my next flash on it."

"So, I guess we have to let Beckman know."

"It might get us back into the game and when she finds out we have been digging around like we have she might not like it."

Casey reached for the remote and dialed Beckman.

"Good evening General."

"Team, what is the nature of your call?"

"We have some intel that we wish to discuss with you and we would like instructions on what to do next."

"Go on."

Chuck stepped up and came clean but so did Casey and Sarah. Each sharing their part and what they wished would happen and could happen. Beckman's poker face didn't show the team the reaction they thought she would have but beside being disappointed about the secretive approach to their searches, she was impressed that the team continued to work together. She re-instated the team and made arrangements for them to fly to China in the morning. Beckman also promised to keep an eye on Alex and Kathleen just in case Keller was indeed after them.

"Team let me know when you arrive in China if there is a battle brewing with the Embassy's we need to tread carefully. Major, try and get in touch with your old detachment and see what they know."

"Yes General."

"Chuck, Sarah, Major good luck."

"Good night General."

Casey turned to face Chuck and extended his hand. Chuck walked by him. "We can do that when we return." Chuck headed up the stairs.

Sarah looked at Casey. "He forgives you."

"Like he said when we get back. See you at the airport."

"Good night Casey."

Sarah headed up after Chuck. Casey walked around the room picking up books and other items that were tossed earlier. Casey then sat down and looked at Chuck's notes. He was surprised at all that he had found out. He just hoped that he didn't ruin their friendship.

**Echo Park**

Chuck unlocked the door and dropped his keys. Walking into the kitchen he saw the note from Ellie. _Hey, Chuck. Devon and I got called into work. Looks like another 3-day jaunt so I will talk to you then. Enjoy the quiet. Love Ellie._

Chuck grabbed an ice pack and was heading to his room when he heard a knock at the door. Hoping that it wasn't Casey. Opening the door there stood Sarah with her gear, a prefect smile and spyro. "Hey."

"Hey. You look like your ready to move in?"

"No, its just that your place is closer to the airport and I hated how things ended with you and Casey and I was hungry, so I figured that you were too."

Chuck grabbed her bag from by feet and the pizza and let her in. Placing her bag near the couch he closed the door and locked it up shutting off the lights. Taking her to his room they crawled into bed and watched a movie eating spyro. It was a long day and just ending the day like this was enough for them. Sarah was glad that they had removed the surveillance in his room years ago. Chuck took some more aspirin and laid on his back as Sarah settled in beside him.

"Well this is new, not exactly what I had in mind for our first time again, you know."

"No, but its still perfect because we are together and after the last few days sleep sound pretty good."

Sarah rested her head on his chest as he leaned over and shut the lights off. The moon shone cascading a glow over their bed as they kissed goodnight.

**Enroute to China**

As promised Beckman arranged the flight. She also made arrangements with Mei Ling to oversee this mission and keep the CIA informed. Chuck emailed Mei Ling to tell them that they would be arriving. Mei Long emailed back telling them that she would have a car at the airport and take them to an apartment that was across the street from Keller's hotel. Boarding the plane, Chuck kept his distance from Casey and Casey understood. It was the second time he had roughed him up after Chuck found out about his past. Sarah was the buffer walking back and forth relaying messages between the two of them.

Casey chose to sit up in front as Chuck and Sarah sat in the back. Sarah could tell that Chuck was preoccupied with something and it had to do with what Casey said about the other. Who was the other? He knew he could look into Casey's past and get his answers, but he was tired, and his head still hurt.

Sitting and contemplating his next move and for the sake of the team Chuck decided to ask Casey up front. As Chuck collected his things to move there stood Casey. Sarah got up as he motioned for her to sit down.

"I know that you are wondering, about my connection with China and to prevent anymore outburst which I am so sorry for Chuck, I am coming clean.

After I came back to the states it had been 8 years of constant missions and ops and I needed another gig, so Keller knew that the Chinese ambassador to Poland needed a new security detail. So again, Keller recommended me and two other guys. At first it was just Yuan Guisen in Warsaw with a 24/7 op. A couple of months later of just following him around Poland and neighbouring countries, his family arrived including his wife and three children; 2 sons and a daughter. The sons were being prepped to follow in their dad's footsteps while the wife and daughter kept to themselves.

So, one weekend I was left with the wife and daughter and it started causal with her trying to teach me Chinese. As the Ambassador kept busy there was an attempt on his wife and daughter and I was put on her detail and over time the lessons became more than lessons. I knew that we had crossed that line, but I didn't care cause, I figured that after the threat was gone I would be gone as well. And in a few months, Poland got a new Chinese Ambassador and Yuan Guisen and his family headed back to China as far a I knew. I came back to DC then the Bryce thing then coming here. I got some letters from her and we wrote back and forth for some time, but her letters were pretty straight forward but the time in between our next letters got longer and longer."

"What was her name?" Sarah asked.

Casey smiled. "Yu Yan which means a woman, who has a beautiful smile. She was a few years younger than me, tall, pretty, good listener."

"You liked her?"

"Hadn't thought that our relationship was nothing more than friendship or whether it could be more than that. I was there to protect her."

"But."

"Yeah well I guess we all know how that worked out."

"And you haven't heard anything from her since."

Casey shook his head.

"Do you think that the other person might be your old detail or Yuan's family trying to find you?"

"Maybe, Beckman did ask me to look into my old team so maybe I'll take a look there first then we can cross out the other names that we come across."

Casey got up and headed back to the front.

Chuck leaned into the aisle watching Casey walk back up to the front. Whoever this other thing or person was he had to find out before it was to late and why would Keller have such an interest in it.

Chuck rolled his gear out from the back of the plane to see Casey greeting Mei Ling and her team. Chuck walked up and shook hands and greeted Mei Ling. Sarah came up from behind and did the same. Mei Ling escorted them into the car and debriefed them on their way to the apartment.

"We have been watching the hotel since we emailed and it looks like he has three men with him at all times and others ranging from five to six come back and forth regularly. He has detail downstairs at the exits as well. Here are some of their faces." Ming Lei passed around surveillance photos to the three. "He left the hotel his morning and drove to a men's spa spending two hours there. Then came back to the hotel with a suitcase. We were unable to see the contents of what was inside." Mei Ling finished debriefing the team as the car drove to the far back of the apartment. They rent out the second floor facing the street and Casey quickly got settled settling up his surveillance and going with Mei Ling's team to continue watching the hotel. Chuck and Sarah rolled their gear into the room that Mei Ling had arranged for them.

Sarah waited for Mei Ling to leave then walked over to Chuck who didn't realize that she had left. When he felt someone's, hand move up his back he shivered slightly. When they reached his neck, he was like butter in her hands. Sarah knew exactly his certain spots that got his attention. Turning around their lips met. Chuck kept her close as he moved her to the wall as he kissed her lips then her neck. Sarah returned his kisses with her. As her back pressed against the cold wall, the goosebumps came and went. The hot humidity just added to the intense of their make out session. Chuck came for air when he heard his phone ring. Ignoring it at first and continuing to kiss Sarah. Sarah stopped then reached for his phone in his pocket. "Answer it."

Chuck looked at the phone. Then looked at Sarah with a mournful response. "They can leave a message."

Chuck put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, one second."

Chuck walked over and grabbed one of the cases. Putting it up on the table he opened it and turned on the equipment. Then put the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, your welcome."

Sarah was looked up and smiled. "See you did need to take that call?

Chuck put his phone away and charged her. Tickling her she yelled uncle and Chuck settled in his head in her lap. Sarah caressed his face then slowly dragged her finger around his cut on the side of his head. "Does it still hurt?"

Chuck looked up. "No not really." Sarah bent down and kissed his head.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Chuck closed the door on Keller's room and snuck into the linen closet down the hall when he heard Sarah's voice to get out. Casey dropped his gear and headed down the stairs. Someone had tipped Keller's team off and they were heading back into the hotel. Cars drove up as Keller's detail headed upstairs. Mei Ling sat in the lobby hoping that Chuck had gotten out. All Chuck had to do was just drop of a bug and get out but they didn't anticipate them coming back so soon. Chuck whispered in his piece. "It had to be that cleaning lady. She was the only one in the hall when I arrived."

"Chuck, we don't know that." With a wariness in her voice.

"Casey, where are you?"

"I'm coming."

Casey left the roof top trying to move the feeds for better access so when Chuck placed the bug they could also get a better visual. Chuck heard the elevator open and the voice of Keller giving orders. "Check all the rooms and turn the rooms upside down if you have to."

Chuck wasn't sure why Keller would need to do that, he just hoped that he didn't find the bug. Chuck kept quiet, but the voices were getting closer than ever, seeing motion under his door he got ready to respond, but as the door opened Chuck looked up seeing a hand reached down and pull him up into the air vent. Chuck slid past Casey and kept quiet. Casey quietly closed the vent as the outside linen closet door opened. The light from the end of the gun shone into the small room. The man turned then closed the door. "Nothing boss."

Keller pulled out a small plastic container. Casey listened through the vent. That sound brought back so many memories. Keller flipped open the lid and tossed two tic tacs into his mouth. As the other men returned to the hall shaking their heads he had to look for himself. Walking down the hall to his room he walked in and looked around. Casey motioned for Chuck to move. Chuck slid through the vents to where it dropped off. Sliding down Chuck kicked the access panel of the and carefully opened the door. Peeking he hoped that the room was clear. Chuck turned to hold the door open for Casey. Casey nodded. "Thanks."

Chuck walked to the door. "Mei Ling we are near the far exit door."

"Okay I am on my way."

Mei Ling knocked as Chuck opened the door to let her in. "There is a service entrance that we can head out of and head to the back of the apartment. He will have his team back on the street in less than five minutes. Chuck and Casey followed Mei Ling heading out behind the hotel just as Keller's men returned to the street just like Mei Ling said.

Heading upstairs Sarah was looking through the binoculars when the three arrived. She was relieved that Chuck was safe, that all were safe but her inner girlfriend wanted to hold him but her outer spy had to stay in character.

Mei Ling had to report back to the Chinese Secret Service but would be back in a few days. Casey followed her out wanting to discuss a few more things.

When the door closed Chuck took a deep breath. Looked up, extended his arms. "Come here." Sarah put down her head set and wrapped her arms around his body.

"You ok?"

"Glad that's over – that was close."

"Who tipped him off?"

"The cleaning lady I guess."

Chuck held her close a little longer as he knew that she was going to check the staff list and find out who it was and see if she was on the Keller payroll.

Later that evening Chuck sat on the couch showered and changed as he kept an eye on Keller. Sarah and Casey had left to check out a lead at the Embassy, but Chuck chose to stay back. Chuck kept an eye on the screen making notes on who came and left. Chuck sat up when he heard at knock on Keller's door. Sitting up he moved to the window and stared through the scope on the camera. Listening thanks to the added bug he planted in the smoke detector, he not only heard the voice but saw the owner of the voice. As soon as the door opened Chuck started snapping pictures. "So, what's the latest?" as the Asian man entered.

"Still quiet, no word on where the Major is but he has been making phone calls to his old detail that was with him in Poland and the Yuan detail."

"Does he have an idea?"

"Not that I know of? I'm not sure if he understood the last note we left him?"

Chuck turned away from the eye piece. "The other?"

"He did, cause all of sudden the girl has been well protected."

"You planning to get rid of the girl?"

"No, not sure what to do with her yet but it's the other one that I am interested in. And whatever I can use to get John Casey to come to me then we stick with our plan."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because I don't know for sure? But reports say that he was very close to Yuan's family, so he might do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"And?"

"When he does we can get what we want?"

The man nodded. Walking to the door he motioned to the man in the hall. Minutes later a medium height Asian girl walked in and closed the door. Fixing them a drink they settled down on the couch then things got a bit weird and Chuck couldn't sit there anymore and watch nor listen for that matter.

Chuck rubbed his stomach and agreed to what it was trying to say. Going through the boxes of food he grabbed some noodles and chopped some vegetables and cooked some chicken. Then went all out and stir fried some ginger beef. An hour later he grabbed a big bowl and some chop sticks and sat down with a beer. Casey and Sarah returned and the three enjoyed a meal. Chuck relayed what he had seen to them and Casey again was confused to why Keller needed him.

Chuck took a drink. "Casey, where was Keller when you were with the Yuan's Family?"

Casey thought for a moment. "I guess we go and find out. Thanks for the food."

Sarah got up. "You need back up?"

"No, but thanks."

Chuck got up carrying the bowls to the kitchen. 

"Casey's a hard man to figure out."

Sarah walked in with her dish. "He's like everyone else."

"What like you?" Chuck turned to face Sarah.

"Even after all these years I still don't really know you."

"And you're an open book?"

"Compared to you two I think I am."

"Really?"

"Yes." Filling the sink. "An example. When I asked you what your middle name was, you flatly refused."

Sarah remembered that she failed to let him know, only whispering it back to herself.

"And another time when I asked you if you had feelings for me when we were drugged. I know for a fact that you lied. No matter what kind of drug you took there was no way to fake what your face showed."

Sarah didn't like what she was hearing. She knew she had lied again to him and herself. Shutting off the water, Chuck threw out another one. "Then we get to Prague."

"Prague! You weren't truthful either. I wanted to run away with you. Throw all of this away and be with you but you chose the job."

"I did it for you and I told you why and how I felt about you."

"And I told you I didn't ask you to. I told you that it didn't matter whether I was a spy or not I wanted to be with you."

"Your right on that one and I was wrong. But you turned to Shaw." His name stung like an open wound for both of them. "What was he anyways?"

Sarah never answered his question but threw another one at Chuck.

"What about Hannah, you ended up with her."

"What was Hannah?"

Chuck dropped the dish cloth and turned to face her. "Honestly Hannah was a mistake. It's hard to be with someone when your heart belongs to someone else." Chuck went back washing dishes. Sarah walked away trying not to say something that would add to the argument or make it worse than it already was. She wiped a tear away replaying all that Chuck had said to her.

Sarah had let him down and herself. She had robbed them of what could have been a great life together after Blackrock. Chuck was no angel but looking back he had done it all for her, all of it and even running into someone else's arms. She might not allow herself to be forgiven but she had to try and prove to Chuck that she wanted to make this work. To show him that second chances are worth fighting for.

Heading around the corner Sarah kept quiet as she took her jacket off, slipped off her boots and socks, then her pants and tank top, standing there almost naked. Chuck finished washing the dishes and hung up the dish towel and walked back into the main room. Looking up at Sarah he stood there appreciating the view and staring longer at certain areas than he should have but just the same he was a male. Chuck walked up to her. A tearful Sarah looked up at Chuck as he approached her. "This is me." Swallowing hard. "You wanted to know me well here I am, all of me."

Chuck continued to look at her. His mind replayed every option he could think of if ever he was given this opportunity. Every dream coming true, every fantasy and honestly Sarah was replaying the same thing in her mind. But Chuck surprised the both of them. Bending down so he was eye to eye with her he softly placed his hand in her chest, and hers on his. Both of their hearts beating the same beat. Closing in he leaned in to kiss her. Sarah didn't mind the attention to her lips, but she assumed that her invitation was very clear. But Chuck never gave in. Slightly disappointed, things changed when he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up the kiss became urgent. Lost in thought a slight tap at the door disturbed the couple. Chuck lowered her down seeing that the tapping wasn't stopping anytime soon. Chuck looked at her. "This isn't over." Chuck went to the door, then faced her.

"Sarah." He called as she headed to the bathroom to get dressed again.

"I just want say if it makes any difference. I rather be the one to take your clothes off."

Sarah covered her face with his clothes. It was so sweet but totally a turn on, that he wanted her. Chuck opened the door and there stood a man from the Consulate, then Casey coming in shortly after. "Where's Walker?"

Sarah came out of the bathroom. "Good your both here."


	5. Chapter 5

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**CHAPTER five**

Chuck and Sarah tried to focus on the intrusion yet again and the moment they just had. Knocks on doors, phone calls were dampening the mood. If you asked, them what they were thinking they would say that it was never going to happen between them.

Sarah zipped up Chucks hoodie as she didn't have time to put her shirt back on just as the man from the consulate came further into the apartment with Casey in toe. "Glad your here." Casey looking at the two.

"Yeah you said that. What's up?"

The Asian man introduced himself as Constable JunHao Sung with the Chinese Special Forces. "The Major has brought to my attention that you Mr. Carmichael have a unique skill set and that I should inquire some of that skill set?"

Chuck looked at Casey and wondered where this fellow came from, but he also knew that his English wasn't the greatest nor was Chuck's Chinese. JunHao walked over to the table, and sat down, hands folded on the table and feet flatly planted on the floor. Chuck, Sarah and Casey joined him. JunHao passed Chuck a file, nodding he opened it up. He looked over the file and flashed back to back. Sarah kept diverting JunHao's eyes so that he wouldn't see Chuck flashing. Chuck closed his eyes one more time, then looked up at the stranger sitting next to him.

"So, you work with the Secret Service?"

"No Special Forces. Do you have answers?"

Chuck looked at the file again. The file looked like a list of money laundering and a paper trail that looked very familiar to what he had flashed on with Keller's file. The money order/travel order seemed to follow the same route. But Chuck couldn't see where the money was going to or who had set it up. Chuck's flash did come up with a serial number that he quickly jotted down.

Looking up. "It seems to be a laundering /money trail. Some kind of transaction with this serial number."

JunHao took the file. "There's no serial number?"

Casey piped up. "Well you wanted to know what his special skill set was – now you know."

"So, what does the Special Forces want with this info?"

"After talking with the Major and Mei Ling Cho we believe that James Keller is looking into gaining a large amount of money and we also got word that someone in the Chinese Embassy might be his target."

Sarah leaned over to Casey. "Casey do you think it might be Yuan?"

Casey never really answered. Both Chuck and Sarah knew that they couldn't really trust this agent and Casey didn't want to give them something that could force their hand and let Keller win.

JunHao stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you, Agents and Major Casey. I will pass this info on and let you know of our next move. Good evening."

JunHao snapped his heels together and walked out. Chuck turned to look at Casey and Sarah. "Wow? What box of cracker jacks did he come out of?"

Casey looked at Chuck. "What else did you flash on?"

Chuck sat back down at the table. "It's definitely seems like Keller. He does have something on someone associated with the Embassy which involves a lot of money, but it also is starting to make sense."

Chuck got up and grabbed his notes and the surveillance computer to play back what he heard earlier.

"This happened earlier. Keller got a visitor and the conversation didn't make sense then but now it kind of does. Take a listen."

Chuck replayed the feed. _'__"So, what's the latest?" as the Asian man entered._

"_Still quiet, no word on where the Major is but he has been making phone calls to his old detail that was with him in Poland and the Yuan detail."_

"_Does he have an idea?"_

"_Not that I know of? I'm not sure if he understood the last note we left him?"_

"_He did, cause all of sudden the girl has been well protected."_

"_You planning to get rid of the girl?"_

"_No, not sure what to do with her yet but it's the other one that I am interested in. And whatever I can use to get John Casey to come to me then we stick with our plan."_

"_Why don't you just tell him?"_

"_Because I don't know for sure? But reports say that he was very close to Yuan's family, so he might do whatever it takes to keep them safe."_

"_And?"_

"_When he does, we can get what we want?_"

Chuck pressed pause on the feed. "He's looking for you?"

"Yeah but he also has eyes on Alex if he knows that Beckman has upped her security on her."

"So why would Keller care that you had a close relationship with Yuan's family, and did you find out where Keller was when you were in Poland?"

"No, by then he was no longer with the Marines and that he worked by his own rules, but he had to have some help from someone maybe his former team?"

"Then that might explain why he would be after you now?"

"Maybe."

"Casey, he obviously has something on you or thinks he does in order to get you to show your face. It won't take him long to figure out that he is being watched and when he does, he's going to know it is you?"

Casey needed to find out what the connection was and the more he thought about it he didn't want to think that another person in his life would be in the cross fire theoretically because of Keller. First it was Kathleen and a daughter he didn't know he had and how much he had missed time with them and now maybe Yu yan's family.

Casey grabbed another computer and signed into his NSA file. He had planned to look at the files days ago but never got around to it. Just like any job he kept a log. Sitting down near the window, he started reviewing his notes hoping to find that connection. Chuck and Sarah had to help speed things up. Chuck grabbed his phone and jacket and motioned for Sarah to come with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To find some answers."

"And who?"

Chuck headed down the hall to the back stairs and out the back door of the apartment. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to see if Keller's female visitor might have some answers for us?"

"Female what?"

As Chuck hailed a cab, he filled Sarah in.

"He seems to have a very special lady that makes house calls, but we also know that he has visited a gentleman's club. So, I thought that we might try there."

They sat back and passed the destination to the driver. The driver nodded and drove across town. As the taxi pulled up to the Shanghi Tuxedo Chuck had to laugh as he nor Sarah where dressed for the cliental nor the name of the place. Paying to get in they found a table near the back and waited for the woman that Chuck had seen earlier that afternoon. Chuck didn't have a name, but he did see her face. They ordered drinks and laid low. The atmosphere was not like the gentleman's club back in the US. This was more of a karaoke type bar with the obvious entertainment by the hour, but they seemed to keep to themselves. Chuck scanned the room for the woman, but to him they all looked the same. Nearing the end of his watered down drink he ordered a beer and the waitress passed by removing his glass from the table when he saw her. Chuck motioned to Sarah. "Now what? We can't go and ask her about Keller?"

"No, but we can do some snooping."

Sarah followed the woman to the back as Chuck waited at the table. Chuck looked at the woman and saw that she looked tiny compared to what she looked like earlier today, but she might be the only person that might know what is happening.

Sarah followed the woman to the back of the room and watched what room was hers. She was glad that she was called away and headed back down the hall.

Sarah quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside. Talking to her wrist. "Chuck I'm in. She headed back to you. Let me know when she returns." Chuck pressed his ear piece. "Will do, be careful."

Sarah checked the shelves and drawers for anything that related to Keller. She found some receipts but nothing connecting her to Keller. Then Sarah looked around and wondered if she did receive something of value where would she hide it. Sarah looked around and found a stuffed bear. Titling her head slightly she grabbed the bear and unzipped the back and there she found a gold necklace and an address that Sarah wondered why it would need to be hidden. Sarah slipped the paper into her pocket when she heard Chuck telling her to get out. Sarah went to the door and saw her and another man with a tight grip on her right arm head down the hall. Closing the door, she opened the window. "Chuck Thailand."

Chuck knew what that meant, and he headed out the door. Sarah slipped out the window and balanced on the edge of the window. The street was a bit far for her to jump. Looking around to see what she could use to get down – her chances were slim. The man and the woman entered the room. Sarah leaned against the wall trying to listen in. "He wants to know if you're in and you know he doesn't like when your flirting with the customers."

"I wasn't and I'm not sure."

"He wants an answer."

"And if I do what he wants me too. Then I am done with him?"

"You do what he says, and I guarantee that you are done with him."

The woman sounded convinced and agreed.

"So, what do I do again."

"You call that number and ask for a man named John Casey and convince him that your…."

Just then Sarah's foot started to slip. "Chuck I'm slipping, and I have nothing to hold onto."

"I'm coming."

Sarah knew that she had been made as the man came towards the window. Searching the first window he didn't see anything, but he knew that he heard something. Sarah could hear him heading to the next window which would not end well for her. As the man approach, Chuck threw down a wire that he had torn off the wall. Sarah saw the wire and looked up and saw her knight and shining saviour. Sarah held on as Chuck pull up on the wire. Sarah got dug the tip of her boot into the cracks in the wall and helped as Chuck continued to hoist her up. When Sarah got closer Chuck was able to pull her over the ledge as the window opened and the man looked around. Chuck fell hard with Sarah on top of him. Chuck tried to catch his breath but instead took the breath of Sarah as she kissed him. "You saved me."

"Well it's the least I could do."

Sarah smiled and got up helping Chuck onto his feet. Heading to the door they headed down and waited as the man left the building and got into a car. Chuck and Sarah tried to catch up to the car but lost it as it turned the corner. "Now what?"

Sarah leaned on her knees then stood up. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the address. Chuck took the paper. "What's this?"

"Don't know, but it was hidden along with a pretty expensive necklace. And I overheard her talking with that man which was definitely one of Keller's' men. He wanted to know if she was in."

"In for what?"

"Don't know, that's when I started to slip."

Chuck and Sarah headed back and found Casey in the same spot. Sitting down they updated each other.

"Yeah he wants her to do something, but I didn't catch it."

"Well I might have an idea."

"I was looking into my old files and when I left my detail doing security for the Yuan family Keller was in China and had made a few enemies. One of them was the US Army Sergeant, who got him discharged for disobeying a direct order and the death of a fellow officer. But by then, he had acquired his old team which was the team that I was on. I guess he had been grooming them since I came out to LA. Mei Ling found out that he had tried to convince several high-ranking officials to join his cause, but they walked away. But when he started coming after their families it got personal. Then the RING came a calling and in return they wanted him to bring agents into the fold."

"Like a shepherd watching his flock of sheep."

"I figured that he was given a list of people that he could turn, and I was on that list but when we started to dig around, we made some mistakes that only added to their goal and got us benched."

"You think that someone in the CIA purposely made us fail so that we would look at the RING as an alternative?"

Casey and Chuck looked at each other then at Sarah, knowing that she was involved with the one man that could do something like that. But Chuck didn't want to go there.

"Ok besides the elephant in the room why would they need you."

"Keller has something that warrants my attention and he not going to give up. And the more I think about it – it has to do with Yuan's family maybe even Yu yan. He found Alex when I didn't know she existed, so there has to be someone or something that…"

"He did mention another."

Casey stood up. "I don't even know where to look for them."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "The paper."

Sarah stood up and gave Chuck the piece of paper. Chuck walked over to the table and sat down in front of his computer. Typing in the address there came up four places. Chuck read off the places. Casey shook his head on the first and second one. The third sounded familiar but when Chuck read the last one Casey stopped. "Say that again?"

"Podgórze district?"

"Where's that?"

"Poland."

Sarah looked at Chuck knowing that he had flashed on Poland weeks ago.

Casey sat down beside Chuck. "This address."

"It was in the room of the Keller's lady friend. The same one who Keller has asked to do the job."

"Well maybe we allow her to that job and see what happens."

"You sure you want to let him know that you're here."

"Whether we let him know, either way we do it on our terms. We know he wants something, and if he thinks that I 'm willing to help him, we might be able to figure out what he has or wants."

"What happens if it's a trap. We know that we have been burned before."

"Yeah well I didn't care for Shaw and how he just happened to invest so much into our team."

"But he knows what's upstairs." As Chuck points to his head.

"We take that chance."

"I guess we head to Poland."

"Soon but I want to allow Keller to play his hand first."

Casey grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

Chuck and Sarah turned.

"Pack up and be ready to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Sometimes the lion needs to be poked."

Casey lit a cigar, slipped out and got into a taxi. "Walker what's the address of the woman."

Sarah told him that she was working at the Shanghi Tuxedo. Casey headed downstairs and hailed a cab. Telling the driver where to go he sat back and waited. An hour later the taxi pulled up to the neon flashing Shanhgi Tuxedo. Casey walked in taking a seat at the bar. Grabbing his phone, he looked at his photos, and the ones that Chuck had taken earlier. He got the attention of the bar tender and showed him the photo. The bar tender nodded then pointed to the woman. Casey ordered a drink and waited, taking out his ear piece.

Chuck threw his arms in the air. When he got no response. "What now we sit here and wait?"

"Yes. Casey knows what he is doing."

"And us?"

"We get ready to move."

Chuck sat back as Sarah slipped in behind him and hugged his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. "He will be fine."

Chuck wasn't too sure.

Sarah kept busy as Chuck plugged in his headphones making it look like he was playing a game. Chuck typed in Mei Ling's access code that he just happened to memorize and waited for the main page to upload. Typing in Yuan Guisen's name he read his bio and his military detail. Then Chuck opened another window and did a search on his family. Yuan Guisen Chinese Ambassador to Poland 2003- 2007. Chuck looked at the date. Casey couldn't have been there the whole time because he arrived in LA the fall of 2007. And Bryce broke into the DNI that summer. _'So why did he leave early?' _

Chuck read everything that he could on the Ambassador and Yu yan. Yu yan was educated at the AGH University of Science and Technology in Kraków. Graduating with honours in 2010, after taking a year off. Chuck wondered why she would take a year off. By the time he got through his next article Sarah had slipped in beside him and fell asleep. Chuck took off his head phones, closed his lap top and slid down beside her on the couch. Grabbing his jacket, he covered them up as Sarah settled in his arms.

Casey ordered another and watched finally getting the girls attention. Unknowingly she accepted but to her Casey was just a random patron. Sitting down her shawl slipped bearing her shoulder. Casey turned then helped her. "What would you like?"

The woman ordered.

"You American?"

"That obvious?"

The woman laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Ginger."

"Ginger like the movie star on Gilligan Island?"

"Movie star?"

"Yeah all women named Ginger are movie stars in America."

Casey kept the conversation going as the lounge emptied out.

"You like massage?"

"Sure, how much?"

"For you discount."

"No that's not necessary."

"Pay in American dollars?"

"Sure."

Ginger slipped off the stool and walked back holding Casey's hand. Casey slipped into the hallway that was still lit with red lights and sheer drapery. Ginger passed rooms that their sounds indicated what was going on it there. Casey stopped at the door as Ginger faced him then kissed his cheek.

"Massage first then your wildest dream came true."

"I guarantee that they will." Casey grunted.

Ginger slipped Casey's jacket off and shirt as he laid down on the table. Casey allowed her to set the pace, allowing her to take control. Casey waited for the right moment.

"So, you keep busy?"

"Yeah really busy."

"I got your name from a buddy of mine."

"Friend."

"Oh yes, best friend."

Ginger laughed.

"I think you know him?"

"I know a lot of people."

"His name is _Garrison Renauld?"_

Casey waited but she kept on working. Casey turned onto his back then said his name again.

"You might know him as Keller?"

Ginger stopped. Then stood back. Casey grabbed her wrist. She screamed but Casey covered her mouth, tied her to a chair then he looked around her room, grabbing his shirt and jacket. Ginger eye's followed him around the room.

Casey sat down on the bed looking at her. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I would appreciate your cooperation. Do you understand?"

Ginger nodded.

"Ok, I know that Keller has you doing a job, I want to know what it is?"

Ginger's eye got as big a golf balls.

Casey slipped the gag down allowing her to speak.

She screamed again. Casey covered her mouth again.

"Not smart."

Casey then told her that he knew of the gold necklace and that Keller was using her and whatever this job was he was going to get rid of her after she did what he asked her to do. She wondered how he knew that.

"So, are you going to tell me what he has you doing?"

Casey slipped the gag down once more.

"If I don't, he will take my child."

"If you don't tell me, either way your dead. At least you have a chance with me."

Casey waited till Ginger finally answered his question.

"I am supposed to call a man name John Casey and convince him that I am a woman named Yu yan and get him to meet me. Then Keller is going to be there. He wants to meet with him. And that is all I know."

"Where are you supposed to meet this man?"

"Don't know."

"Do you have this man's number?"

She told Casey that it was in her purse. Casey took the piece of paper out and it had his number, but it was an old number. Casey grabbed a pen and wrote down another number. "Tell Keller that you have called him, and he insisted on meeting at the Yu Garden Bazaar at noon."

Casey walked to the door. Tossed her some American money. "One more thing, what does Keller want in Poland?"

"He said that he has some unfinished business there."

"So why would you have an address in Poland?"

Ginger never answered.

Casey closed the door and walked out.

**YU GARDEN BAZAAR – the next day**

Chuck and Sarah walked arm in arm around the market as Mei Ling followed Casey. Mei Ling had men in various locations just in case Keller changed his mind. Casey was confident enough that Keller wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his plan by taking him out in public, but Chuck was right, they couldn't take any chances so he was glad that he wore a vest. The market was busy but Keller was fairly tall man, so he was much taller than the patrons.

"Casey, Keller's at your 12."

"Yeah I see him."

"Mei Ling, watch your six."

"Copy."

Mei Ling paired up with one of her men and headed to cover Casey's six.

Mei Ling and Casey watched as Keller stood looking around. Chuck aimed his camera at Keller trying to get some audio. Sarah listened as the same man from last night walked up to Keller. "Nothing boss, there's no sign of Casey."

"You sure that she agreed."

"Yeah."

Keller looked around the square. Chuck continued to listen. "He's here somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trained him."

"And Ginger."

"Get rid of her."

Keller motioned for his team to exit the square. As the men got into the van. Keller turned to his men. We go to plan B. We start with Yuan whether we have John Casey or not." Keller jumped in and closed the door as the van sped through the square. Chuck and Sarah waited for the van to leave then spoke to Casey and Mei Ling, who were on their way to the airport. "We now know that Keller is after Yuan. Get to Poland and Sarah and I will take care of Ginger and head out after that."

"Okay once you two are enroute, I will give you the address of the safe house. I don't want to give out too much info now."

"Be safe."

"You two."

Chuck and Sarah grabbed a cab and headed back to the Shanghi Tuxedo. Convincing Ginger that she was safe with them and that she had finally made the right choice she started packing. Chuck stood by the window and watched for any sign of Keller or his men. Sarah grabbed one of the bags and headed out the door. Chuck followed and made a few stops before heading to the bus station. Chuck helped Ginger's mom and child into the cab and then made one last stop. Chuck walked into a pawn shop and got a pretty penny for the necklace.

Arriving at the bus station they figured that it would be the last place that Keller's men would look for her. Paying for three tickets Chuck, helped them inside and waited till the bus took off.

Chuck and Sarah headed back to the apartment taking one last look across the street. It was very quiet. Chuck walked towards the table and his computer beeped. Sarah stopped and turned. That beep was one sound they knew all too well.

Chuck opened the computer. "Hello Chuck and Agent Walker."

"General?"

"I am glad that I got you before you left. I got word that the Major and Mei Long are in flight to Poland."

"Yes General."

"I need you to change your plans of flying."

Chuck turned to Sarah. Sarah faced the screen. "What changes?"

"We have intel that an exchange is going to happen at the Ulan ude Pass in three days. Whether it has anything to do with Keller I want eyes on it."

"What intel?"

"Casey sent me the paper trail that the Special Forces wanted you to look at. And when he said that you flashed on some other intel it raised a red flag here in DC. We have been monitoring a similar money trail with another group of Chinese Triads. They use this route because it it so far off the beaten path that few agencies look into it or want to."

"So, we are going by car then?"

"No, you can go by train. The train stops at the Ulan – ude pass in three days. It stops for a day trip then the train resumes its route to Poland. You should be in Krakow in a week. Once we know that we have the intel we will be hopefully one step closer to finding out about Keller's plan."

"Ok General."

"I have reserved 2 tickets for you and Chuck. One more thing, once you have made contact, I will have you meet with Interpol. They will take whatever you find from you. You will meet them at ….."

The General continued to talk but Chuck and Sarah mentally drifted off to that little world in their minds, that special place that they seemed to go, when things are going good. That place where what they dreamed about would become reality. The tension could be cut with a knife, between the to of them. The vibes, the paying with their fingers behind them. The possible end to their will they or won't that they had battle and endured for years. The General looked up and as on cue the two of them thanked the General. When they were about to close the screen the General piped up again.

"One more thing. I have a delivery that should be arriving soon. This train has a formal get together on their first night of the trip and their last. I know that you didn't come prepared, so I took the honours of purchasing a suit for you Chuck and evening gown for you Sarah."

Chuck nodded and Sarah thanked her.

"We will be in touch."

**LATER THAT DAY**

The walk up to the train stations entrance was bitter sweet achievement as past disappointments and hurt feelings resurfaced, making this new opportunity not as enjoyable as they thought it would be. It had been less than seven months since Sarah told Chuck to meet her at the Nádraži Train Station. That they agreed to leave the spy life and have that real life together. But Chuck's kiss was the first

thing that started the spiral effect and doom of their relationship. The second was when Chuck chose the spy world instead of Sarah.

Sarah stood looking at the train station when Chuck walked around the corner after checking in their bags. For a mission trip that started with just a bag each and a carry on they now had four bags and a carrying on each and these two garment bags. Chuck doubled checked and looked at their tickets. Then looked up to see Sarah. He could tell by the way she was standing that this had to bring up some not so pleasing memories. For him too it killed him that things didn't work out the way they had talked about, but Chuck took this as his second chance to make things right.

Chuck walked up to her and stood behind her grabbing her hands in his. Sarah leaned back and closed her eyes. Chuck nestled his head in her neck placing a kiss just under her chin. Sarah turned around and slipped her arms inside his jacket for warmth but also to be close to him. Chuck wrapped his strong arms around her and kept her close.

"When does the train come?"

"Like an hour. Coffee? Or stand here."

"Stand here."

Chuck gave her a squeeze then released his hold and headed inside. Chuck ordered some coffees and sat down as Sarah was checking her phone.

"Anything?"

"No, I was just sending Casey a text telling him of the change of plans and that we would see him at the end of the week." Sarah shut her phone off and put it her back pocket.

"Did you see what was in the garment bags?"

"No, I am scared to. Its probably some pastel suit that's too small and your dress is yellow."

They both laughed.

"So, what were you thinking about when I arrived?"

Sarah took a sip. "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"The last time we were at a train station like this it didn't turn out so well."

"I know and I am sorry."

Sarah covered Chuck's hand with hers. "Chuck its in the past and we have moved on and we are together and that's all that matters."

"But, still…"

"No, more. Chuck forget about what has happened and what could have been. If we don't we will never be able to enjoy this trip. This once in a lifetime escape from work. And I want to enjoy this trip with you."

Chuck stood up and leaned forward as Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him. Chuck stayed a little longer but was rewarded.

Chuck sat back with the need to tell her something. Words that he had said to her once before. As he got up and pushed his chair, he looked at her with the formation of those words on the tip of his tongue. But Sarah turned to listen to the intercom announcing that they could board their train.

Chuck made a slight smile. Sarah grabbed his hand and walked out boarding the train.

Chuck tried to keep up with Sarah, but the aisles weren't made for his tall frame nor for the amount of people all trying to find their sleepers, couchettes and or seats. Train officials were busy. When Chuck finally arrived at their sleeper as the ticket stated the worker shook her head and asked them to wait in the lounge. Chuck sat down and feared that he would have to spend the next week sitting on a couch. Sarah on the other hand figured that there had to be an explanation. 20 minutes later two workers came waking in. "Ms. Walker and Mr. Charmicheal?"

Chuck and Sarah stood up. "Sorry for the mix up but unfortunately your room was doubled booked, so we made arrangements for you to take another room at the other end of the train."

Sarah knew it was too good to be true. Chuck nodded and thanked them and followed them to the other end of the train. Walking past patrons enjoying their rooms and having conversations. The workers led them to the last car just before the engine. It looked a bit different than the previous four cars and lot quieter. Chuck knew that this had to be where the seats where and he'd have to spend the whole week on a bench.

The man gave Sarah the key as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Sarah followed and did a quick scan lighting up her eyes. "Chuck you might want to come inside."

Chuck heard her but feared the worse.

"Not if it is a bench cause I am not sleeping on a bench."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

Chuck walked in with his eyes closed as Sarah thanked the workers. The workers turned and told them that their luggage would arrive shortly then closed the door.

Chuck continued to stand in the beautifully decorated room. Sarah laughed as he just stood there. Trying to convince him that it was safe to open his eyes and that he wouldn't be disappointed it still didn't work. Sarah then upped the convincing. "I took my shirt off."

"Hey, I told you that I was going to take your clothes off!"

Chuck opened his eyes to see that Sarah was still dressed but the room was not what he had expected. Straight ahead were two windows, with a decent size bed to his left and a small sitting area with a small dresser and a door he assumed was the bath room to his right. Opening both eyes, he smiled. "Upgrade!"

"Come here."

Chuck walked over to Sarah and embraced her body and her lips. Holding her close their kisses were slow but expressed how they felt about each other. Each kiss they shared before led to this moment. Moving to the bed Chuck sat down as Sarah pushed him down not breaking another kiss. Chuck rolled over pressing Sarah into the mattress. They kept it PG - 13 for now but if that was any indication this trip it would be no longer PG -13.

Chuck grabbed the pillows and half laid as Sarah snuggled in beside him. The whistle blew and the train and its cars pulled forward, then shot back as it picked up speed. Chuck laid with his arm behind his head as his other arm held Sarah close. Sarah draped her left leg over his and laid her hand flat on his chest.

"I guess we need to get ready?"

Sarah sat up slightly, then laid back down.

"Kinda of hard when our bags aren't here?"

"Well I guess we can do this a bit longer."

Chuck released his arm behind his head and lowered his head meeting Sarah's lips. Sarah moved to better assist with what was happening, but it ended up with her straddling his hips. Chuck sat up and and slid his hand around her back taking some of her shirt with him exposing her back. Chuck continued to kiss her, picking up speed and urgency. Sarah slid her face away and settled cheek to cheek. "I'll get that."

Chuck took a deep breath and placed his feet on the floor. Sarah walked to the door fixed her hair a bit then opened the door to see the same worker that had brought them to their room at the door with their bags. Sarah smiled then, reached into her pocket grabbing whatever cash she had giving it to the worker and thanking them again. Chuck got up and walked to the door grabbing the bags and the two garment bags laying them on the bed.

Chuck and Sarah turned to finally take a look at the outfits that Beckman had gotten for them. Chuck took out the first bag and unzipped it. It wasn't pastel blue but a dark blue tuxedo, white shirt and tie along with a decent pair of dress shoes. Laughing it was Sarah's turn. Sarah unzipped her bag and it looked a red dress with. Sarah looked at it but then closed the bag. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you."

Chuck gave her a kiss. Then grabbed his small bag full of toiletries, a towel and face cloth and his garment bag and headed out to change. Sarah closed the door behind him and got ready. She started by shaving her legs cause she knew that the shower wasn't the most convenient place to do things like that. The small sink would do. She just hoped that Chuck would be able to manage.

Chuck walked into the small room that was about half the size of their room and found the shower. It wasn't a tall shower for that matter but a shower. Chuck entered the shower and saw a note that asked nicely not shower too long. Chuck was ok with it when he couldn't get enough hot water to shower.

Drying off he took his suit out and got dressed.

Sarah found another shower and slipped inside. Showering then drying off she grabbed her towel and covered her skin with moisturizer and Chuck's favourite scent. He loved Lavender and vanilla on her, and she wanted this night to be extra special.

Chuck grabbed his stuff and headed back, knocking on the door but hearing nothing he entered hanging up his jacket and folding his jeans and shirt, placing them in one of the drawers. Walking around the small room he found the small fridge. Finding two travel size bottles of rum and two cans of coke, he opted to making some drinks for the two of them. Waiting he made sure his tie was straight. Looking at himself he nodded. _'You look very nice Bartowski. Shirt fits, pants look good.' As he stared down his leg. 'Hair is decent. Breath minty fresh.'_ As Chuck continued to rate his looks Sarah slipped in and placed her items on the chair by the window. Chuck turned and walked out closing the door behind him then stopping in his tracks. Sarah faced him fidgeting with her fingers as if she didn't know what to do. Beckman had picked out the most beautiful red dress that Chuck and ever seen before and with the most beautiful woman he has ever known wearing it. "You look…."

"I look terrible…"

Chuck came closer and reached for her hands. "I do want to say, that I remember one other time you came out in a red dress and I wasn't too nice with my comment. But in all honestly you looked amazing then and you look absolutely beautiful now. Chuck leaned in and kiss her bare shoulder then her lips. Sarah smiled then looked at him. "Beckman did good. You look very handsome and very dapper."

"I hear that often from you."

"Well I could say that your one hot looking guy that every woman tonight will be wanting to have a part of."

"But…."

"You touch him and your dead."

"That's my girl."

Chuck walked over and grabbed their drinks, sitting by the window. Chuck moved Sarah's stuff to the dresser. They sipped their drinks and caught the sun just as it hid behind the darkened sky. Chuck got up and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as Sarah helped fix his collar. Sarah grabbed her shawl as Chuck wrapped it around her shoulders. "Shall we?"

Sarah walked to door and flipped the lights off as Chuck closed the door. They walked to the back of the train as the last two cars were decorated for the evening's festivities. Chuck found a table and pulled out a chair for Sarah to sit next to him facing the large crowd of travelers wearing very fancy to casual attire. The car was decorated with chandeliers, white tables clothes and fancy china. The waitresses kept busy taking orders. The meal arrived quickly, and the steak was cooked to perfection.

Chuck and Sarah danced and mingled with the other guests, something that they hadn't done in years, and that was be a normal couple. There was no mission, no deadline nor bad guy to catch. Chuck lost count at how many times Sarah laughed.

They served the dessert and gave each person a small take home bag honouring the evening. Chuck finished his dessert and got up to get another few drinks for Sarah and him. Coming back the crowd started to dwindle. Chuck sat down and resumed his hand holding with Sarah. A couple a little older than them had just finished dancing and saw Chuck and Sarah. Chuck tired not to make eye contact but Sarah smiled, and no one can't walk away from that smile. "Well Stanley, look at this beautiful couple. Can we join you?"

Before Sarah could answer they sat down across from them.

"Well, good evening. I am Carol and this is my husband Stanley. We are on our bucket list holiday."

Sarah smiled again.

"And you are?"

Chuck wide eyed looked at her then looked away reaching his arm across his face to avoid answering.

"Hi, sorry. I am Sarah and this is my husband Chuck."

"Well darn it nice to meet you."

Chuck looked at her, but Sarah gave him that look of trust me. Chuck released his hold and shook their hands. "We are on our honeymoon."

"Awe Stanley, young love."

"So, what do you do Chuck?"

"Computers."

"And you Sarah?"

"Relations."

"Oh yes those corporate jobs. Where no one is happy."

"You are right. And you two?"

"I am a retired florist and Stanley was a mail carrier. We saved up all our money after our kids left home and made a list and this is one of our places we wanted to see."

"A train trip through the Asian north."

"Interesting."

"Oh yes very."

Chuck shook his head, resuming his hand holding, he felt Sarah's foot slip up his pant leg. Then Sarah closest hand sipped in around his neck and found that other spot that Sarah had claimed years ago. Both ends of his body were touched by the goddess Sarah.

Sarah dragged her toes down his leg making Chuck react. "You ok Chuck? You look a bit flustered."

"Sorry I guess I have had too much to drink."

Sarah laughed inside as Chuck was putty in her hands. Sarah looked at the clock on the wall and looked at their table guest then at Chuck. Getting up she turned to Chuck. "Honey its been a long day, I think we should call it a night."

Chuck looked at her and this time there was that new look in her eyes that he had only seen a few times before. First with their bomb kiss and then the morning at Black Rock. The look of desire and wanting more. Chuck got up, said goodnight and grabbed a few bottles of water and an unopened bottle of champagne. Sarah grabbed their gift bags and headed back to their room. Chuck opened the door and dropped the items on the dresser. Sarah turned on the light near the bed giving the room a nice glow. Chuck opened the bottle and looked around for glasses. He stopped when he heard the sound of glass clinking. Sarah had managed to grab two flutes when she saw Chuck grab the bottle. Chuck chuckled then opened the bottle pouring two glasses. Chuck walked closer as Sarah helped him off with his jacket then his tie undoing the top two buttons. Chuck took his phone out and found some music that would work with what was going on. The first song was Feeling Good. Chuck turned to face her. "This is going to be your favourite song." Chuck kissed her hard as the song picked up its intensity. Sarah leaned back as Chuck kissed her neck then dragged his lips down her chest just shy of her were her dress started. Sarah reached for his shirt undoing each button with a added kiss as Chuck tried to stand straight. Sarah slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders. Chuck looked at her. "This is going to happen right?"

"If this is what you want Sarah."

"I do, but…."

"But what?"

"I want to say something first."

Chuck nodded as Sarah placed her hand on his chest. Looking at her he didn't expect to hear what she had to say.

"Chuck you're my world, you always have and I should have told you this long ago and you were right when I lied when we were drugged but I had no choice but now that I am here with you I don't care anymore, the job doesn't matter. I heard you when you were locked in the safe and you gave that heart felt speech."

"How did you hear?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I heard you and nothing else these past seven months matters. Chuck, I love you. From the first day when you fixed my phone to you defusing bombs to you risking your life to become a spy and not coming with me when I asked you too." Sarah looked him straight in the eye. "Chuck Bartowski I love you."

Chuck looked at her then kissed her softly. "I'm so….forget that. You heard me once already tell you but its good to finally say out loud. Sarah Walker I love you too. Always have always will."

Kisses resumed but the fervour and desire just got a boost. Sarah slid her arms up and over Chuck's shoulders removing his shirt. Sarah grabbed it before it hit the floor tossing it on one of the chairs by the window. Chuck closed his eyes as Sarah went for his belt and button on his pants. As the zipper reached its end Chuck turned her around and placed kisses on her bear shoulders sliding his hands down her bare arms then hips then up towards the zipper. Grabbing the material, he leaned in kissing her neck as he unzipped her dress exposing her bare back. Trickling his fingers up and down her spine he let the dress fall tossing it onto top of his shirt. Sarah turned around only wearing her panties and her shoes. Chuck slipped his shoes and socks off then his pants. Staring at Sarah. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

"My eyes are up here?"

"Yeah I know but man…."

Chuck picked her up and carried her to the bed, frantically opening the bed and laying her down. Chuck laid over her covering her with his body as their experiences took over. The caresses, the moans, the excitement brewing between them. Chuck started at her toes kissing and caressing, dragging his fingers over all her exposed skin. Sarah dragged her fingers down his back as he covered her body again. Sarah slid her hand inside his boxer briefs squeezing his body closer to hers. Chuck rolled over as Sarah straddled Chuck each taking turns. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other as the last remaining barriers were removed. Chuck held her close lifting her left leg. As they became one the trains whistle blew as it entered a tunnel. Chuck didn't move at first as all of his body had to get in sync to what was happening. He was finally with the girl of his dreams. Sarah wasn't in any rush and she definitely didn't want it to end too soon but then again, they could just start up and do it again. Sarah tried to get catch her breath as Chuck made moves that she had never experienced before. She wasn't used to the attention, that he was giving her. When Sarah tried to flip Chuck, he just smiled and continued. Each movement, each touch was beyond what they had expected. Chuck's music had stopped probably because the had battery died and when Sarah turned the light off the moon bounced in and out of their window as the fast moving train kept both fires burning till early the next morning.

Ulan-Ude was first called **Udinskoye** (У́динское) for its location on the Uda River. It was founded as a small fort in 1668.[9] From around 1735, the settlement was called **Udinsk** (У́динск) and was granted town status under that name in 1775.[10] The name was changed to **Verkhneudinsk**, literally "Upper Udinsk" (Верхнеу́динск) in 1783, to differentiate it from Nizhneudinsk ("Lower Udinsk") lying on a different Uda River near Irkutsk which was granted town status that year

Ulan-Ude lies 5,640 kilometers (3,500 mi) east of Moscow and 100 kilometers (62 mi) southeast of Lake Baikal. It is 600 meters (2,000 ft) above sea level at the foot of the Khamar-Daban and Ulan-Burgasy [ru] mountain ranges, next to the confluence of the Selenga River and its tributary, the Uda, which divides the city.[12]


	6. Chapter 6

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Wow over a 1500 readers and counting for Ch 5. Thanks so much please let me know what you think about everything. mssupertigz

**CHAPTER six**

Sarah opened her eyes. Her mind was at peace and the rest of her felt like she had gone to heaven and back. Adjusting her eyes to the moon lit room she turned to see Chuck laying on his stomach with his right arm under his pillow. She covered him up with the sheet and kissed his cheek. Grabbing his dress shirt, she got up and used the facilities trying not to make any noise. Walking back in she grabbed the two water bottles that Chuck had brought back with him earlier. Twisting the lid, she drank the whole thing. Then grabbed what was left of the champagne and filled one of the glasses. Walking back, she crawled back into bed placing the other water bottle next to her the table. Chuck slipped his hand out from his pillow and instinctively felt for Sarah. Sarah slid down and laid on her right side looking at him. Chuck found his target bringing her hand to his lips. Then snuggling in closer to her. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was wearing his shirt. "You cold?"

"No, I just went to the bathroom."

"And you needed to put something on?"

"I didn't have to but…."

Chuck reached for the buttons. "I think that I need more practice taking clothes off of you?"

"Do you?"

"Uh huh."

"You want something to drink?"

Sarah turned back and grabbed the bottle twisting the lid and passing the bottle to Chuck. Chuck took the bottle and quickly finished it off putting it back on the table behind him.

"You feel better?"

"Almost."

Chuck resumed his attempts of taking the shirt off Sarah. Sarah laid back as he drew out the process by slowly pulling back the material away from her bare skin, allowing the moonlight to shine on areas of her body more than others. Chuck placed his hand on her chin and kissed her lips softly then her cheek, neck and worked his way down to her abdomen. Where he dragged his fingers along her rib line, around her hip, then back up and over her breasts. Sarah welcomed the intrusion to all her senses. Chuck slipped the shirt off her shoulders while settling between her legs. Kissing then swooping her up back onto his legs. Chuck knelt on the bed as he took the shirt of her tossing it for a second time. Sarah swung her legs around his waist as he held her close. Sarah loved how it felt to be in his arms, he was a lot muscular from when they first met and even since Black Rock, where she got a glimpse of what it would be like to make love to him. Chuck held her close as his hands covered her lower back and bottom, agreeing on a rhythm that would satisfy the both of them.

Chuck laid her back down on the bed allowing a more intense love making between the two of them. Sarah took the opportunity to switch playing fields. Focusing on giving Chuck a little of his own medicine. Chuck appreciated the sharing.

Sarah settled in Chucks arms covering up their sweat covered bodies with the lone sheet.

Chuck kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder as Sarah placed her hand flat on his chest and dragged her fingers through his chest hairs. "I love you."

Chuck quickly responded. "More than anything else in the world, I love you too."

"Love you."

"You like saying that don't you."

"Like you said its nice to finally say it out loud."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sarah looked up.

"You said earlier than you felt something between us the first day we met. When did you?"

"When did I know that I loved you?"

"Yeah that's it."

"I guess I always knew but I would say that it was the night that we thought that the bomb was going off and that I would never get the chance to tell you how I really felt, and then it got worse the day Longstaff took you. I loved you and there was nothing that I could have done to protect you."

Chuck looked down at her. Sarah looked up. "And you?"

"For me, I would say it was everyday after we met because I was the luckiest man the planet to meet you and for you to go on a date with me, but it was probably because we connected or something. But actually, if I had to pick that one moment it was the day that Bryce came back, and we had to find out what Von Hayes had on us. And the whole Anderson thing and the ring he put on your finger, you getting hurt from the blast. I could go on."

Sarah remembered that day and how hard it was for her to call their relationship off and hold back her tears as they sat by the fountain. But she didn't have to dwell on the anymore as she laid in his arms.

"We don't have to worry anymore. Its only going to get better."

The morning came and went as they continued to explore and make up for lost time. Sarah rolled over and this time Chuck left the bed. Feeling famished, she picked up the compartment phone and stared down the menu. Chuck came back as she hung up the phone. "Lunch will be here in an hour. I ordered a lot as I didn't know how hungry you were?"

Sarah got up and grabbed something to wear. Grabbing her black and pink camisole she slipped it on and turned as Chuck walked up to her wearing just his boxers and sunk his teeth in her neck. "V-e-r-y-vv hungry." Then the rest of what he was saying was muffled as he teased her neck with his kisses. Walking over to the chair by the window he sat down as Sarah joined him facing the window, they watched the scenery of North Korea past by them. They had made good time and would reach the Ulan – Ude station in two days as planned.

Sarah and Chuck had dozed off and didn't hear the knock at first, listening again Sarah opened the door and there stood a new face that had their tray.

"Sorry to bother you?"

"Right. I'll take it from here?"

"But wait uh." The porter said, holding a carving knife.

"Thank you."

"Wouldn't you prefer for me to carve?"

Smiling. "I'm pretty good with knives." Grabbing the knife.

The porter looked up. "Will there be anything else?"

Chuck peeked around the corner when he finally putting on a blue t- shirt and pair of pajamas.

"Actually. You know what? I think we have everything we need."

"Good bye sir."

"Syeh Syeh" (Thank you).

Chuck cleared the small table as Sarah flipped the carving knife, showing off her skills as Chuck just stared and watched her. They enjoyed their meals and ate pretty much everything that came with their meal. Chuck cleaned up and kissed Sarah on the lips tasting the saltiness of the meat on her lips. Carrying the tray to the hall he placed it on floor for a pick up. Walking back Sarah was standing near the window as there weren't many places to go in their little room. Chuck slipped his arms around her waist and held her close as they stared out at the flat landscape. It had been clear skies till about an hour ago, now the rain splattered on the window. Sarah lifted her arms to ingulf Chuck's head into her hands as Chuck laid kisses inside her neck, caressing the sheer material of her camisole. Chuck continued to nibble her ear lobe which drove her nuts. Sarah turned to face him and crushed her lips to his as arms and hands went in several directions. With full bellies it didn't slow them down. Sarah stood straight and slid her arms inside Chuck's shirt lifting it over his head, kissing his chest then stepping backwards towards the bed. Chuck sat down first watching Sarah do a little dance that reminded him of their first dance on their first date. This time he would reap the benefits when the dance ended. Chuck pushed himself back further on the bed by his fists as Sarah crawled towards him. This time it wasn't a dream. Sarah knelt in front of Chuck as she slipped her top off only leaving the bottoms, Chuck saw how much the top had covered her lower half, now there was not much remaining. Sarah went to Chucks feet and slid her hand up his pajama pant leg, causing a reaction. Then pulled both pants legs towards her. Chuck slid back onto the bed almost losing his boxers. Sarah tossed his bottoms then crawled back towards him as he laid back with Sarah joining him. The next while they fooled around till things got too intense and they had to pick things up. Sarah slid her hands down his back side removing his boxers, she was getting pretty good at the removing of his clothes but giggled as Chuck tried to be romantic in his attempts to remove hers. But, in the end, he rolled over allowing Sarah to take over. Sarah smiled and reassured him that his efforts where very hot.

Chuck looked at her with the same desire as she had for him, sealing it with their lips and other things. Chuck rolled her around, so she laid flat on the mattress and made love to her over and over.

**Mid afternoon the next day**

Sarah and Chuck ordered room service again having a late breakfast, snuggling, doing nothing, exploring and repeating with full stomachs. Hours later there was another knock at the door, this time Chuck got up and grabbed the nearest robe because it was quicker than trying to find his boxers. Chuck opened the door, grabbing the second tray for the day.

"Good after yet again."

"Thank you."

"You do know we have a full dining car at the rear of the train?"

"Yes, uh, we've just. We just quite like it here." Chuck smiled then closed the door turning to Sarah. "Hey."

"So, you really don't have a favourite band? I don't….I can't…. Everybody's got a favourite band?"

Sarah tossed her hair and giggled.

"What's your favourite live show? We'll start there?"

Sarah grabbed his robe and pulled him closer. "Music has not been at the top of my list."

"Is that so?" Kissing him.

"Well ok music. Something we can work on." Then resumed kissing her.

Resting on his elbow facing her.

"I do have a song?"

Chuck placed a kiss on her neck.

Mumbling a "Yeah."

Mumbling a "Um huh."

"Feeling Good."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I have another one."

"But then that would require us to leave this compartment, and I'm not sure how I feel about that?"

"No…"

"I…" as they kissed.

Chuck opened up the bottle of champagne as Sarah slipped him a chocolate covered strawberry with a dollop of cream. Chuck enjoyed the sweetness of the strawberry but also Sarah tasting his lips with every strawberry she gave him.

Looking for another refill, Chuck rolled over and grabbed the bottle and one single drop dropped into his glass. Looking at the empty bottle, Chuck looked at the clock and figured that it would be a good time to take a shower. Grabbing a towel and his toiletries he slipped out. Sarah rolled over and saw him exit, knowing where he was going. She still wanted more of her Chuck, with a devilish grin, she grabbed another towel and her small bag and slipped into the hall turning the corner to where the showers were. Trying the door, it was locked. Looking around for something to open the door, she saw a do not disturbed door hanger. Grabbing it she jimmied the door and opened it. Returning the hanger, she entered the shower room hoping that it was Chuck in the shower and not someone else. Chuck was indeed in the shower humming a familiar song. Sarah disrobed and opened the curtain. Chuck felt a breeze but couldn't see what was happening till a pair of delicate hands massage his soapy locks. Chuck kept his eyes closed as those hands massaged his scalp. Sarah then pushed him back into the spray. "I hope that my girlfriend doesn't find out."

"Your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'm totally in love with her and she wouldn't understand…..."

Chuck opened his eyes as Sarah stood under the spray and allowed the water to cascade down her body. "This isn't the roomiest shower."

"But I guess you could get creative, can't you Chuck."

Chuck answered with his eyebrow dance and picked her up and pressed her against the wall. It went fast but all worth it.

They knew that their shower was was coming to an end as the water would eventually shut off. Chuck quickly finished rinsing the soap off his body leaving Sarah to have a quick shower. Grabbing his robe, he slipped it on not noticing that his belt was dragging. Chuck exited and closed the door. But as he turned, not only his belt was stuck in the door but the bottom of his robe. This prevented him from going anywhere. Chuck tapped on the door, but Sarah didn't hear him. Chuck struggled to get loose, but nothing helped. He just hoped that no one was coming down the hall.

Chuck could either wait but this was Chuck. Chuck slipped out of the robe and covered his front with his small bag and quickly walked back to their room. Sarah finished and dried off grabbing her robe, slipping it on she noticed the robe in the door opening it the robe fell at her feet. Looking down the hall she hoped that Chuck had made it back to their compartment. Walking to her door, she opened it up and saw Chuck slipping on his pajamas. "Are you missing something?" As she held up his robe.

"Don't ask?"

"I would have loved to see that view?"

Chuck turned around walking up to her and tugging at her robe. "I think that you have seen your fair share." Then walked over to the bed. Sarah turned to face the bed. "Chuck!"

Chuck turned to face her as her robe fell to the floor. "Your turn."

Chuck smiled. "No competition."

Sarah turned and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top and her bottle of lotion. Chuck crawled into bed, Sarah joined him. Chuck grabbed his computer. It had been three days and they would be at the Ulan –Ude by morning. They would have the day to explore and get the intel they needed. Chuck typed into his CIA email to see if there was any new news that they would need to be made aware of. Chuck read the obvious instructions and that they would then meet with two Interpol agents and hand off the intel to them. Their instructions and code phrase were also sent by email. Chuck read out loud the phrase to Sarah

Interpol Agents :Excuse me. Could I borrow a match?  
Charmicheal/Walker: I use a lighter

Interpol: Better still

Charmicheal/Walker : Until they go wrong.

Chuck laughed. Bond reference I wondered who decided on that one. Chuck logged off then typed in the Ulan-Ude. Sarah finished putting lotion on her arms and legs and crawled in under the sheets and settled leaning against Chuck sharing the screen. "The Ulan-Ude was founded as a small fort in 1668. Ulan-Ude lies 5,640 kilometers east of Moscow and 100 kilometers southeast of Lake Baikal. It is also 600 meters above sea level. Easiest way to remember where Ulan-Ude is would be to say that it was in East Siberia. It's main square is called the Ploshchad Sovetov and it is the home to the huge Lenin Head Monument. The City History Museum is set within the former house of a tea merchant. Nearby is the 18th-century Odigitrievsky Cathedral. Also, it has a Buddhist temple with gilded stupas and sweeping city views. And the outdoor Ethnographic Museum displays traditional Buryat wooden yurts. And most people speak Russian or Chinese or a Mongolian. So, we have lots to look at."

"I guess we do?" Sarah turned to turn her light off.

"You don't want to?"

Turning towards Chuck. "No, its not that. Its just I haven't done anything like this before. I mean I have a lot of stamps on my passport, but this is the first time that I am able to enjoy it. Actually, being able to see the world for once."

"Well I am glad that I can be apart of this."

"I couldn't ask for a better travel companion." Sarah slid down as Chuck put the lap top on the floor and shut the lights off on his side. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Early the next morning**

Chuck and Sarah headed to the back of train, enjoying the walk from the front of the train to the back. They had only seen, well actually they had not seen a whole lot in the last three days. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon giving those on the south side of the train some sunshine. Finding a table by the window they looked at the menu. The porter walked by the table and welcome them to the dining car. "It's good to see you…?"

Sarah looked up. "Yes, sorry. We are the Carmichaels."

"Nice to meet you. What can I get you?"

Sarah smiled then glanced at the menu. She had just surprised the both of them by introducing themselves at the Carmichaels. They ordered the chef's breakfast due to not knowing how long their side mission would take. Chuck busied himself with the pastries and other breakfast delicacies. Sarah nursed her coffee and enjoying being with Chuck. A moment later she drifted her eyes to the window seeing the looks of civilization and towns coming into view. Smiling she continued to watch till she felt a warm hand caress hers. Looking up Chuck stood up and leaned over giving her a kiss. "What's that for?"

"Needed something sweet?"

"Don't your have enough with your pastries?"

Chuck smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just that I am so happy, thanks to you."

"Awe shucks."

"No, I'm serious. These last few days have been wonderful, you have been wonderful. More than what I ever expected. I never thought that I would ever have the opportunity to have this…..all of this. But you made it possible, even after all that I had put you through."

"Sarah you didn't….."

"No, Chuck I need to say this. When I heard that I was supposed to come to LA and find a man named Chuck because my ex partner had sent him very important intel, you were just a job. I figured that it would take a week and I'd be back in DC. But that was three years ago. That first day we met and how you interacted with that customer and his daughter I figured how could this man be a threat to the world. Then the small things like you watching me take anchovies off my pizza, bring raw meet for my eye; to making sure that I was always safe, when it was my job to keep you safe. And whatever it took to get to know me. Who does that? You made this more than a job, you made it a friendship and now you have made it much much more. I know that we are breaking a lot of rules, being together like this but I can't help how I feel about you. You are the answer to my dreams, the dreams that I never thought that I would ever have or deserve. I don't know what else to say." A tear rolled down her face as Chuck reached over wiping it away with his thumb.

"I am just glad that you never gave up on us, on me. I will do whatever I have to – to make you realize that you deserve this – as much as the next person. I love you more than life its self."

"I love you too." Chuck got up and walked over to Sarah giving her a huge hug. Sarah stood up and returned the hug. The porter walked towards them and coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry."

Chuck let go and returned to his seat. They enjoyed their breakfast.

Returning to their compartment, Chuck grabbed the rest of their bags from their storage compartment. The two other bags had their spy gear in it. Chuck set up his gear on the small table by the window and set up a program that would allow his intel to bounce back and forth from the computer to his phone. Plus having a smaller device was easier to transport than a lap top. Chuck downloaded a program that could identify who had the key card that was needed to get into the safe deposit box at the Central Bank of Russia. Chuck finalized the feed as the train pulled up to the Ulla – Ude station. A voice came over the intercom, first in Chinese then in English then Russian informing the travelers to be back by sundown and to be safe.

Chuck packed up leaving the lid open slightly to continue the transmission. Sarah slid their gear into a panel that she happened to come across. Chuck grabbed their jackets and headed out towards the exit. The fresh air was a welcoming present after three days on the train. They followed the crowd down the long deck towards the gate leading into the main square of the Ulan – Uda. They had an idea of who the people could be based on the list of Keller's men and those that Chuck had snapped photos of. But now with the intel sent from Beckman that added another five more people to look out for. Chuck and Sarah frequently looked at the list of faces as Chuck held his device that looked like a phone as it scanned the faces from a small camera on his lapel. He needed the right person with the right card on them and hopefully he could get both. Chuck and Sarah walked through town finally coming up to the bank that they hoped had the intel. Grabbing a seat across the street Sarah headed inside to order some coffees. Walking up to the counter, Sarah went into spy mode, where everyone was considered a threat until proven innocent. Speaking Russian, she ordered two coffees and walked out.

It was over an hour before things got interesting. Chuck finished his large coffee and noticed that the same car had driven by the bank three times in the last ten minutes. Chuck motioned to Sarah, as she took off towards the back alley adjacent to the bank. Chuck grabbed their cups and tossed them into the far garbage bin and headed across the street to the front of the alley next to the bank. Sarah had run back and across the street and walked around the block coming up on the other side of the alley. Hiding in a doorway as the same car passed her. Chuck leaned up against the side wall out of view of what looked like two men, maybe three. Chuck looked at the device and the first two men that Chuck had got a glimpse of came up as two of Keller's men. The car parked along the side allowing others to pass if they had to. The men opened their doors and walked out. Chuck flashed verifying their identities. Chinese Triad just like Beckman had figured would show up. Chuck grabbed a newspaper pretending to look at it startling the two men who thought that they were alone in the alley. Chuck looked up and tried to ask them if they knew where the huge Lenin head was? The man farthest away from Chuck got spooked and charged Chuck but reacted holding his own as Sarah came up from behind surprising the other man. Chuck did as much as he could without flashing as he hadn't flashed a whole lot due to his struggle with his feelings for Sarah. But his feelings now gave him the courage to really try. Flashing just enough he out smarted the man and came out with a few bruises. Sarah finished off the other guy then dragged him over to a pile of garbage while Chuck slid the other guy next to him. Sarah then searched their pockets finding the key card and their ids. Chuck scanned their finger prints just in case. Sarah passed their ids to Chuck. Flashing again Chuck saw that there was a long rap sheet on both of them. Chuck thought that Keller had looked pretty far to hire these guys to do his dirty work. Sarah fixed her jacket then slid her arms into Chucks and walked out of the alley as if nothing happened.

Walking into the bank Chuck looked around then headed to the front desk. Passing the key card to the clerk he waited. The lady returned with the manager. He was suspicious as to why an English - speaking person would be interested in this account. Sarah noticed the man asking Chuck way too many questions. Walking up and flipping her hair back to get his attention, she slid her arm into Chucks. "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

"Don't know honey. The manager." Chuck looked at the mans name tag. "Jorge. might have some questions for us?"

"Are you telling me that we came all this way on our honeymoon to access this account and we might not be able to?"

Sarah leaned into Chuck.

"My dad promised me this."

"Honey I am sure that Keller, I mean your dad meant for none of this to happen, when he set this up? Maybe we should call him?"

The manager moved closer to the counter. "Did you say Keller?"

Chuck took this as a good thing hopefully. "Yeah….he is….."

"This is Keller's daughter?"

Chuck looked at Jorge then at Sarah. "Yeah, his daughter and he promised her the contents of the box as a wedding present."

"Well then follow me."

Chuck and Sarah followed the manager and one of the security guards down the long stairwell to the basement. Sarah and Chuck took quick glances of ways to get out fast if they had too. Jorge opened the large round safe door and slid open the gate accessing the safety deposit boxes. Jorge turned around and took the key card that the clerk had given them. Chuck noticed that the box had three lights attached to it. When the manager slid the keycard in the first light lit up. The manager then looked Sarah for the account number. Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck looked at her. "Try this number. 45976341."

Sarah repeated the number "45976341."

Chuck watched as the second green light came on.

The manager looked at the two. "One more step and the contents are yours. Mr. Keller had put in a small but important question just in case someone tried to steal the intel."

The guard came closer.

"What is the question?"

Chuck was worried, he knew some things about Keller but who would ever know what type of question he had set up for this.

"The question is what candy reminds him of home?"

Chuck's blood pressure just boiled over, and instinctively Sarah slid her arm just in case they had to fight their way into the box. Sarah had no clue of the answer and it definitely wouldn't be something that the intersect would have.

Chuck looked at the manager. "One second."

Chuck turned to Sarah. "How in God's good graces are we ever going to figure that one out."

"Did you read anything about what he liked?"

"Yeah he likes…" Whispering. "Are you crazy?"

"What are we going to do?"

Chuck asked Sarah to make small talk as he figured out what candy reminded him of home. Chuck thought about the intel and photos and staring at the camera taking pictures. Chuck closed his eyes trying to remember Keller's room. Chuck tried to put himself into the room. Finally remembering things like what beer, he had on the tables, what cigars were also there as well as other bottles of alcohol. Chuck saw that Sarah wasn't getting very far with the manager. Walking over to the keyboard he had to type in the name of the candy. Chuck took a deep breath and typed in a common chocolate bar. The screen came up incorrect. Chuck turned to the manager. "How many attempts?"

"Two more."

Chuck went back to his thoughts, and when Ginger had arrived. They sat down had a few drinks, he finished of his cigar then his drink then grabbed something tossing it into his mouth. Then things got weird and he looked away not before Chuck noticed a clear box of what looked like mints. Chuck being a fan of food and junk food in particular ran through his options. Chuck nodded then winked at Sarah. Typing in the word Tic Tac he stepped back. The manager waited as the guard came closer. Chuck watched as the third light lit up. Taking a deep breath, the manager grabbed the box and pulled it out placing it on the table. Walking away he smiled, giving them some privacy to look into the box. Sarah smiled as she opened the lid and inside was a single USB drive, a handful of cash that they figured was payment for the two Triad members. Chuck looked more into the box hoping that there was something else. Chuck slid his hand into the back pulling out an envelop. Chuck opened it and a single piece of paper was inside. Chuck looked at it and it had what looked like coordinates and the name Yuēhàn written on it. Sarah looked at the items and couldn't make a sense of them, especially what could be on the USB drive. Chuck turned to face the manager. "Do you have a pen? Chuck took the pen from the manager and a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down the coordinates and the name then stuffed the paper back into his pocket. He wished that he could use his phone, but it wasn't possible. Closing the box, they said goodbye and headed up stairs to the door. Sarah scanned the room and noticed two people who sat in the back were there when they arrived and headed downstairs. Sarah whispered to Chuck. "Boogey on your right."

Chuck noticed the two and headed out. Sarah passed him the USB. "I don't think that we are alone? Plus, we need to see what it on this?"

Chuck grabbed Sarah's arm and ducked into the alley, where the two men where still unconscious. Heading to their car he hoped that they had a lap top or something that could allow them to look at the USB. Sarah kept an eye on their six and saw that the two from the bank were at the entrance of the alley. Ducking down beside the car against the buildings. They waited as the two strangers walked towards them. Chuck quietly opened the door and noticed a laptop in the front seat. Sarah kept an eye on the two who now stood on the other side of the car. Having no weapons, she gently picked up a broom handle that by chance laid beside her. Chuck slid down further to the pavement with his legs crossed against the tire not to be seen as quickly if they looked around. Chuck opened the lap top and inserted the USB converted the language to English then opened up his Buy More email and sent all the files to it. Thinking on the spot his Buy More email would be the last place that Beckman or any other agency and Keller himself would want to look for this. Plus, it gave them sometime, just in case there was a tracker on the files if opened. Chuck copied and pasted and pressed sent. Then quickly erasing the history and cache on the lap top adding a few presents just for them, closing up the lap top and returning it to the front seat.

Sarah stretched a little to see over the car and saw that the two had left the alley. Sarah tapped Chuck and pointed to head out the way she had come. Chuck got and up and ran to the other side and Sarah trailing behind.

"Did you see what was on it?"

"No."

"No!"

"No time but I did send it to a very safe place, we can look at it later."

Sarah took a deep breath, smiled then gave Chuck a big kiss. Chuck welcomed the kiss and held her close a little bit longer. Sarah placed her hand on his chest. "Later lover boy. We got work to do." Chuck passed the two items to Sarah as she placed them in her jacket pocket. Looking at her watch, they had 20 minutes to head over to the drop off but the two that they had seen in the bank had her curious, as to who they were. She didn't remember Beckman saying anything about someone else being there. Chuck knew that Sarah was worried about the two that were from the bank, but until they saw them again, they had to move forward.

Walking to the designated location. Chuck opened the door to the Traveler's coffee bar. A small but quaint coffee house a few blocks down from the bank but close enough to the train station. Sarah walked up to the counter with Chuck as Chuck tried this time to order in his limited Russian repertoire. "Yes two." As Chuck showed the clerk two fingers. "Kofe, krem, dva sakhar."

The clerk smiled almost impressed at his efforts, but the accent needed work. Chuck turned and wrapped his arms around Sarah. Sarah slid her arms inside his jacket. The clerk called their order, Chuck released his hold and grabbed their cups. Finding a table near the back exit they sat down with their back against the window and eyes on the door. They didn't have much to go on except the exchange of words and that they were Interpol. Sarah hoped that she could pick out who were the agents and not be fooled by men or women in suits.

Chuck brought his cup to his lips welcoming the warm liquids trickling down his throat. Sarah leaned back looking out the window to see if they were coming. Once the exchange was made, she could relax once again with Chuck. Their drop off time came and went but Sarah knew that whoever was coming was definitely watching them. Chuck nudged Sarah as a man and a woman walked in and looked around then sat down beside Chuck. Chuck turned his face to look at Sarah and Sarah nodded slightly. Sarah reached into her pocket and held onto the USB and the envelope. The lady who sat the closest to Chuck smiled then greeted with a hello. Chuck returned the greeting then took a sip of his coffee. Chuck looked at her again and something looked oddly familiar about the two. Chuck turned to Sarah and pointed to his hand then pointed to the two next two him. Sarah glanced at the woman's hand and the ring looked familiar, even how the man's glasses fit his face was oddly similar. The women turned to the man and started up a conversation that Chuck was instantly drawn into. The man then leaned forward and spoke to Chuck.

"Excuse me. Could I borrow a match?"

Chuck turned to Sarah. Sarah repsonded. "Sorry I use a lighter."

"Better still."

"Until they go wrong."

Sarah got up and switched seats, now facing the two agents and Chuck turning in his seat.

"Agent Walker, Carmichael?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Special Constable Stampe with 'e' and this is Special Constable Ivy Interpol."

Sarah wanted to save the small talk so she slid the two items across the table as the woman Ivy slid the two into her purse." Getting up Chuck still looked at the two. The more they talked and watched their actions, he wondered if he had met them before.

The two stood up, Chuck and Sarah stood up as well. "Please stay, we will leave first."

"Heads up, we think that we were followed by two men from the bank, but we lost them."

"We saw them and also the two in the back alley. We have taken care of them, that is why we were late. Enjoy the last few days of your honeymoon."

Chuck turned quickly as the women winked at him. Chuck awestruck looked at the two as they left, then looked at Sarah. "Do you think?"

"It couldn't be, could it?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at the window as the two got into a van and drove off. Then sat down instantly drained. Chuck looked at his cup. "I think we need something stronger."

They walked out feeling that they had accomplished more than they had set out to do when they woke up. Now they had the whole afternoon and early evening to do as much or as little as they wanted to. Sarah found a place to eat lunch and have a few shots to toast the day. Chuck got to see the huge Lenin head, did some shopping and found a liquor store. Chuck figured that they could spurge on some wine or something for the last few days on the train. Sarah walked the aisle as Chuck saw her grab a few bottles tequila. "What do you have planned Walker?"

Sarah gave him a mischievous grin. Paying for their items. They walked to a local market grabbed some berries, limes and some snacks. Grabbing something hot to drink they found a bench near the Uda River. Chuck put their bags down by his feet and stretched his feet over the fenced barrier. Sarah did the same but leaned into Chuck as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer. Their warmth made the cold day bearable.

"Good job Bartowski?"

"Good job Walker?"

Hearing the train whistle disrupted their time together outside but lit a fire on the inside that need to be extinguished. Chuck grabbed the bags and headed back. As security checked their bags they headed inside to find that they had fresh towels and bedding put on the bed. They quickly filed their reports and sent it off then shut their phones off and like days before they put their spy life on hold. They had three more days before they would reach Krakow and they didn't want to waste them. Chuck headed quickly to the dining hall to grab some glasses, bottled water, a knife, napkins and a salt shaker. Coming back Sarah had set up a nice arrangement of the snacks they purchased. Chuck quickly thanked her with a big kiss then joined her at the table. Sarah grabbed the tequila as Chuck cut up a lime. Taking a swig of his beer, he challenged Sarah to a shot or two. Sarah held her own, but she needed some food to help with the amount of alcohol that she was consuming. They finished their little table of goodies and headed to the bed. Feeling pretty good, she grabbed Chucks phone and flipped through his play list. Putting it on random the music varied in rhythm and style. Chuck grabbed one of the bigger glasses and filled it Russian vodka and settled on the bed. Sarah joined him and watched as the sky gradually turned dark as they headed west. Sarah knelt in front of Chuck as the song from Whitesnake came on 'Is this love'. Chuck compared watching her listening to the song to that of a child opening a Christmas present. Chuck was seeing the real Sarah and how much she had missed growing up with her dad. And who knew that a song from the 80's would affect her so much. Chuck turned and placed their glasses on the table beside him. Sarah looked up at him as the song ended. Chuck sat up and pulled her face closer to his. Sarah then slipped her legs over his straddling him and bringing herself closer to him. Chuck kissed her softly as Sarah placed her hands on his. Chuck dragged his lips down her neck kissing her neck in that one spot that drove her crazy. The train had picked up its speed and so did they. Chuck slipped his fingers carefully around the buttons on Sarah shirt releasing her body from it. Sarah slid his t- shirt over his head reaching for his zipper. Chuck slipped his pants out from under him and tossed them as Sarah slid out of hers. Scooting over they unmade the bed and slid down into the covers as Chuck got rid of her bra. Lying just in their underwear they caressed and kissed and exchanged words or expression, laughing at their efforts not to be tickled. But things got serious and that moment they connected was the verification that they had worked so hard to be here and now, they were free to express their love. The raw emotion, the touches, the feelings just added to the sensation of their love making. Chuck made no excuse to how he took over and Sarah allowed him to be the Chuck she had grown to love. He had surprised her again but did not forget to take care of her and did he ever take care of her. Chuck pressed her into her pillow and for a moment she felt that she was going to jump out of her skin, she had allowed herself to momentary leave the moment, thinking that she did not deserve this. Chuck stopped and looked at her. Really looked at her. Sarah placed her arm over her eyes. "You want me to stop?"

Sarah shook her head as her lip trembled slightly. Chuck leaned on his elbow and pulled her arm down. "Talk to me, am I hurting you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"This….."

Sarah caressed his face and arm. Chuck pulled himself back into his knees pulling Sarah up with him. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She had never been this close to someone like this ever. Even Bryce or Shaw didn't even compare to this. How can one physically be this close to another, as Sarah felt Chuck's heart beat against her chest and feeling all of Chuck? Chuck leaned back and kissed her hard, each kiss showing her how much he loved her. Chuck waited till Sarah was ready to continue, holding her as she took the time she needed. Sarah dragged her fingers up his spine automatically cheering Chuck on, but he waited. Sarah looked into his eyes seeing the desire he had for her, slowly started to move her hips. Chuck moved his hands to cup her bottom as he let her take over. Sarah fell back landing on her pillow which Chuck still in toe. Sarah kissed his forehead as their bodies reacted, but Sarah kept him close.

They must have fallen asleep as Sarah woke up grabbed the sheets, covering them up and holding Chuck close. This continued the next few days with their regular calls to the dining car.


	7. Chapter 7

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thank you for the thousands of people stopping by and please drop me a line so I can hear what you think, like or don't like. Its nice to see the numbers but hearing from you with your thoughts is also appreciated. mssupertigz

**CHAPTER six**

Chuck sat by the window with one of the blankets covering his body, watching the sun rise on their last morning of their 'honeymoon' as Sarah been saying that it was all week. Looking at her sleep, it reminded himself on how lucky he was. But fear slowly crept in and overtook his thoughts. He knew that the train would be arriving soon in Krakow, and all of this would be over. Back to being a spy, back to what it was like before the trip. He threw himself a question '_What is it going to be like between us when we arrived in Krakow or when we head back to LA?'_

His question was probably in the back of his mind like it had been in Sarah's, who feared giving into her feeling because of the repercussions of an asset and a handler. No one knew about them and what had happened between them on the train. Chuck took some solace in the fact that because they were confined to this small compartment, safe from the world, the job rules etc. when the train stopped, they didn't.

Chuck looked over at Sarah and wondered because she had told him that 'this' scared her more than any spy mission she had ever been on. He knew that he loved her, and though it was scary for her that last few days he knew that Sarah allowed herself to blossom, breathe, live, experience life and to allow someone to love her. Chuck was glad that he was the one to share that with her.

Sarah rolled over reaching to the other side and not finding what she was searching for. Lifting her head slightly she smiled when she saw her target. "Morning."

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Its 's about five?"

"FIVE!"

"Yeah, sorry couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to toss and turn and keep you up."

Sarah opened the bed and patted the mattress. Chuck tossed the blanket and crawled into bed lying in on his side facing Sarah. Sarah quickly kissed his lips the caressed his face. Chuck laid his head down with his hands close to Sarah.

"You ok"

"Yeah."

"Truth?"

"Truth." Chuck sighed slightly.

"Just a little bummed."

"Yeah me too."

Chuck moved onto his back as Sarah snuggled on his chest. Chuck wrapped his arm around her, caressing her arm.

"When do we arrive?"

"By early evening around five or six depending on the train. I don't think that there are many more stops so they could arrive when they said they would?"

"Then we call Casey?"

"I guess or we can call him before hand then and see what's the next step will be?"

"Well we will need to have a meeting with Beckman. Then see what Casey has been up to this week?"

Chuck kissed the top of Sarah's head.

Sarah was waiting for Chuck to say something. Sarah got up onto her elbow and looked at Chuck. She saw that look. She knew that look all too well, she was to blame for it many times. Placing her hand on his face, she it towards her.

She didn't know what to say that would make this moment feel less different. She leaned in and kissed him then moving back from the kiss. "I love you."

Then kissed him again. "This is not over, its just the beginning."

Chuck shifted slightly encasing her face his his hands. "I love you too."

"We have 10 hours to make this the day that we do whatever we want. Until that train stops, and we walk off it. Out there doesn't exist."

Chuck kissed her and brought her on top of him. Sitting up slightly, Sarah kissed him hard. Chuck ran his hands up and down her spine, engulfing all of her. Sarah kept Chuck busy till she got that smile on his face. Chuck returned the look with his infamous eye brow dance and flipped her onto her back. Lifting her leg things sped up but they didn't want it to end too quickly.

Chuck laid on his stomach as Sarah laid on is back kissing his back and massaging his neck and shoulders. "You know, if you continue like this, it might not end well."

Sarah laid down on Chuck, as Chuck felt her skin touch his. "And that's bad because….. I personally think that it will end well for both of us?" Sarah kissed his back.

Sarah rolled over and looked at clock. It was 9:00 and the dining car would be open for another hour, so they had to get moving if they wanted to eat. Leaving Chuck, she showered and returned to find the room empty. Chuck returned 15 minutes later and started to pack. Chuck grabbed his bag and put it on the bed. Adding items, he grabbed a small bag of souvenirs that he had gotten when Sarah was off getting snacks. Seeing Sarah walk back into the main part of the room, he stuffed the small bag it into his bigger bag. Catching a kiss, he zipped up his bag and placed it on the floor.

"So, what now Bartowski?"

"Well, first this." Walking up to her he held her close and kissed her."

"Well we can't do this all day?"

"Why not?"

Sarah hit his chest then smiled.

"Ok." Still holding her close.

"We have breakfast then spend some time in the observational deck till we decide what to do next. We could have a little fun before the train stops."

"One last jaunt."

"Wrestling in the sheets."

Chuck tilted his head side to side.

"Let's go eat."

Sarah grabbed a jacket and Chuck's hand and walked out.

Chuck and Sarah ordered several items and stayed in the dining hall till they took the hint and headed to the observational deck. Chuck and Sarah walked up the side steps to the top and found a four seater at the back facing the on-coming scenery. Chuck gave her the seat by the window but was able to see as much as he could due to his height. The top was made out of clear plexi glass and was open on three sides. It was quiet, which they loved and which allowed them to have some time alone. Chuck stretched out his legs by putting them on the seat in front of him then Sarah placed her legs next to his, resting her back against his chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around her, still keeping his hands free, watching Sarah as she played with his fingers, reminding him of Black Rock.

**Hours later…..**

Sarah awoke to the loud speaker welcoming the passengers to Poland and that they would be arriving at the Krakow station in one hour. She was surprised that she had fallen asleep. Sitting up, she looked at Chuck who had fallen asleep as well. 'I guess our little jaunt isn't going to happen?' She said to herself.

Sarah caressed Chucks face then she leaned in and kissed his lips ever so softly. Chuck woke up with a smile on his face then sat up. He looked at his phone for the time and saw that it was a little past four. Looking at Sarah. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah the train will arrive in one hour? So, I guess our last hoorah won't happen?"

Chuck got up. "Out there." Pointing out towards the window. "That doesn't exist till this train stops. Remember."

Sarah took Chucks hand and walked back to their compartment. Chuck tossed their bags onto the floor as Sarah rushed to get their clothes off. Chuck watched as Sarah sat on the bed knowing that this was their last hoorah. Sarah reached out her hand as Chuck took it and moved towards the bed. Sarah laid back as Chuck followed her. Chuck kissed her neck and ran his hands over her back keeping her close. Sarah wrapped her legs around him. Like their first time, it wasn't rushed and the outside hummed and busiest itself and the only separation was the compartment walls. Chuck held her hand in his as she caressed his face, their movements had a rhythm of their own. Sarah held him close as she had done many times this week. She felt his heart beat against hers as they whispered, I love you to each other.

Sarah got up placed her feet on the floor reaching for her clothes. Chuck rolled over onto the other side grabbing his boxers and jeans and slipped into them. It felt weird that it ended this way, but it was how they wanted it to happen. Sarah got up and grabbed Chuck's black long sleeve button down shirt. She remembered him wearing this on their first second date a year ago. Holding it up as he slipped his arms into it, she had him turn as she buttoned it for him. Chuck held her close as she buttoned the last button. Their last few minutes again where interrupted by the message that they had arrived at the Krakow station. Chuck kissed her one last time then grabbed his phone. Turning it on, seeing no texts of calls for once, he dialed Casey's number.

Chuck put his phone away and grabbed their bags and headed out. The air was cooler and dampish, with the smell of rain in the air. Walking towards the station Chuck found a bench and put their bags down. Sarah sat down, scanning the area. Chuck watched as the Sarah had slipped back into her other self. Sarah looked up to see that Chuck had diverted his eyes when she looked at him after she had done the sweep of the station. It was in her blood, something that was hard for her to just shut off. Looking towards to where Chuck was, she grabbed his arm, rubbing it to get his attention. "So, when is Casey arriving?"

"About a half hour or hour?"

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure." Sarah turned to leave then faced him.

"I love you?"

Chuck looked down at her. He loved that woman and to hear her say those words out loud made him feel a bit better. "I love you too."

"Be right back."

Sarah walked inside. Chuck sat down on the bench watching passengers come and go. He had never been this far north before so the culture and language was a bit different than what he was use to. But he continued to watch till Sarah came back. They sat on the bench as Sarah snuggled into Chuck's chest allowing him to put his arm around her.

"Thanks for the coffee. So, you have been here before, in Poland?"

"You're welcome and yes. Carina and I had a few missions here with the CAT Squad. I guess it not a popular place, but a lot come here to check out the Concentration camps. But like every other country, you will always have a bag guy or two."

"Yeah it would be cool to check out the camps, but I guess it won't happen this time around."

Chuck took a sip of his coffee. "No, sorry Chuck not this time."

Sarah jumped up and grabbed Chuck's cup and tossed it into the garbage, then turned as Chuck got up about to reach for his bags. Sarah caught his lips. "What was that for?"

"I don't know when I will be able to do it again." Chuck smiled and was about to return the kiss when he saw Casey come around the corner. Casey walked up and greeted the two.

"You survived Walker?"

Sarah looked up at Casey then back at Chuck. "Yeah it wasn't too bad." As every single moment and feelings ran through her mind.

"And you?"

"It was a long trip but like Sarah said it wasn't too bad."

Casey grabbed one of the bags.

"So, what was your week like?"

"Mostly waiting, found some things that I show you when we get back."

"So where are we going?"

"Mei Ling has put us in a small apartment that we can use for the remaining of this mission. I set up a room to correspond with Beckman."

"Yeah we need to debrief."

"Well enjoy the ride, it maybe the last time you have some peace and quiet."

Chuck tossed their bags into the back and slipped inside seeing Mei Ling in the passenger side. Saying hello, Chuck and Sarah sat back. As Casey drove off, they reached for their hands trying to make the ride enjoyable.

**Undisclosed location**

Casey dropped Sarah's bag in the first room then showed Chuck his room down the hall. Chuck took his spy bag and placed it on the table next to the make shift operations room that Casey had mentioned. Giving them the room Sarah looked at Chuck. "Its time I guess."

Sarah pressed the button waiting for it to connect with DC. It was noon in DC and Sarah hoped that she had gone on her lunch break but as soon as Sarah was about to reach to cancel the call Beckman came on.

"Hello, Agent Walker and Bartowski, how was the train trip?"

Both Sarah and Chuck look at each other but quickly turn their eyes back to the screen.

"Good, long but good."

"Yeah, weather not the greatest but we managed and…."

Sarah took a step forward.

"General. We retrieved the USB and the money that was in the safe deposit box after taking out the two men that we believed Keller had hired to follow through on whatever was on the USB. And the money we figured was their payment. We were being followed but ended meeting with the two Interpol Agents as was arranged."

"Very good. I spoke to the two Interpol Agents. Special Agents Stampe and Ivy were impressed with you from the beginning. Agent Ivy mentioned that you two were very convincing as a married couple." Giving them a stern look.

Sarah looked at Chuck "It was them."

Sarah turned to the screen. The couple they met was them and they saw everything, the sexy dancing, the making out. But did they really think that it was all an act?

Chuck saw the look on Sarah's face. Sarah looked firmly at the General.

Beckman shared the same look.

"General."

"Yes Agent Walker."

"Sarah NO!" Chuck moved closer.

"Chuck and I are dating."

Sarah looked at Chuck then grabbed his hand.

"Exclusively. We are a couple."

Chuck lets goof her hand and takes a step back.

Beckman gives the two a stern look.

"General. I know that it's not ethical what's agents do professionally and or personally, but I can't fight with protocol anymore. I will finish this mission then resign."

Beckman's look on her face turned to shock. Chuck was like 'What did you just do.'

"Agent Walker and Bartowski. It is unfounded that an Agent should ever mix their personal life with their professional one…."

Sarah waiting her her response and Chuck knowing that it was all over.

"But when I spoke to Agents Stampe and Ivy, they told me how impressed they were and how professional your were despite the realism of (cough) your performance. I got the suspicious feeling that what they were telling me was more than a what your too had call what your had a fake relationship. Stampe and Ivy have been a married spy couple for 30 years."

Chuck and Sarah reached, for their hands again. They knew that there was no turning back and united they had to be.

"I met the two of them in London when I was training. Ivy was my bunk mate and her first mission were, to protect a man who MI6 had intel on, and what he knew he needed to be protected. Just like Chuck had to be. At first it was casual, playing the role, playing the part, but things changed as they always do. Many people frowned on the idea, but they made it work. And so, have you. Sarah you have never intentionally put your feelings for Chuck ahead of the missions – and it has always been the driving force to why it worked. Just like Chucks feelings for you. He mentioned once that it was those feelings that made the three of you work so well together.

So, I will not accept your resignation. And if you waiting, for my blessing you have it."

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other.

"Now get back to work. And we will see you back in LA."

Chuck looked back at Sarah, thinking about the amount of pressure and guts it took to stand up for them in front of Beckman of all people. Just added to how he felt about her. That she risked her life. This is one of many times she risked her career. Chuck recalled the Black Rock incident. Which ended up with them expressing how they felt. The 49B, which showed another side of her and Chuck explaining that their feelings was the glue to why they worked so well together. Then there was Prague which didn't end well but Sarah was willing to risk her career for them by running away, and now at this moment, she did it again.

Chuck stepped closer to her and instinctively she turned and embraced his open arms.

"Don't say it."

"Um ok."

Chuck held her close, he was able to feel her heart beat through his shirt.

Chuck watched as Sarah tried to wipe a tear away from her cheek. Chuck kissed the top of her head then moved back.

"That was."

"I don't know what that was?"

"Why then?"

"I was tired of hiding how I felt, and this week was beyond my wildest dreams. To share and experience everything with you, I couldn't just continue and not say that it didn't happened. "

"But your job?"

"Yes, but it's just a job, but this." Grabbing his hands. "This is real."

"So, I figured coming clean might help?"

"You just told Beckman about us."

"I'd do anything for us. A job is a job but you're my whole world."

Sarah leaned in and kissed Chuck. Chuck wrapped his arms around her intensifying the kiss even more.

Breaking the kiss.

"Do we tell Casey?"

"No not yet. He has enough on his plate and adding our love life isn't one of them."

Chuck laughed. He had never heard Sarah talk like this. Walking to the door.

"Love life."

"Well what would you call it then?"

Chuck stopped shy of the door. Then looked at Sarah. "I would call it that we are in a committed relationship and that we are pleasantly enjoying our time communicating in more ways than one."

"Chuck." Staring at him with a devilish smile. "We are dating, exclusively."

"Most exclusively." Chuck answers her by sealing it with a kiss.

Chuck and Sarah open the door noticing Casey and Ming Lei standing around the kitchen table that was a made into make shift work station.

Casey looked up. "All good with Beckman?"

Sarah looked up at Chuck then back to Casey to answer his question.

"Yeah were good."

Still looking at the two of them.

"And the train trip? A week on the train. Must have been brutal."

Chuck and Sarah replayed the whole weeks activities.

"It could have been worse." Not wanting to say anymore Sarah changed the subject.

"So, where are we?"

"Mei Ling and I were able to locate where Keller had been but from the looks of it he hasn't been back. We did find out that Keller had set up a private security firm that was operated on a who's who mentality. But otherwise not much."

"And the years you were here?"

"From what I found out and could remember, I didn't know about it? But that doesn't mean that he wasn't here. And you two?"

"Chuck was able to locate the two men and we took care of them to access the safe deposit box."

"Casey, we found out, that he had hired two men to take the contents from the box."

"What was in the box?"

"After figuring out what his security question was, which was pretty clever…."

"Chuck!"

"Yeah, a large sum of money and a USB."

"And?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah, we made sure that nothing was left."

Casey diverted his eyes.

"What is it Casey?"

"Not sure Sarah, I mean I was hoping for something bigger than what you found. Than the money and the USB?"

"We handed it over to Interpol as was requested by Beckman." Casey was a bit upset that the only link to Keller was now in the hands of Interpol.

Chuck walked over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. Walking over he accessed his email and opened the zip file he had sent himself.

Turning his screen around.

"We did manage to make a copy."

"That's my Chuck." Casey grunted a #8 happy but this is all that your going to get grunt.

Casey plugged in an adapter and brought Chuck's screen up onto the bigger screen.

Chuck sat down and opened zip file. The four of them watched as only two files were on the drive.

Chuck did a search to see how old the files were and who might have put them on the drive. Coming up with nothing he promised to find out. But when he accessed the first of the two files. The file opened up to what looked like a room but nothing else showed up. Chuck opened up the second file and it was a password protected file. Chuck sat back a bit disappointed to the fact that they had come so far to come up so empty. Casey looked at Chuck.

"Now what?"

"I can keep looking, there has to be something more on this drive to have Keller pay that much money and to have Interpol so interested as well. Give me some time ok."

Sarah moved closer to Chuck and Casey.

"Casey, Chuck's right, and if anyone can figure that out its Chuck." Sarah winked at him and walked away.

Casey, Mei Ling and Sarah went over Casey's surveillance for that last week while Chuck kept busy.

Chuck looked at the file and checked the date in which the file was saved and checked to see what server was used. Doing a DOS command search Chuck checked the servers name and IP folder. Checking for any sign of a stamp date. Which he hoped would give him a time and maybe a location. Chuck continued to type away trying to tap into his inner Piranha from back in the day to help him out.

An hour went by and Chuck was still trying to find out something that would be worth all the time he was spending on this.

It was evident that whomever downloaded the file didn't want to be found and from what he knew of Keller. Keller wasn't the one who downloaded it, but he was definitely the one calling the shots. Chuck went through so many back doors that he wondered if any would be the right front doors. Not giving in he checked what he called his hail Mary. Finding deep within one of the DOS files he located the one of transcript and opened it up. The held the host or owner's pen name and searched those file names. Doing a right click he opened the file and clicked on a new window. The date stamped was dated two months ago.

Chuck leaned back and called the team back to the table.

Sarah sat down next to him as he explained as fast as he could.

"Basically, it was uploaded about two months ago and the original upload might have been a live feed which I find interesting because the first file we see and could find was just that a file and not an actual live feed. But I hope to find that actual feed."

"And the second file?"

Chuck typed a few key strokes then pressed enter.

The team looked at the file as it opened. All the file gave them was a name and a location that wasn't familiar to any of them.

Chuck scrolled down and that was all that was on the page.

"So why would Interpol want this and what good would this file be to the men who were hired to get it in the first place?"

"Don't know Casey."

Mei Ling looked at Chuck.

"Chuck can you go back to the first file."

Chuck clicked back to the first file.

She had peeked Casey's interest.

"You see something?"

"Maybe, but it might be nothing."

Mei Ling sat down and looked at the image.

"Chuck you mentioned that you thought that it might have been a live feed?"

"Yeah but there's no way it can be because it's not linked to a feed, or even that it is hooked up to a camera."

"Exactly but this might just be a still of the actual feed. I have seen this before where kidnappers or high targeted ops use stills to get their message across. They take a photo and send it to whoever they want and if the recipient knows what to look for, they can figure it out without setting off any alarms."

"So, whoever took the photo hid something in the image."

"Most likely."

The four stared at the image making a list of possible clues from what they had found out about this mission so far. They looked at the photo and from what they could tell was that the room was possibly in a building that faced an old bakery. Chuck enhanced the photo to get a better look at the reflection from the street level window. Chuck then did a search of buildings in Krakow that might fit the description.

"Casey and Ming Lei did, you come across any buildings this week that might be the one we are looking for?"

Casey shook his head. Chuck then looked at Ming Lei she also shook her head.

Chuck brought up a few photos that might fit the bill. Casey looked at the photos.

"Possibly, but why would this place be of interest to Keller?"

"It might not be the place we need to focus on but what they might be keeping in that building. Remember he planned to pay those men a pretty penny for their services and they must have had some idea what to look for, if this was all they would have picked up."

"And your sure that there isn't more on this USB?"

"I don't think so, but I can keep looking."

Casey walked off leaving the women standing next to him. "What do you think?"

Mei Ling turned towards Chuck and Sarah. "We can go by the area tomorrow when we can actually see what we are looking for. I agree with Chuck that there has to be more to this than these two files. And from what I know of you Chuck you will find out what we need to know."

Mei Ling smiled then walked away.

Sarah sat down beside Chuck and placed her hand on his neck, rubbing it softly. She knew Chuck liked it, but it also relaxed him, she could tell that he was getting stressed.

Chuck closed his eyes briefly then smiled at Sarah. "You can do this."

"I hope so, but when there's no file there's no file. You can retrieve a file if it was deleted by mistake but again you need the server in which it came from."

"Can you get an IP address and then come in that way?"

Chuck turned to look at her. "Now who's the nerd."

Sarah sat back and bent her leg up on the chair grabbing a piece of fruit that was left on the table beside her.

"I guess someone has rubbed off on me."

Chuck swallowed quickly. Her response was both impressive and hot at the same time.

Chuck clicked again on the files preferences and brought up a DOS command and searched the files transcripts again.

**After midnight local time**

Chuck started to see double on his screen then looked at his watch. It had been almost 21 hours since they had awaken, mixed in with the time differences which would make it almost six a.m. in China. Chuck looked around the room and saw that Ming Lei had gone to sleep and Sarah was heading towards her room. Casey had gone out for his last smoke, but Chuck knew that he would be sleeping anytime soon.

Chuck continued his search but let it search on its own. He needed sleep. Pushing himself away from the table he felt two arms slide in around him. Chuck turned around. Sarah instantly kissed him not worried about who was in the room. Chuck kissed her back then held her close.

"You done for now?"

"Yeah I'm seeing double and looking at the clock we have been up almost 24 hours. I am ready to crash."

Chuck kissed her again then pulled back when he heard the door open.

"Well good night Sarah, Casey."

Sarah gave Chuck a sadden look as he walked by her. It pained him to not say good night the way he wanted. Walking down the hall to his room he turned the knob and entered giving Sarah one last look. Sarah turned to Casey. "Yeah its' late for us so we will see you later."

"Yeah, its been a long day for all of us, have a good sleep. Its good to have you two back."

"Did you miss us Casey?"

Casey grunted his smiley grunt then headed to his room.

Sarah took one last look around the room. It was good to be back in the game, but she also started to instantly miss their time on the train, when it was just them.

Sarah changed then slid into the coldness of the sheets, she instinctively slid her legs over to the other side not finding what she was searching for. She was tired and she must have fallen asleep but when she looked at the clock it had only been a hour. In the other room Chuck was doing the same, he had tossed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Tossing and turning they, both had enough. Chuck got up and grabbed his t shirt and started to put it on. 'Less clothes the better' he thought. Heading to the door he turned the knob and there stood Sarah. Chuck looked up. "I have to leave by morning. " Between kisses. "Ok."

Chuck closed the door then carried Sarah to his bed. Placing her down on the bed, it still felt warm. Chuck reaches for her top and lift it off of her, kissing her neck then laying down further onto the bed. It didn't take long for them to pick things up.

Sarah woke to the faint glow of the sun peeking through the window. She felt pretty good then turned to see her man sleeping beside her. She kissed his cheek then looked at the clock, she could get a few more hours with Chuck but she didn't want to push it. Beckman knew but, with all that was going on this would be the last thing that Casey needed to hear. Slipping out she covered Chuck's back with the covers then grabbed her clothes quickly putting on her short shorts and top and heading out. Heading back to her room she bee lined to the bath room just to make it look like she came out of there then headed to her room.

Chuck rolled over to see his phone. Looking at the time he nervously turned to face Sarah but smiled in his pillow. Seeing that she was gone, last night played through his mind. Getting up, he showered then headed back to his computer hoping to see some progress.

Chuck sat down and looked at the progress that was made. Scrolling down he saw a file blinking. Clicking on the file he was able to get what looked like an audio feed. Putting his head phones on he listened and couldn't make out exactly what he was hearing. Playing it, he listened again then turned causing the cord from his head phones to come loose blasting the sound through out the room. Casey, Sarah and Ming Lei ran out of their rooms with guns in hand as Chuck tried to plug the cord back in.

Looking around. "Sorry guys, but now that your all up I think we have something."

Casey put his gun down then sat down beside Chuck and Sarah and Mei Ling sitting down on the other side.

"The short version is there was a hidden audio file that someone tried to erase but thanks to Mei Ling's suggestion I was able to dig a bit deeper. From what I could hear this could be the what the image is trying to tell us."

Chuck played the audio file turning up the speakers.

"Sounds like industrial?"

"Maybe even the water front?"

"Chuck can you play back that section." As Sarah stands up to point to the exact spot. Chuck scrolled back then replayed the audio.

"Now can you just bring that sound out?"

Chuck edited and removed the other noises to get a stronger sound.

"The water front!" Casey got up and grabbed the photo. If you look at the window."

Chuck brought up the photo again. Scrolling and enhancing the window.

"Chuck you asked what the reflection was, well you were half right. There is an old bakery warehouse near the water front, and I think I might know where that is."

The team felt that they had won the lottery. What they had just listened to would make or break this whole mission.

The four headed down to the Podgorze District or the Old Jewish Quarter walking back and forth near the Vistula waterfront. They split into two groups, allowing Chuck and Sarah to have some time together even if it was doing surveillance. Chuck grabbed some coffees, he was liking their coffee time together and he knew that Sarah liked it as well. Blending with the crowds they walked and followed the crowds. Sarah stopped as Chuck continued to look for the building. Sarah turned and kissed Chuck. Chuck returned the kiss and stayed lip locked longer than he expected. "Sorry for leaving early this morning but I…."

"That's ok I woke up in a fret thinking that we had over slept, and I had to

kick you out."

"Well it wasn't how I wanted to wake up this morning."

"I guess it is our new normal now that we are back in the game."

Sarah held him close, knowing that he was right, but she needed to tell him it was going to be on their own terms; mission or not.

Sarah led Chuck to the Old Jewish Quarter remembering that he wanted to see some of Poland's history. And lucky for them the building that they were looking for might be right in front of them. Sarah pulled out the photo of the picture that was on the USB and held it up trying to get a visual. Turning and adjusting for height she did the same for every building that they came across. Passing Casey and Mei Ling a few times. They too tried using the same idea on the next block but came up with nothing. Chuck stopped and looked at the plaques that listed some of the history of the neighbourhood and when these neighbourhood became Jewish Ghetto's during WWII.

Crossing the street at Krakowska and Rybaki walking towards Podgorka street, he found one building that had basement windows that faced the river. Looking up at the name of the surrounding buildings he found one with a faint light blue hand painted sign with the words Kazmeirz Bakery. Chuck asked Sarah for the photo and walked towards the building casually not to cause a concern. When he noticed two guards coming around the corner he half walked ran across the street to meet up with Sarah and embraced her in a hug. "We have bogeys on our six."

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder then looked across the street. "Casey, we have two armed men on the corner of Krakowska and Rybaki near Podgorka street."

"Be there in 2."

Chuck and Sarah walked hand in hand then slipped by them on the other side of street near a park that led to the Jewish Ghetto entrance. Where they met Casey and Mei Ling.

Casey took his binoculars and scanned the area.

"You just saw two?"

"So far."

"Ok this might be it."

Casey snapped some photos of the front of the building. "Ok Mei Ling and I will head around the back and see what we find, and we will meet you two back at the apartment. No sense in having you two seen again near by if this is where Keller is. We will come back tonight and get a better look."

The four nodded then headed out.

Casey and Mei Ling walked around the back, and there was something familiar about this place, making Casey start to wonder if he had been here before.

"You remember something?"

"Maybe but I don't know why?"

"Did you take the Ambassador anywhere near here?"

Casey stopped. "We went on a city tour with the family once or twice when we first got here. Maybe we drove by here?"

"Did you keep any of your manifests?"

"No, I don't think so but the Chinese Consulate might have records on where we went?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look, it might give us a better reason to why this place is so familiar. I'll make a phone call and we can check it out tomorrow."

Casey nodded then continued taking photos till they were spotted by a curious guard. Casey and Mei Ling ran and hid. The guard walked by and finding nothing, he headed back. Casey took a photo then the two slipped down to the waterfront. Casey headed down the stairs then slipped his gun into the back of his back then looked up. Memories flooded back as fast as the flow of the water. He remembered walking down those exact stairs with Yu Yan after her dad headed back to the Embassy and she didn't want to go. So, he had Casey go with her. That is where their relationship started. They had spent so much time together up to this point that it felt nice to just to be there alone with her. Casey turned and caught up to Mei Ling.

" Did you know Yu Yan?"

"No, we knew very little of foreign affairs when growing up especially the family side of Governmental officials, but she sounded like she was very special?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but if this continues, I might have to look for her and her dad."

"You think that they maybe targets?"

" If Keller is involved who knows."

Casey and Mei Ling headed back and by the time they returned to the apartment it was already late afternoon. Chuck and Sarah ordered in and waited for their return.

Casey replayed his time in Krakow and after talking with Mei Ling he felt that he had to see if there was a connection with Yu Yan and her dad. Helping clear the table he slipped into spare room and made some phone calls. The first one was to Beckman, he figured that if Keller was involved and if he was involved with the Ring he needed permission to dig.

"So Major you think that Keller might have it in for the former Ambassador of Poland and his family?"

"Yes, General so I need to know where they are?"

"Ok I will make some calls and get back to you. Then what?"

"Keep them safe? If they are targets for the Ring, we don't know what they will do and what we found today the building is heavily guarded. Chuck thinks that there must be something important in there to have such have presence."

"Ok you four do some more surveillance on that building and I will make contact with my Chinese counterparts."

"Thanks General."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Mei Ling mentioned that there could be record of my assignment here years ago and a manifest or itinerary of places where the Ambassador went to while he was here, would that information still be available?"

"It might. I will see what I can do?"

"Thanks and good after noon General."

"Major."

Casey sat down and started making a list of what to do next.

**The old Jewish Quarter**

The door slid open and a tray was carried in by a face that was becoming familiar to them, but still over protective the tray was received. The man walked back out. This was becoming too much as word travelled through out the abandoned bakery that things were starting to move. Fear of the unknown crept in as the food was consumed. The only hope was what the window provided them and after seeing people out there earlier maybe was the reason for why things were moving.

**Safehouse**

Casey walked back out. "Chuck you want to head out and check out the building again. Two heads are better than one?"

The three knew what that meant, that Casey wanted Chuck but also the Intersects help. Sarah followed Chuck into his room as he grabbed his jacket. Sharing a moment. "Be safe."

"I will. So, you wanna come over tonight, we can just sleep."

"Just sleep?"

"We can cuddle some, talk."

Sarah smiled again. "You come back, and I will let you know."

"Awesome."

Chuck kissed her twice then a third time for good luck then headed out with Casey.

Casey drove up to the Jewish Quarter and parked down the block. The sky was getting darker which helped keep them out of sight. Chuck grabbed the night scope and aimed it at building. "I see four on the sidewalk and two on the roof."

"Check. Recognize anyone?"

Chuck looked again and only flashed on one, after recognizing the name on his army jacket. "I recognize the name as one Hendricks. Carter Hendricks."

Casey took the scope and looked for himself. "Yeah that's Carter, hasn't aged any still looks like a kid."

Casey then moved to the other men that Chuck mentioned. Casey was shocked to see Johnson, Salman and Rogers on the first floor and when he scanned to the roof. He saw Templeton and Forrest. That leaves Carver."

"Carver? Are the men…"

"Yeah the very ones."

Casey stood back against the tree. "Keller is definitely there, he has to be."

"But you mentioned Carver, he's not there?"

"Didn't see him. If these five are there he has to be as well."

"Keller turned them?"

"Most likely. Those five were always more like Keller and Carver and me were not."

Casey secretly hoped that Carver wasn't inside.

"Chuck when you and Sarah were looking did you by chance check to see where the rest had been?"

Chuck looked at him. "No, but it shouldn't take long to find out."

"Ok."

**Basement**

A box was dragged to the window where an old book was placed on top of the box allowing a better view of the outside. Grabbing a broken piece of a mirror the angle had to be just perfect. The light outside would shine on the mirror and hopefully someone would notice. They had tried the night before but when they saw movement earlier today and the people were new, they hoped that they would be back. The street light turned on. Chuck looked as the the light nearest to the building had come on which made the men move positions. The three on the street moved inside and the men from the roof came inside leaving one on the stoop. Chuck watched as the men moved but his eye caught a flash. Casey noticed that Chuck was focussed on something. Wondering if he had flashed.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, but there was something that flashed from that window."

Chuck pointed to what window and as Casey turned to look, he too got a glimpse, but it was so quick he wasn't sure.

The box was slid back when they heard a noise. A flash light was shone in room which was seen outside. Casey happened to look back just at the right time.

"Your right, there is something or someone downstairs."

Casey headed back and got back into the car.

"Now what?"

"We try to get inside."

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow once we hear from Beckman. I don't think that they will be moving too soon."

"Keller did say that he was waiting for you."

"Exactly and if this is where he is, I want to meet him on my terms and not his."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Maybe, but he hasn't shown his face, so I don't know for sure. So, we need to be a step ahead of him."

Casey started the car.

"What about the guys from your former team?"

"Well that was a surprise."

"Maybe he's trying to get the whole team back and you're the last piece."

Casey drove off and didn't respond. Chuck was hundred percent correct on his observation. Keller did say that he wanted Casey back. As they drove Casey wondered if their initial meeting with who they later found out was the Ring and what got them bench was Keller instead of Shaw. Maybe it was Shaw that hired Keller to mess with the team, mess with him and Shaw was there to mess with Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck stared out the window as Casey drove back rethinking everything from the last eight years. Chuck opened the door and headed to his computer. Sarah got up and followed Chuck and Mei Ling turned where she was sitting.

"And?"

"He definitely here."

Chuck grabbed his bag and the files from San Francisco.

"What are we looking for?"

Chuck looked up. "Hi, the files from San Fran, Casey and I got a look of the men guarding the old bakery and guess what?"

"What?"

"They are Casey's old team from Honduras."

Sarah walked closer and helped Chuck look for the files.

"And why do we need them?"

"I want to know if we found out where they are now or where. Casey thinks that the only one not there is Carver. Ben Carver."

"I guess out of the eight Casey and Carver were more alike and the others were more like Keller. And seeing them tonight he thinks that Keller is trying to get the group back together."

"Well, we figured that."

"I know we did but I think that Casey didn't want to believe it. Especially if Keller was the reason why we got benched. We obviously were digging in the right direction to have it end like it did."

Sarah sat down as Chuck finally found the file. Looking at the file with new eyes and a new perspective. Now things were making sense about that mission months ago. Sarah sat back and grabbed the file and logged into her castle files to refresh her memory of that mission.

Sarah recalls getting word from Beckman about time sensitive intel that was to be recovered after she had got word that team Bartowski might be under the microscope. Unbeknownst to her at the time it was because of a man named Shaw. Sarah regretted hooking up with Shaw no matter how hurt she was because she wasn't with Chuck. She missed the signs and she put Chuck in danger. _Sarah walked past the security desk looking for the elevator to the 7__th__ floor. Chuck's voice was both welcoming and a deterrent, but it was a mission. Chuck continued to talk to her as she weaved her way through the hallways as Chuck slipped in and out of the venting system. Casey was coming from the other side up from the basement. Chuck stopped as his specs triggered two men coming towards Sarah. Chuck told her to fall back but Sarah didn't respond. Chuck calls for Casey. All Casey said was to wait. The men approached Sarah as Sarah fired her gun running out of bullets. Two more men came from behind and grabbed her. Sarah held her own till the the two men closest to her finally reached her. Chuck spun around and kicked the vent grate open and as he jumped down, he fell on top of the two men. The men broke his fall. Chuck looked up grabbing Sarah's hand. They ran down the hallway, meeting a few more guys. Chuck bent down and grabbed his tranq guns and fired hitting the four men. Sarah continued to run with Chuck close by. Turning the corner Chuck failed to look as Sarah screamed. Chuck felt the object smash his face knocking him to the ground. Sarah fell forward as the same person hammered her hard on the back of the head. Casey reached the far stairwell as he saw Chuck and Sarah being dragged into the far room. Casey snuck down the hall reaching the last room. Looking at the numbers on the door they went from mid 700's to the last room which ended up being room 756. _Sarah read on.

_Sarah came to as Chuck still laid on the floor bleeding from somewhere on his face. She wasn't sure why he hadn't flashed but when she looked up to see who had walked in from the next room it didn't make sense then, but it did now. The man standing there flipping his zippo was Daniel Shaw. _

_Only a few people knew how the intersect worked. And later they found out that Shaw was the first one outside the team to know what happens to Chuck when his feelings interfere with his concentration, he can't flash. But how did Shaw know that then, when they had never met till that night. _

_Casey reached for the door but was apprehended as he entered the room. Shoved in with his hands raised, he saw Chuck down on the floor and Sarah sitting on a chair and this stranger leaning against the desk. _

Flipping the page. _Casey sat down next to her. The man introduced himself and praised their efforts but slammed them for their getting caught and letting the intel fall into the wrong hands. Sarah remembered Casey asking him what the intel was that they presumably had lost?_

_Shaw never answered. Shaw motioned for the other men in the room to pick Chuck up and sit him in a chair. Sarah finally was able to see where the blood was coming from. Chuck's left side of his face was swollen. Shaw watched Sarah look over towards Chuck. Seeing him she sat back holding her feeling back._

Sarah scrolled down the page. Hoping to see if there was any connection to Keller. Seeing nothing, she looked up.

"Chuck do you remember flashing on anything out of the ordinary the night we entered that building that got us benched?"

Chuck grabbed the file and sat down.

"Like what?"

"I just read briefly through our reports on that night that we met Shaw. It didn't make sense then but some of it makes sense now."

Chuck looked up.

"How did Shaw know that you had the intersect and that your feelings prevented you from flashing. Only a few people knew so how did he find out? And the room that we had to find, that supposedly had the intel in it was the very room we met him in?"

"Wow, now that you mention it. He knew way too much to all of a sudden introduce himself to us that night."

"Exactly, so who told him about you and us and how it is connected with Keller?"

Casey walked in. "The only other man not yet caught in the grips of Keller's hold."

"Carver?"

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

Chuck opened the file and quickly scanned the files looking for anything on Carver. Chuck jotted down an address that Casey then did search on. At the same time Sarah then did a CIA search looking for the same name. Mei Ling made a few calls, maybe he was stationed in China.

Casey hoped that all his bases where covered. As the information came in from Beckman, Carver would be picked up in London and flown to army based outside Warsaw.

Casey held onto that glimmer of hope that one thing was going right.

**The next morning**

Chuck slid in closer to Sarah as he snuck onto her room missing their opportunity the other night. Chuck had showered and his fresh scent awoke Sarah who sat up as Chuck slid her top off. Sarah whispered softly in Chuck's ear. "We will have to be quiet."

Chuck answered back.

"No worries. Casey knocked on my door and told me that he was heading to Warsaw to speak with Carver and Mei Ling went with him. I got up showered then realized that we had the place to ourselves."

Sarah reached for Chuck towel and tossed it on the floor. Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around Chuck and basked in their morning jaunt. Chuck felt Sarah's fingers dig into his back massaging his lower back and shoulder blades. Their kisses followed their movements as they quickly got tangled in the sheets. Sarah rolled Chuck over finally taking control over their love making. Chuck smiled as Sarah pressed her palms deep into his chest and kneaded her fingers in his chest hairs. Bending down, kissing his chest, his neck then his lips. Chuck placed his hands on her bottom and kept them there kneading his thumbs into her skin. His hand encased enough of her which kept Sarah focussed on what she needed to do.

Sarah fell into his body trying to get her breath as Chuck slipped his arms around her holding her tight.

Chuck reached for the sheet and covered their sweaty bodies with the sheet. Sarah laid on top Chuck with her head on his chest. She loved being this attached, this close to him. When their breathing settled Sarah slid to the side and dragged her fingers around his chest making circle eights with her fingers.

"That was…."

"Yeah…"

"Love you."

"Love you more." As Sarah giggled slightly.

"You know, this might have topped our times together."

"You saying, that the previous times you where faking it?"

Chuck sat up and leaned on his side.

"Faking it. Neither of us were what you call faking it."

"And you could tell?"

Chuck lifted the sheet and looked at Sarah.

"Babe, there would be no way that a hot blooded male would fake it with you."

Sarah lifted the sheet just like Chuck and took a good look.

"Well no hot blooded female could never fake it with a hot blooded male like you Chuck."

Chuck laughed then placed his hand on her shoulder kissing her lips then her chest then pressing her down onto her back as he slid between her legs.

"You up for more?"

Sarah looked up. "Well someone is."

Sarah pulled the sheet over their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

**SECOND CHANCES**

I own nothing. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thank you for the thousands of people stopping by and please drop me a line so I can hear what you think, like or don't like. Its nice to see the numbers but hearing from you with your thoughts is also appreciated. mssupertigz

**CHAPTER eight**

Chuck took the last bite of his sandwich as he watched Sarah saunter to the bathroom. Surprising that her appetite hadn't been dealt with all that she managed to chow down on. It was mid afternoon and still no word from Casey, he felt that moments of their 'honeymoon' had resurfaced. Chuck heard the water being turned on, so he wiped his face with the napkin and headed over towards the bathroom. The steam had quickly engulfed the room leaving a blurred image of Sarah's body reflecting in the mirror for Chuck to see. Chuck only wearing his jeans quickly pulled them off and opened the glass doors of the shower where Sarah had pulled her head back from the hot spray. Pushing her hair back she looked up. "Well it took you long enough."

Chuck smiled as he leaned in to kiss her as the hot water cascaded over his tall frame.

"This beats the train's shower."

Sarah leaned back as Chuck wiped the water from his eyes.

"It sure does." As Sarah waited for Chuck to see her.

Grabbing the soap, she pretended to drop it only having it taken from her and landing on the floor of the shower. Chuck bent down and knelt on one knee grabbing the soap and lathering it in his hands. When he felt that there were enough suds, he dragged the soap bar up Sarah's closest leg then back down repeating the motions with the other leg. He looked up and dragged the soap up her back side and around her stomach moving all the way up to her neck where his lips met hers. Sarah took the bar and topped what Chuck did to her. As Sarah lathered his chest with soap, Chuck kept her neck busy with kisses which allowed him to really hold her close. Sarah lost her thoughts as the soap fell again to the floor. Chuck swooped in and forced her into the wall of the shower.

"The s-oa-oa-pppp."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Forget the soap."

Chuck lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his wet hips. It was gentle and not rushed, tender but determined. Sarah dragged her nails across his back just to have something to hold onto. Chuck never let go. Chuck slid his hand down dragging his hands across her chest and kissing whatever he could.

As he opened the door the coolness was refreshing making the last 15 minutes worth their time. Sarah followed and grabbed two towels and gave one to Chuck and wrapped the other around her body. Chuck ran the towel through his hair, then wrapped his lower half with his towel. Chuck continued to smile which warmed Sarah's heart again and again. How one man could change her world and make her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Chuck leaned over and grabbed his jeans and his shirt that Sarah was wearing. Chuck leans in to give Sarah a kiss when he heard the door open and Mei Ling calling out. He looked at Sarah then headed out shoving his arms into his shirt and pulling it over his head. Just to come face to face with Mei Ling which he met in the hallway. She smiled when she saw Sarah coming out from behind. Mei Ling then motioned for them to follow.

Chucks hair was still wet, Sarah grabbed Chuck's ball cap to hide hers. Casey entered with whom Sarah figured was Carver. Carver hesitant to enter quickly walked closer to Casey. Carver sat down at the table with the team and tells his story. "Keller recruited me in the fall of 1992 and Casey arrived early 1993. He approached me the same way he approached Casey. He sticks around and waits till we are told that we will not move on, that weren't ready to move on and would be shipped home ASAP. Keller then promised the life of a Special Ops leader and would work with him in creating a team of ultimate leaders and fighters. Just like Casey he had another name. My given name was Troy Dixon."

Chuck flashed on his name as another naval officer who died in battle, but no body was found. Unlike Casey he did have a wife and managed to keep in contact with her that is one reason why he went into hiding. Carver looked at the team and wondered how they found him. He continues to speak. "I managed to contact my wife and children prior to the whole name changed and death. My wife is also in the navy and that was the one promise we made to each other that no matter what happened we would let the other know, even if it was life or death. So for me to change my name it had to be a big deal. They had a funeral for me then my wife and children were sent here to Poland. She has family here but because we used her name for a lot of things they never came looking till now." Carver looked around the table. "I worked for Keller for about three years with Casey and the others, but he did keep us close and some very close. If it wasn't for Casey, I would probably be one of the others."

Carver continued to talk. Chuck wanted to believe him because he was a friend of Casey's and he knew from experience that Army or Navy buddies are family. But Chuck also remembered that 'his' buddies can also stab one in the back. As Chuck remembered Ellie's wedding and the killing of Roark. Sarah looked over to Chuck and she knew that he wasn't to keen on this man, and she couldn't blame him. She knew that Chuck was loyal and despite his feelings for Casey for man handling him weeks ago, which still bothered him, he was still loyal.

Casey gets up and motions for Carver to join him for a cigar. And that they would regroup in the morning. Chuck sat on the couch still mauling this guy's story again in his head. When the door closed Sarah joined him and stared him down. "Spill it."

Chuck looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"You and that mind of yours."

"Don't know what your talking about."

Sarah leaned in and tried to tickle it out of him. "Okay okay."

Chuck sat up.

"You want to know if we can trust Carver?"

Sarah smiled. "You too?"

"Yeah, but his story does make sense, but I have a feeling that your going to dig?"

Chuck leaned over and gave Sarah another kiss. "You know it."

Chuck leaned forward and grabbed his lap top and started his search as Sarah continued to sit beside him rubbing his upper arm then pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Mei Ling joined them and watched them interact. Sarah noticed then sat up and let go of her hold she had on Chuck.

"Oh no don't stop on my account."

Sarah blushed a little.

"I guess its hard to have a relationship when your both agents."

Sarah looked at Chuck then answered her question. "It can be."

"Its new?"

Chuck looked up from his lap top joining the conversation.

"Yes and no I guess."

"I knew years ago that you two had a different relationship and not what you would expect between an agent and an analyst."

Sarah smiled. "Yes, it was and can be frowned upon. But we plan to make it work but Casey doesn't know that we are official, and we want to keep it that way for now. Our focus is this mission."

Looking at Mei Ling she nodded then asked another question. "What do you think of Carver? Any vibes? He seems legit and the security around him when we arrive does show that he's important."

Mei Ling grabbed her bag and pulled out his file then passed it to Chuck and Sarah. "Casey was given this. I guess he inquired. He had his suspicions as well."

Sarah opened the file. "It looks like his story checks out, from what I can tell."

Chuck scrolled down the first sheet. "It looks like he was recruited by Keller in the fall of 1992 but that is all."

Chuck got up and grabbed his files from San Francisco and rechecked the names from the original group photo. If these others were turned and they too had their names changed, where is their info?"

Chuck kept looking at the pages and pages which added to his list of questions. 'Where did Keller come from?'

Carver returned and slipped into the bathroom. Casey sat down and saw their faces. "I've seen that look before."

"Can you not blame us?"

Chuck returned to his seat.

"Understandable, But's he's not the man he use to be?"

Chuck looked at Casey. "Is he?" His tone sharper than usual.

Casey knew that Chuck still held some anger towards him, but he couldn't blame him. He was responsible for how Chuck felt.

"Casey." Sarah stood up.

"Honestly you feel the same." Casey turned to face Sarah.

"Right so but he's not the man he use to be."

Chuck wasn't convinced he got up again and walked away. Casey knew that he had to prove that Carver was legit sooner than later, but unless he knew his past and that he wasn't working for Keller he had to come out and plainly ask him. Carver came back and sat down. The four stared him down even after he told his story.

"You don't believe me?"

Chuck looked over to Carver. "Just say we have met Casey's navy family and they consist of a lot of black sheep or sheep in wolves clothing…"

Carver interrupted Chuck. "What's your title?"

"My what?"

"What's your title, rank?"

Sarah sifted in her seat. Chuck saw that she was going to defend him, but this was Chuck's battle."

"I am a CIA analyst."

"Not an agent?"

"No." Chuck sat up straight. "But I have been a crucial fixture with this team hence the name so a despite the lack of badge I am as qualified – in fact we would not work as well as we do if I wasn't on this team. CIA or NSA credentials or not. And what I know would make your head spin."

Chuck sat back like he had just dropped the mic. Carver nodded an apology and got a good sense that Casey wouldn't associate himself with a team if there wasn't a good reason.

Chuck looked up. "If we are coming clean. What have you been up to beside hiding and living a double life?"

"Chuck!" Casey chided.

"No. Its' okay. Like I said I have been in hiding because of Keller. When I first went off grid, I followed through but felt compelled to stay true to my family and my name. I couldn't do that to my family, so I made arrangements though dangerous I told my wife just days before I left for my first mission with Casey and Keller."

Casey flashback to 1993 when he remembered Carver leaving for a for a few days.

"My wife then slipped into the underground there after. When Keller found out that I was still in contact I left, risking everything. That was 10 years ago. And not until you started digging and others as well which I now know was Keller. I had help from a lot of people who needed to hide no questions asked. Just say it was like our witness protection program but on steroids. But when people started to ask questions etc they let us know."

Chuck and Sarah remembered that Casey had the same kind of security system if ever someone was looking into his past.

**NEXT MORNING**

Carver and Casey headed out along with the others to the Old Jewish Quarter. Casey pointed to the building and Carver confirmed the identification of the other former team members. Chuck kept an eye on the basement window and that the men would be switching posts anytime soon. That would be their only window to a small window of opportunity to do what they wanted to do. Chuck slipped behind the four and snuck across the street. Before they noticed Chuck was crouched down in front of the small window. Sarah moved in quickly when she saw that he was already across the street and looking into the small window. "Oh C-h-uck."

Sarah motioned to Casey then ran back and behind the parked cars near where Chuck was kneeling. In a whisper Sarah called out to Chuck. "What are you doing?"

Not looking at her. "I'm looking."

Not stating the obvious. Sarah called out again. "Sarah there is someone or something down there. Yesterday we saw a flash of something."

"It might have been a a reflection?"

"Yeah but would a reflection have a cot and blanket, all evidence that someone was living down here."

It peaked Sarah's interests forcing her to actually join him. When Sarah moved in beside Chuck a small hand tapped on the window. Chuck looked down and got a glimpse of what looked like a small boy. Chuck fell back, startled by the noise. Sarah turned to Chuck with your right look.

The small hand tapped again, and two small eyes appeared then the little person tried to stretch further up into the window. His eyes barely level with the window sill. Chuck slid onto his sid and laid by the window, making eye contact with the boy. But their gaze was brief as the child was startled by something or someone. His eyes warned danger. Chuck spoke to the window. "Who are you?"

Chuck waited and when the child didn't return Chuck and Sarah left, but missed the boy slapping the window with a piece of paper with his name in Chinese. It read my name is Yuēhàn which translated as John.

Chuck and Sarah ran back across the street just in time as each post had a new face. Chuck sat on the sidewalk and leaned against the wall of the building they came to. When Casey, Carver and Mei Ling came back Chuck looked up. "I think we have a problem and the problem is that we now know what is in the basement."

Casey looked down at Chuck then Chuck stood up. Looking around the corner and across the street. "There's a child in there." As he pointed across the street. "A what?" Casey looking in the same direction.

"A child maybe five or six?"

Casey looked at Sarah as she nodded in agreement. Casey then stepped back and taking another look across the street turned and stood facing Chuck. They waited at first not knowing why but when the team heard that there was a child involved a part of them felt that this might have been the main reason why they were sent back here. Keller's words 'If I could find her, I can find the other' burned in Casey's mind. The four kept their eye on the place waiting till the next shift change. Casey whistled as Chuck and Sarah had sat further down from him. Getting up they grabbed some flashlights from their bags and headed to the back of the building hoping to get a way inside. Chuck first went back to the window and turned his flashlight on and shone it into the window getting some idea of what was in there. Not seeing anything, Chuck did it again and after the third time Casey felt that he had seen something. But when they heard a faint tap the three laid down on the side walk looking in. Chuck took the flashlight and was going to smash the window when the boy appeared and looked at then pointed to the window frame. Chuck took the flashlight and saw that the window was wired. Someone, Keller had the whole place wired.

"Typical." Casey grunted.

Sarah tapped Chuck's shoulder as they had to move. But Chuck at this point had made some connection with the boy, but he couldn't help seeing the look that the boy had for Casey. The boy's eyes were open like golf balls. It might have been nothing but when the little hand was placed flat against the window Chuck wondered if there was more to this.

The four returned to the apartment as Chuck went straight back to his files and brought up the photo that he had found from the copy on the USB. Now they had proof that this place existed and that there was a reason why they where there and seeing the boy was their proof. But the boy's existence brought forth more questions but it also answered a few. 'Who was he and why was the team brought here.' But the looks the boy gave Casey seemed to answer the other questions.

Chuck continued to stare at the photo and saw realized that photo had always been trying to tell them the answers. Chuck saw items that proved that someone had been living there in that room when the photo was taken. Chuck saw the blanket and toys, a plate and a glass. Casey sat down beside and reached out his hand for the photo. "The boy?"

Chuck wanted Casey to bring up the boy and not pry more questions out of him that he didn't have answers for. But Casey's interest was just that, a pure interest no motive or mission purpose just an honest interest. 'Who was he? 'And why did Keller bring him there?' 'Where was his mother?'

"What about the wire?"

"Keller must think that the boy is important enough to wire the the building?"

"Do you think the boy is?"

Casey looked at Chuck as he returned the photo. "Our reason to be here? Maybe, but its rather a small gesture to get our team here?"

"But it does make sense when he mentioned if I can find Alex, I can find the other." Casey looked up at the room, but Chuck had his answer and the fact that this boy was the reason why Casey upped his eyes on Alex and travel half way around the world.

Sitting back and lost in thought Chuck wondered if he was thinking the same thing. 'Was this the connection that Chuck had sensed earlier. Chuck didn't want to add to the mood, so he got up and went to find Sarah. Chuck walked down the hall and tapped on Sarah's door. Sarah cautiously opened the door and saw the look on Chuck's face. Grabbing his hand Chuck entered her room. Sitting on the bed he leaned up against the head board. Sarah who was already ready for bed snuggled in beside Chuck placing her head on his chest and holding his hand in hers. Sitting there quietly for some time Chuck leaned his chin on the top of Sarah's head. "Do you think that this kid is who we think he is?"

"Casey's son?"

"Yeah. It makes sense and why Keller would say if I can find Alex, I can find the other?"

"What does Casey think?"

"I didn't push the topic, but I think he trying to come to grips with it or at least try to wrap his head around the possibility?"

"Where is he now?"

"Sitting at the table."

Sarah waited then responded. "We wait for him to make the call. We are here for him and if this boy is his child, then where is his mother and could she be Yu Yan?"

"We might already know the answer to that question and if Casey connects the dots he knows as well but maybe he's afraid to accept this news."

**The next morning**

Sarah rolled over, got dressed and left Chuck sleeping. Sarah stepped out and closed the door as quietly as she could then headed down the hall to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. She knew that Casey would be up soon so she sat down and waited till Casey came back and spoke but her conversation with Chuck ran through her mind. Could this child be Casey's and why would Keller use the kid to get Casey to come half way around the world? So far this mission had been a wild goose chase, added to her thoughts. Sarah took a sip of her coffee as Casey wanted to say something. Sarah looked up again. "Do you think that this kid is mine?"

Sarah surprised but knew sooner or later he would ask. "There has to be something to this, and it could be quite possible. You did say that you and Yu Yan were together. So, the chance of a child is possible." But there hasn't been any indication that she is here or ever was?"

"Casey, you know until we get access into that building, we won't know anything more than we already do. But we have to assume until then that this kid might also be a trap. Play with your emotions. We know that Keller is clever, and he has been able to manipulate a lot of people, even your former team, so he won't stop now?

But what I don't get is why you and why now?"

Casey sat back and looked up as Chuck walked back in. Sarah saw where he had come out of, but Casey never said anything. Chuck sat down as Sarah got up and grabbed a cup for him, then returned. Chuck thanked her for the cup of coffee." What she wanted to do was kiss him good morning, but she sat down missing the opportunity.

"So good morning all, what have we come up with?"

Casey looked at Chuck. "Sarah thinks that we approach this as if it is a trap then deal with the possibilities that this kid is more than he seems to be."

"That he could be yours?"

Casey grunted lightly. "Maybe."

Chuck quickly added. "Remember Keller did say that if he could find Alex her could find the other, so maybe this kid is the other?"

The thought of Casey having another child scared the stoic soldier, right to his core. He remembered that he had lost sleep when he got word that Alex existed and his first time he laid eyes on her. Seeing her he saw him in her. Her eyes and brown hair. That she was slightly taller than Kathleen was but clearly had her beauty. He noticed that she was a hard worker from which he observed when he came for 'pie'. He hated to leave but looked forward to his next visit. To this moment and the chance that he has another child from another woman he did love other than Kathleen. Casey recalled the women in his life and only three stood out. Kathleen, Ilsa Trnchina (Sugar Bear) and Yu Yan. Each special in their own way but two of the three had Keller attached to them. Both women meant the world to him and Keller was able to change that. Casey got up and left the table, grabbed his coat, lit a cigar. " Be back in a bit." As he walked past them and headed outside. Chuck noticed that Carver was still asleep, so he motioned for Sarah to join him in the kitchen. Walking in he looked back into the living room then looked at Sarah and swooped her up and pressed his forehead against her then kissed her lips.

"You still worried?"

"Yeah. To think that the women you loved and the life you could have had with them was destroyed by one man."

Sarah held Chuck close as family meant the world to him and now to hear that Casey's two relationships were turned upside down by Keller was now affecting him. Sarah squeezed Chuck hopefully to reassure him that things would get better. Then kissed him. They remained close till they heard Carver wake up and Mei Ling enter the room.

**Old Jewish Quarter**

The five of them pull up to the corner lot where they stood less than 24 hours ago. Casey waited as they decided on what would be their next step to take. Chuck and Casey headed across the street to disarm the power so that they could get inside. Sarah and Mei Ling and Carver moved in from the front and waited till they heard from Chuck and Casey. Chuck reached the back of the building and waited till Casey's former team switch their posts. Chuck quickly disarmed the wires he hoped were the wires for the building. Letting Sarah know, they moved in. Casey looked up and made eyes with Keller and Keller takes off. Chuck who was a bit ahead of Casey looked behind him on the stairs had seen Casey running after Keller. Chuck quickly let Sarah know as they reached the front steps. Carver turned, also seeing Casey running after Keller as they ran from the back of the building towards the front passing Carver and the girls. Sarah turned to see Carver facing the street. "I 'll go. You get the kid." Sarah gave Carver another gun from her belt. He nodded then ran in the direction that he saw Casey go. Chuck slipped inside from the back keeping an eye on where he walked. Whispering into his feed. "I am inside far hall coming towards the basement stairs. Where are you?"

Chuck just inside the front foyer. We hear movement upstairs and Carver went after Casey."

"Yeah he saw Keller."

"Be careful, we will meet you downstairs."

"Ok. You as well."

Chuck turned the corner, gun raised moving back and forth from his scope on his gun and his eyes. Stepping down he looked for wires or possible traps as he descended further into the basement. Sarah and Mei Ling continued their way only to find out that the front foyer didn't have access to the basement, so they moved on keeping an eye on the stairs leading to the second floor. Walking further down hall everything on their end went quiet. As Sarah felt the point of a gun press against the back of her head.

Chuck headed to the corner that faced the street and quietly calls out for the boy. Even if it was a trap, he'd rather have the trap come to him that he come to it. As Chuck leaned against the basement wall, he waited then crouched down so he could see if anyone was coming down the stairs. Minutes went by as Chuck scanned the room and narrow walkway where he was at, he saw two small runners poke through the far door. Chuck aimed his gun but then the image he saw in the scope made him put his gun down. A little boy, Chuck figured around five or six came out with a small back pack dragging behind him. Chuck smiled slightly as he extended his hand. "You were the one looking out the window?" The boy looked puzzled. Chuck said it again. But when he saw the face of the child, he knew that English might not be very helpful. Chuck grabbed his phone and found an app that translated what he wanted to say. The boy's sad face gave a faint smile. The boy spoke Chinese which Chuck hoped meant that he understood. Then Chuck knew that he had once used Chinese in one of his flashes so he forced a flash and he hoped that it would be enough. Chuck extended his hand and the boy extended his. "Nĭ hĕn ānquán – you are safe."

Chuck pulled the boy close to his side and started moving. As he moved closer to the stairs gun fired started upstairs. Yelling into his feed he heard nothing at first then he heard Sarah voice but with the noise upstairs he knew she was forced out of the building.

Casey forced Keller into a dirt parking lot that was surrounded by old buildings and abandoned cars. Keller skidded to a stop then turned. Staring at Casey, Carver ran towards them. "No where to go Keller. Two against one."

Keller fired his gun and took off. Carver and Casey continued to follow Keller through the empty lots. Rain started to fall making it harder to follow his foot prints. Casey and Carver split up. Casey heard gun shots then another gun went off. Casey headed in the direction of the gun fire and saw another face from the past. Casey crept closer and took out Johnson, grabbing his sniper rifle. Standing a bit higher than the ground, despite the rain he got eyes on Keller and ran across the tops of the shorter roof tops till he saw Keller make a quick right and Carver behind him. Casey jumped down and ran after the two and as he reached the end of another open area, he saw Carver flat on his back. Casey ran to him and checked his pulse. Feeling a faint pulse, he grabbed his gun and crept in and out of the area. Keller slipped upstairs catching Casey's eyes. Casey slipped the sniper rifle around his shoulder and climbed the ladder to reach Keller. Casey reached the top and aimed his pistol with his finger on the trigger. "No use Keller, its done."

"Done, never. I got you here and I am going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy this?"

"This can all come to and end, if you come back. And your children will be safe."

Casey knew that his family was safe, and that Chuck had the boy. Chuck heard the muffle sounds of Casey talking to someone and someone talking about the boy Chuck replied. "I got the boy." The team at their locations gave an inner smile. Chuck grabbed the boy and made their way up the stairs. Chuck reached the door and as he saw day light, he saw a gun raise towards the child. Chuck pushed the boy away, Chuck fell back. Chuck aimed his gun and shot the man as he fell towards the landing. Chuck turned and called "Hēi háizi Hey kid" The boy came out. The boy crashed into Chuck's arms. Chuck held the boy close as he tried to get up. Chuck pulled the boy back. "I'm Chuck. Chá". The boy not sure at first quietly answered. "Yuēhàn." Chuck repeated. "Yuēhàn."

The boy nodded. "Ok Yuēhàn let's go." Chuck moved onto his toes as he motioned for the boy to get onto his back.

Casey felt a bit better knowing that the boy was safe and to know that Keller knew nothing. Casey continued to aim his gun. "Is this the way you want this to go?"

"Well I have nothing else to do at the moment, you got me here so with some courtesy, you can tell me why?"

"Talking is so over rated."

"Gun fight then?"

"No too quick, I know that you still have it in you." Keller motioned to let their fists do the job. Casey took a quick look to see if Keller had anymore guns. Keller thinking the same thing, they obliged and showed them their waists and ankles for any other fire arm. Casey pulled the sniper rifle down and leaned it against the door of the building he now was on. Keller stepped forward and the fight started. Both equally threw punches back and forth and with added tangled wrestling moves blood was drawn. With the rain it made it harder to stand up right with all the guck on the roof, Casey dugged his toes into roof and charged Keller. With the wetness of the ground Keller and Casey went over the edge. Landing hard on a pile of crates. Casey bounced off Keller trying to get his breath as Keller placed his feet on the ground and grabbed Casey by his nostrils to make him move dragging him away from where they landed and where Carver's body still laid, he grabbed his gun.

Sarah and Mei Ling followed the man with the gun for a brief time then made eye contact as Mei Ling grabbed the nearest thing, she could get her hands on. Grabbing a vase, she waited as Sarah turned distracting the man. The vase hit the man directly causing him to hit the floor. Sarah ran back to where their guns where and called for Chuck. Chuck had run across the street hearing gun fire and knew that it had to be Casey. He turned back not seeing Sarah, he had to move hoping that she'd find them. Chuck followed the gun shots then stopped when the wind changed his mind on where to go. Yuēhàn pointed to Chuck's left. He figured that he too had heard the gun shots. Chuck headed towards a set of stairs and helped Yuēhàn off his back. The two headed up the stair hoping to hide out or even see where Casey might have gone.

Casey slightly out numbered as Keller dragged him by his nostrils. Though having some discomfort, he didn't focus on the pain he was feeling. Casey was forced to his knees as he faced the empty sky as the rain continued to fall. Keller forced Casey's head back then pointed Carver's gun to his head. "Casey it would have been so much easier if you would have just stayed true to the cause. I had faith that my name would live on in you. You becoming what I couldn't." Casey turned his eyes upwards. "What!" Struggling to speak as Keller held his face. "What me become you?"

"Yes, (with a slight pause) you took my name."

The team, where they were, stopped in their tracks all mouthing at what Keller just said. Casey trying to process what he had just heard. That Keller had his name changed as well.

"John, you were supposed to be my protégé and you and I were suppose to do great things. I was very proud of you but when you decided to deny your purpose."

"You mean yours."

Keller didn't like the way he answered, he hit Casey with the end of the gun.

Casey fell to the wet ground and braced his fall with his hands. Getting back on his knees. "You mean you ruined my life as Alex Coburn to help your sadistic plan for change. Its never going to work, by now the few that you did managed to convince to work for you are likely dead thanks to my team and Carver he was the smart one and left you like he did. And as for me, no matter what my name is I will never be you."

"I have your son! And I have your daughter!"

Casey knew that he was wrong, but he had to make him think that he had won in order to come out of this alive. Casey just hoped that what he heard from Chuck was truth.

Chuck slipped in and out of the empty lot trying not to be seen. Yuēhàn kept close to him. They crouched down and from where they were, they had to either go out and face gun fire or go up and maybe get a better look at what was down here. Chuck turned on his feet and as he moved, he felt an ache in his right arm. But he was wet and cold and shrugged it off. Heading upstairs Chuck and Yuēhàn reached the metal door as Chuck pushed the door, he saw the guns that Casey and Keller had on them. Telling Yuēhàn to stay in the stairwell just behind this door Chuck crouched down and slipped to the wall to take a glance of what was down there. Not seeing much at first, he scanned and about 600 feet out, there stood Keller standing behind Casey. Casey was still on his knees and even with that he still towered over Keller. Chuck slid down. "Casey if you can hear me, I am at your six about 600 feet and I have Yuēhàn."

Casey heard the muffled voice of Chuck and forced his eyes in the direction that Chuck said that he was. Chuck moved his head just enough to see over the ledge. Casey felt a bit better that he wasn't alone, but he wasn't out of danger yet, not as long as Keller held the gun. Keller pulled Casey back by grabbing his collar on his jacket but still pressing the gun into the back of his head. "I will let you go and give you your son back if you join me this time. I will send for the boy and your daughter. Casey again reminded himself that his children were safe. Chuck knew that Casey was running out of time either way. If by chance Sarah and Mei Ling didn't take care of the men one of them would be letting him know about the boy. Chuck crawled low to the sniper rifle and looked into the scope as he laid the barrel on the ledge. Casey notices the glare of the scope as Chuck sets up. Chuck focuses on his target but its not lining up. Chuck remembered what Casey said. "Wait for the wind and let the wind take the bullet."

Casey brings his hand up to his face. Whispering. "Take the shot, no matter what take the shot."

Chuck looked down as he heard Casey's words. "It's too close and I don't like guns."

"Chuck take the shot and don't worry about me."

Keller forced Casey up onto his feet. It was now or never. Chuck looked into the scope and as Casey stood up Keller aimed his gun and Casey tilted his body slightly. Chuck held his breath and looked one last time into the scope. Chuck pressed back on the trigger and the gun fired. The forced pulled Chuck's body back slightly.

Sarah and Mei Ling ran into the empty lot when they heard Casey and Chuck talking and the words 'do it'. Sarah ran in first not seeing Chuck she watched as Casey fell back then rolled over with Keller landing first into the wet muddy ground. Then they saw Carver lying in the mud a few feet away. Mei Ling runs over to Carver and turns him over and checks his pulse. Nodding to Sarah that she got one Sarah ran over to Casey. Tossing the gun that fell Sarah looked at Keller then at Casey.

Chuck drops the gun with shaking hands sees Yuēhàn peeking out from the door. Hoping that he didn't see him shoot the gun. Chuck gets up and grabs his hand and head back down the stairs. The rain continues to pour as Sarah turns Casey over. Blood and rain covered his jacket. Sarah looked inside his jacket and saw that the bullet went clean through his left shoulder and the force hit Keller right in the forehead. Sarah wipes the mud away to get a look at Casey. Sarah felt a pulse and tapped his cheek to get him to open his eyes. Casey eventually coughed and opened his eyes. Sarah relieved helped him to sit up.

Chuck and Yuēhàn enter the empty lot fearing the worst. Sarah still didn't know that it was Chuck that made the shot. Sarah sees Chuck come into view and runs towards him. They share a kiss. Chuck looks at her. "Casey?"

Sarah moves her head. Now she knows that it was Chuck that made the shot, why else would he know that he was injured. Chuck heads over to Casey and helps him up. Chuck takes a quick look at Keller dead with a gun shot to the head as Mei Ling covers Keller's body then phones for help. "Good shot Bartowski." Chuck looks at his shoulder, not convinced that it was the right thing to do to take a man's life for another, but this was Casey and he'd have done it for him in a heart beat. Casey leans on Chuck which aggravates his shoulder. But Chuck lets it go. Chuck looks down and sees Yuēhàn standing waiting. Chuck reaches out his hand as Yuēhàn who stayed with Sarah smiles and walks towards him. Casey walks slowly as the rain tapers off just enough to see his son walking towards him. Casey extends his hand as Polish Special Forces and Interpol arriving simultaneously. Casey knelt down with his hand still extended. Yuēhàn stares at Casey for the first time and not through a pane of glass but face to face. Chuck looks at Yuēhàn to shake his hand. Yuēhàn slowly lifts his hand and his little hand is encased inside Casey's big strong hand. Casey smiles and slowly tries to say hello. Yuēhàn says hi back. Seconds later Yuēhàn wraps his arms around Casey's neck almost knocking him over. Casey quickly braced himself as his good arm was wrapped around his son. This feeling was better than he could ever have imagined. As Casey stood up, he carried his son off as he headed to the ambulance to get checked out.

Chuck moved in beside Sarah as they see two familiar faces in the mix of people walk up to them. Ivy and Stampe reach out their hands as Chuck tries to raise his arm to extend his hand. Sarah sees the look on his face but shakes their hands anyways.

"Great Job Agent Walker and Bartowski." The two look at each other, not sure what to say. "I bet your surprised to see us."

"You can say that." As Chuck looks at Sarah.

"We couldn't tell you two who we were until the mission was over and by the looks of things it is."

Sarah looks at the two other spies. "What does Interpol have to do with this again?"

Ivy turns to Sarah. "We have been looking at Keller and his involvement with an elite group. You know them as the Ring."

Surprising the two of them, it slowly started to make sense in why this whole thing started like it did." "We got word that there was movement within the CIA as a whole and concerns went way up the chain of command. So, when top secret information was leaked and the DNI was broke into a few years ago the CIA let other agencies know just in case they came across anything out of the ordinary or basically a threat to National Security."

"And Keller was on this list?"

"He was and what was at the top of the list was that he was interested in obtaining access into one of the CIA buildings in LA. Looking for a drug called Laudanol which is an emotional suppressant designed for agents to control their feelings in the field. We believe that his last resort was to turn John Casey and get him to break into the CIA building and collect the drug and pass it onto Ring leaders who are trying to recruit CIA or covert agents to join the Ring."

"So, the intel in Ulan Ude?"

"It was not what we expected, and it took us a while to figure it out. We did get money transfers which was good but a child?"

"Yeah, Keller got wind some how that Casey had a child and he used that knowledge to get Casey here hoping to like you said turn him but unfortunately it will never happen."

Chuck had been mauling it over and decided to spit it out. "So, besides Keller trying to get Casey to bat up. What did they want with us? We were benched because of them."

"You will have to discuss that with General Beckman but from what she has given us to share she believes that an agent named Shaw was brought in strategically into your lives to get whatever he could on your team. He was looking for something."

Chuck looked at Sarah, they both knew what he was looking for. "Thanks, we will definitely debrief with Beckman."

Ivy and Stampe turned to leave. "Again great job."

Chuck walked out of the emergency room after getting checked out. Sarah jumped up as the doctor followed him out. "He's fine, the bullet grazed his upper arm, some bruises and cuts but overall a very luck man. If he was standing still it could have been a different story. I better get back to the Major."

Sarah nodded then looked at Chuck. "You were shot!"

"Well technically just grazed."

"Either way." Chuck brought her close and kissed the top of her head. Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

Chuck looked up to see Mei Ling sitting with Yuēhàn. He was talking with her and sharing what was in his back pack. Yuēhàn eyes welcomed Chuck as he smiled. Chuck introduced him to Sarah as Sarah pulled up a chair and sat across from him. When Chuck sat down, he removed the pile that was on the chair. Seeing a pile of comics Chuck was quite intrigued by his selection. A hand full of comics such as Superman, Batman and Shazam. Chuck opened up Shazam and started reading. Yuēhàn jumped on his lap and snuggled inside his arms. Chuck and Yuēhàn were so encased in the comic that Sarah and Mei Ling went to grab a coffee.

An hour later Sarah and Mei Ling came back with a coffee for Chuck when Sarah motioned to Chuck that Yuēhàn had fallen asleep. Chuck slid Yuēhàn down on the seat beside him and covered him up with a blanket that the nurse nicely provided. Sarah and Chuck walked down the wing to another set of chairs as Mei Ling stayed with Yuēhàn. This was the first time that Sarah got to see Chuck. Lifting his shirt she check him out. "I would love to see where this goes but…."

"Sh shush."

Chuck stayed quiet and took a sip of his coffee as Sarah checked him out. Sarah then pulled down his shirt, which needed to be changed. "Feel better now. The doctor said I was fine."

Sarah gave a faint smile then kissed his lips. Chuck turned and put his cup down as he couldn't quite hold her with his sore arm. Bringing her close he kissed her softly and held her close.

Sitting down Sarah snuggled inside his arm leaving him the ability to drink his coffee. As they sat and waited, they knew that Ivy and Stampe wanted more answers but they were loyal to Beckman.

**Next Day**

Casey was released from the hospital much to his pleasing, but Carver was moved to the ICU with heavily guarded men just in case. Then he would be transferred back to Germany after he gave his report to Beckman and Interpol. Chuck and Sarah went from the hospital to the undisclosed location air strip to debrief with Beckman, before leaving and would resume when they got back to LA. Mei Ling watched as the team boarded the plane while chatting with Yuēhàn. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't going with them but felt that the mission went well. That Chuck, Sarah and Casey trusted her and included her. She didn't miss LA as much having them around. Chuck and Sarah said goodbye to Mei Ling and stepped onto the plane and Mei Ling boarded her plane back to China. Casey stood at the back of the plane with his arm in a sling watching his son choose a place to sit. This boy was his and Yu Yan's which made this all too real. As he thought about her and the fact that if he knew she was pregnant he wouldn't have left. As more questions started to fill his mind. 'Where is she?' And how did Keller get a hold of Yuēhàn. Chuck walked up to Casey as Casey sat down. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Casey looked up. "Not bad even though…" Chuck had apologized enough for shooting him, but he kept it coming. Casey then stood up and extended his hand. Chuck remembered that he had declined his last hand shake. Now he extended his hand and shook it.

"We good?"

Surprised by the gesture and the comment. "Chuck it was a good shot. And Keller is dead."

"How did you know that the shot would make it and it I wouldn't miss."

"Well it didn't, and I guess your not talking to a ghost. When we went to Pendleton and you made that shot." Chuck smiled as he remembered and how long it took to get that shot. Also, that there was only one other man that could make that shot and he stood right in front of him. "I knew that day that if you made that shot you will never forget. Plus, there are only a few that can."

Chuck felt a bit proud of the fact that it worked out, but he had also killed someone, which didn't sit well with him even if all the celebration. Casey and Chuck talked a little longer. "How am I supposed to do this? It's not like a mission. I don't know how to be a dad let alone a father of two all in weeks of each other. Plus, I need to find out about Yu Yan and where is she?"

"Casey in due time. You're not alone and your daughter will need to be told if she hasn't figured it out already."

Casey laughed slightly then pulled on his sling strap. Then scooted over to where Yuēhàn had chosen a seat. "Hey Casey, if your wondering Yuēhàn is loosely translated as John in Chinese."

Yuēhàn smiled then gave Casey another hug and passed him one of his comics. Casey looked at Chuck. "You got this Casey."

Chuck got up and moved to the other side of the plane and sat down beside Sarah and reached for her hand. Beside the graze and the achiness, he felt pretty good. Sarah tired as well leaned back as the plane took off.

Chuck must have fallen asleep and noticed that Sarah had unbuckled her belt and was now laying down with her head on his lap. Casey was still sitting with Yuēhàn but wondered what he was thinking. Chuck carefully lifted Sarah's head and walked to the back. "He finally fell asleep and I was afraid to move if I let go of his hand. I'm surprised that he feels safe with me. He doesn't even know me?"

"She must have talked about you even though you weren't there." Chuck grabbed his back pack and started to put his stuff back inside. Chuck looked at the pile and saw a picture of Casey in one of his uniforms with his name and picture drawing by Yuēhàn that he had drawn. "There must be like six years of stuff in this bag." Chuck pulled out more pictures and noticed that each of them were dated, the last few about a month ago had age six written on them. "I guess he's about six years old based on these pictures Casey."

"Which makes sense. I been with you for three and two years with my team and a year and half with his mom."

"Do you think she knew before you left that she was pregnant?"

"Don't think so, she would have told me, but where is she?"

A horrible thought rang through his mind as he figured that Casey was thinking the same thing. That Keller had found her. But why would he only take Yuēhàn and not hold Yu Yan as well.

"Let me see what else is in this bag, get some rest."

Chuck left with the bag and sat down back across form Sarah. Chuck checked every part of the bag from all its pockets and compartments, seams and zippers to all its buttons. If Yu Yan had learned anything from being Casey, she had to pick up on how to be discrete and plan for the worst scenario and being a daughter of a politician. Chuck then shuffled through all Yuēhàn's drawings. Sarah woke up and saw Chuck looking through the pile. Moving closer she kissed him. "Did you sleep?"

"Some." As he looked at her looking at him after she kissed him. "We've been busy."

"Yeah, trying to help Casey out?"

"Any luck?"

"Maybe. We know that Yuēhàn is about six years old, so she had to be pregnant shortly after Casey left. I figure that he was born in Poland and she stayed there till her dad was done his term. I'm guessing that she didn't keep it a secret. But what I don't get is that there is no info on where Keller found him and how Keller found out that he was Casey's?"

Sarah grabbed one of the drawings. It was a colored drawing with buildings and four people standing in front of it. Sarah was used to reading highly classified documents and redacted ones but looking at a child's drawing was harder than she thought.

Yuēhàn got up and walked over to Chick and whispered bathroom. Chuck got up and Sarah smiled. Taking his hand, they headed to the bathroom. Chuck waited outside and rocked on the balls of his feet. Yuēhàn opened the door washing his hands then walked back to where Sarah was sitting. Chuck sat down and Yuēhàn sat on his lap. Chuck went back to the drawings and got an idea. "Yuēhàn what is this picture about?" Yuēhàn smiled that they wanted to know about his pictures it had been awhile since he had the opportunity to talk about his drawings. Casey opened his eyes due to the excitement in the plane and joined the rest. "Nice pictures, who's this?"

"Mama."

"Where is your mom?"

Casey wanted to hear the answer. Yuēhàn showed them a drawing of a house or a building. Then he pointed to the smaller one that Chuck figured was a house. "She's here and this is the bad man that took her."

Chuck grabbed his bag and pulled out a photo of Keller. Showing Yuēhàn he said "is this the guy?" Yuēhàn nodded.

What kind of building is this? And Where is it?"

Yuēhàn grabbed another picture and the word Suzhou. "Is this the place where he took you?"

Yuēhàn shook his head. "Is this where you live?" Yuēhàn nodded a yes. Chuck looked up. "She's still alive she's where ever Suzhou is. We just need to know where this Suzhou is?"

Casey got on the SAT phone and dialed Beckman. "What are you doing Casey?"

"Calling Beckman, then she can get in touch with the Chinese Embassy. Hoping that they would get there before we do."

Sarah got up and went to talk to the pilot. "You sure Casey?"

"It will take us the same amount of time whether we go to LA or back to China."

Sarah came back. "We'll be in China in six hours. Casey the pilot wants to know where they should land." Sarah looked at Casey and probably for the first time he had a smile on his face that even she had to appreciate. Casey nodded then got up.

**Six hours later**

Casey and Yuēhàn headed out first meeting Mei Ling other Chinese officials. "Good see you all again, sooner than we thought. I got the call from General Beckman and we have a car waiting for you just around the corner. We will take care of your bags once we know what is happening." Casey and Yuēhàn took. the first car with Mei Ling and Chuck and Sarah followed in other car. They drove to the coordinates that Casey gave them. Casey asked if Yuēhàn could stay with her till it was safe. She nodded. The three headed up the long driveway watching their backs as the approached the glass doors over looking a ravine. The agreed gun fire as a last resort. Chuck was okay with the decision as he was still dealing with shooting Keller. Sarah picked up on his look and wished that she could hold him and reassure him that he's be okay. Chuck looked in the first window then waved the others on. Sarah took the next set of windows then Casey. Chuck came in from behind as Sarah crouched down and picked the lock on the door. If Keller's men were here and they still had Yu Yan they had to be careful. Chuck and Sarah slipped down the right hand side of the hall as Casey took the left. Checking every room along their way. Chuck and Sarah checked the kitchen and huge sitting area. They met back at the stairs and the three went up the winding stair case stopping shy of the landing. Casey motioned that he felt that someone was on the other side of the short wall. Chuck and Sarah slid down as Sarah hopped like to the other side to get a better view down the hall. Not seeing anything she gave the ok and Chuck and Casey joined her. Chuck saw someone come and flashed knocking him out, the other who came shortly after he fired a tranq knocking him to the ground. Casey entered the large bedroom with a wall of windows looking out to the landscape. Casey raised his gun as a man turned around. The old man stared Casey down. Casey catches his eye then lowers his gun. "You found him?"

Casey swallowed hard. The voice was also familiar. "You asking about the boy?"

"Yes Yuēhàn." The old man walked over and looked at Casey. The years hadn't been good to his old friend but when he looked at Casey his worn face wasn't as noticeable. "When, how?"

Casey bowed his head in front of his old friend Guisen. The old man placed his hand in his and walked over to the window and pointed. Casey looked down into the garden. There she stood as beautiful as the last time he saw her. "She'd be most happy to see you." Casey turned towards Guisen. "You know?"

"Always did. Very happy that Yuēhàn had you as a father." Guisen gave Casey a hug. Chuck and Sarah caught the end of the conversation when Casey walked towards them and gave Chuck his tranq gun. You can go and get Yuēhàn. I'll meet you in the garden." Chuck smiled. Casey stopped then turned back. "You come too?"

Chuck and Sarah walked up to Casey as they approached the stairs. "You got this. We'll go and get Yuēhàn."

Casey walked down the stairs and made a right as Chuck and Sarah turned left. Casey opened the garden doors and the smell of Cherry blossoms waffled into his senses. Walking down the rocky path, he pulled on his sling straps like Chuck did with this ties. Casey skidded slightly kicking some pebbles which made Yu Yan turn around. She looked at Casey and knew why he would be standing in front of her and that would be because he had found their son. Yu Yan walked closer and bowed her head slightly in respect then Casey kissed her cheek. Yu Yan looked over his shoulder to see where Yuēhàn was. "He'll be here soon. He's with friends."

Yu Yan wrapped her arms around Casey like old times and the tears fell onto Casey's shoulder. Casey embraced her with his right arm. Everything about her was the same, the way her hair smelled and the lotion she used and the way she held onto him was the same. Chuck, Sarah Yuēhàn walked in as Yuēhàn called out 'mama'. Yu Yan lifted her head and ran towards Yuēhàn. She picked him up in a big hug and kissed her son. Casey turned with the same smile he had been working on since he met his son. Casey introduced Chuck and Sarah to Yu Yan and Guisen. Guisen makes arrangements for a big celebration and accommodation for the three.

When Guisen said a celebration he meant it. Everyone and their neighbour had attended. Chuck and Sarah grabbed their outfits from the train and Casey was fitted with a new suit as well. Sarah grabbed their bags and started to open them not realizing that she has Chuck's bag. Opening the bag, she sees the a gift bag. Chuck walks in as Sarah opens the bag and pulls out the box. Chuck slips in arms around her waist. "I was going to give you that when we got back to LA."

"Oh sorry, I'll wait."

"No open it."

Sarah took the box and open it and pulled out a model of the train that they had spent their 'honeymoon'. "It's our train?"

Chuck kissed her shoulder. Sarah turned around and kissed him softly. "I love it. Thankyou." In between kisses.

Chuck and Sarah head downstairs. As tired as they were, they were here for Casey. Sarah gave Chuck some aspirin to dull the pain in his arm which helped him to put his arm in his suit jacket.

Guisen had a spread of fresh fish and custom Chinese dishes that were very popular with the guests.

After the speeches and the thankyous for saving his grandson Guisen sat back and let the evening unfold.

Chuck and Casey head out to share a glass of Johnny Black and cigar. "Thanks for this."

"I'm glad it worked out."

"So, you and Walker?"

Chuck coughed on his inhaling of his cigar. "Sarah and me…."

"It's not hard to see that you two are a bit different since you got back from the train trip."

"Officially."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"And Beckman?"

"She knows, Sarah actually said that she'd quit if Beckman didn't give her blessing."

"Wow, you must be worth it."

Chuck laughed.

"We were going to tell you but with the way this mission went. You had enough on your plate than our love life."

"No worries. I'm just glad that its finally out in the open. No more sneaking around, denying your feelings."

"Yeah it feels real good."

"What about you?"

Casey blew a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Don't know. I feel obligated to stay here at least for a while. Get to know Yuēhàn and Yu Yan again."

"What about Kathleen?"

"Don't know but I do want to get to know Alex and maybe explain some of this to her. She deserves to know that much as Kathleen."

"Will you tell her about Keller?"

"As much as she needs to know. That one man destroyed what we could have had but that it gave me Alex and now Yuēhàn. But remember she thinks I dead and if I do start talking to Alex she's going to figure it out."

"Casey that is when you tell her."

Chuck put his cigar out when he saw Yu Yan and Yuēhàn walking towards them. They smiled and Yuēhàn hugged Chuck and Yu Yan gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. The three walked further into the garden and found a bench to sit down on. Chuck found Sarah on the other side of the garden and when they walked back an hour later Casey was still sitting in the same spot. But got up and carried a sleepy Yuēhàn into the mansion.

Chuck and Sarah sat down where Casey and Yu Yan had just been looking into the Coy pond. Sarah placed her hand in his then kissed his hand. They were finally able to breathe, and their bodies settled into a relaxing position. Though they wanted to go back to their room, they opted to stay a bit longer and celebrate tomorrow when they could be awake to enjoy it.

**The next morning**

Chuck woke up first and since the train ride he didn't feel like he was in mission mode. Chuck cringed slightly as he turned onto his left to look at Sarah. As he settled on his pillow he snuggled in behind her, he then noticed the model train perched on the night stand next to Sarah. Chuck dragged his finger across Sarah's uncovered hip where her night wear nicely didn't cover what it was supposed to. Sarah instinctively brought his hand under her arms settling it over her breasts. Chuck nestle his lips inside her neck kissing one of her favourite spots.

An hour later Sarah woke up after falling back to sleep in Chuck's arm she heard voices in the court yard. Sarah walked to the window and opened their door to the balcony enough to walk through. She smiled when she saw Casey playing with Yuēhàn while Yu Yan was smiling near by. Casey was still a perfect gentleman with her though his subtle touches were welcomed. Casey looked up and nodded. "Breakfast is ready and good morning."

"Good morning, we'll be down shortly." The three headed inside and Sarah walked over to Chuck's side of the bed. He rolled over relieving the pressure of laying on his other side, despite the pain he still laid on it for her.

Sarah moved the hair away from his cheek and kissed it. Chuck opened his eyes as Sarah stood up, but Chuck pulled her back and laid her back down on the bed. In one motion he had flipped and pinned her all at the same time. Chuck dove into her neck then kissed her lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I would like to give you a proper good morning, but breakfast is ready."

Chuck rolled back onto his pillow. Sarah sat up with her legs draped over his. "How's the arm?"

"Ok I guess."

"And you?"

"Not bad."

Sarah moved and straddle Chuck and lifted his sleeve. She pulled back the bandage and the bleeding stopped but it was still hadn't closed. She got up and grabbed their first aid kit from their mission bag. She sat down and clean the wound and placed medi strips along the length of the where the bullet grazed. Putting more that she needed to, but she had plans for that arm. Wrapping it up to keep it clean she finished off with a kiss then got up and got dressed. Chuck couldn't believe the difference, he could actually lift his arm.

Chuck and Sarah took the afternoon to take in some of the sights. Spending some money at the local markets and just enjoying their time together. Chuck sat down as Sarah walked up to the counter and order two coffees. This time they found a star bucks. Chuck laughed because she didn't have to speak much Chinese. Sarah sat down and entwined her fingers in his. She leaned in and kissed Chuck. "So what's the plan?"

"I guess Casey will stay for a while and Beckman is okay with it as long as we get back. She can't have all three of us over here."

Just then Casey showed up with Yu Yan. "Figured that your two would find an American coffee shop."

The four exchanged hellos as Casey got up and got Yu Yan and him a cup. "Where's Yuēhàn?"

"With his Grandpapa."

"Yeah Sarah and I were talking about the next step."

"Yeah I spoke to Beckman again this morning and I'll be here till the end of the month and then see what the next step will be. Plus, I have Mei Ling if I need the muscle."

The three looked at each other and were surprised by how the team had come since they first met. Who would have thought that three years ago, Casey who was a stoic soldier would soften into a bearable human and a father. And Chuck and Sarah who had an obvious connection on their first date would be at a place where they totally trusted each other both intimately and emotionally. Both had second chances even when it took them three or four chances to get where they were right now.

Arriving back to the mansion they had a lovely meal and enjoyed watching Yuēhàn entertain them. Sarah sat looking at Chuck. How she loved him and respected him. Rubbing the back of his neck Chuck closed his eyes as it was the one thing that calmed him down and well it also got his attention as well. Yu Yan got up and said goodnight as she took Yuēhàn's hand. Chuck sat up as Yuēhàn ran to give him a hug. Yuēhàn knew that Chuck and Sarah would be heading back to LA in a few days and didn't want to miss giving them hugs. Yuēhàn then hugged Sarah, Sarah returned the hug as Casey walked out with them. Making Chuck and Sarah laugh a little.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and led him up the stairs. As they approached their door, they saw Yu Yan lean in and kiss Casey. Sarah and Chuck stared then moved into their room as Chuck squealed in excitement. "Did you see that?"

Sarah just smiled and closed the door before it disrupted the moment in the hall. Sarah saw Chuck grab his bags and started getting it ready to head back. Sarah slipped into the bath room and drew a hot bath and made good use of the bubbles and assorted items that were in the bathroom to use. Chuck flipped on the TV trying to find something to watch. Sarah came out and waited till Chuck looked at her. Nothing worked, he continued to stare at the TV. She resorted to plan B. taking off her shirt she tossed it. It missed the bed. Her jeans were ignored. Her bra landed on the remote and his lap. Chuck finally looked her way as she walked back in just wearing her underwear. Chuck fumbled with her bra and trying to shut the TV off. Chuck walked towards the door of the bathroom holding her bra. "I think that your missing something?"

"Am I?"

Sarah turned covering her breasts. She turned and slipped off her underwear and slid into the frothy bubbles. The candles gave the room a soft ambience of romantic lighting. Sarah slid further into the bubbles only to show the tops of her shoulders. "Well Ms. Walker what do we have in mind?"

"I figure we shouldn't waste this huge bath tub and a good cleaning wouldn't hurt either."

"Behind our ears?"

Sarah tossed some bubbles at Chuck. Then she slipped her long legs out of the hot water and dragged her foot length wise up Chuck's leg. He slipped out of his shoes, he hadn't wearing his converse so that has saved some time. Reaching for his belt he slipped off both his jeans and boxer at the same time and slipped into the hot water. He sat facing Sarah. Sarah took that same leg and dragged her foot along his chest soaking it with bubbles. Chuck reached out his hand and played with her toes making Sarah moan slightly. Sarah slipped her hands under the water and grabbed his legs and slid them towards her. The small waves spilled over onto the floor. Chuck sat up and leaned towards Sarah and kissed her softly holding her face in his hands. When the kisses picked up Chuck slid her through the water and held her over his lap. Sarah took the hint and as they became one, they didn't rush into it. As the bubbles subsided, they each benefited from their time together.

Sarah leaned against the bare edge of the bath as Chuck laid on top of her with his back to her chest. Sarah wrapped her long legs around Chuck's hips. "Pretty Woman."

Chuck lost in thought. "What did you say?"

"This, us now. Pretty Woman, where Julia Roberts and Richard Gere are in the bathtub an she wraps her legs around him." Chuck pressed her legs closer to his and fell back into her chest. Sarah leaned back and grabbed the face cloth and dragged it down his chest. Then with her hand she brushed his hair back kissing his temple.

Chuck got out first and grabbed a towel and a robe for him and one for Sarah. Holding it open Sarah slid her wet body into the warmth of the robe. Chuck cleaned up as Sarah walked out and grabbed a bottle of champagne that Guisen had given them the night before. The moon started to shine through the garden. Chuck pulled up two chairs outside on the balcony as they enjoyed the quiet. This is what they missed, this is what they needed. Their place was the fountain just outside Chuck's place and the beach where they first met. They toasted and promised to take time for the quiet even when their world was always chaotic. Sarah finished her glass as the moon bounced to the other side of the mansion. Chuck followed Sarah to the fire and sat down. They could get use to this, bed drawn, nightly fires, bottles of champagne, just the two of them.

**LA**

Sarah dragged her bags into Chucks room. She was glad that she didn't have to go back to her hotel quite yet. She had plans to have one more night with Chuck in that beautiful room but with all that was going on it didn't happen and to see Yuēhàn crying as they left for the airport it broke Chucks heart, even Sarah had to admit that Yuēhàn had tugged at her heart. Chuck came in with the last of their bags. Not seeing his sister, he blew a sigh of relief. It had been over three weeks since he'd been home. He didn't want to talk. He dropped his bag then walked over to Sarah and kissed her hard. Sarah startled at first welcomed his lips. Chuck fiddled with her shirt tossing it out of the way, then he pulled his shirt off as Sarah tended to his belt on his jeans. Chuck took her hands then lifted her tossing her onto his bed. Sarah smiled as Chuck slid up into her legs. Sarah slid her hand down his bare back encasing her whole hand on his ass. Sarah then slid her hand inside his boxers edging him on. Chuck tried to push his jeans down, it took a while as Sarah flipped them opening the bed. Sarah slid out of her pants and underwear and joined Chuck. It was faster than the usually start but that just meant that they could start all over again. Chuck nestled inside her neck where Sarah wondered what he was thinking or feeling when he was doing his thing. It felt so good to her, she wondered if it felt as good to him.

They spent the rest of the weekend getting over jet lag and enjoying their quiet time outside Chuck's door. The fountain as promised was where they would unwind, a promise they tended to keep. Also promising Beckman that they would be in Castle Monday morning.


End file.
